


Mi Prometido Haruka - 1era Parte

by JulietaEnmascarada



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietaEnmascarada/pseuds/JulietaEnmascarada
Summary: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club AU en el Antiguo JapónMakoto Tachibana es el señor de una casa noble y heredero de una rica provincia, cuyo matrimonio con el hermoso Haruka Nanase ha sido arreglado por las familias de ambos para mantener a sus pueblos lejos de una posible guerra. Sin embargo, Makoto quién es un joven de corazón amable tratará de que la unión se haga por amor, y no por la conveniencia... ¿Makoto podrá conquistar a Haruka antes de que termine el plazo? ¿O la alianza se verá estropeada por este capricho?Aquí, también se incluyen historias de amor entre otros personajes - Sourin - Reigisa - Natsunao - HiyoikuLos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation.No escribo esta historia con motivos de lucro, sólo por diversión. - Julieta
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Un compromiso entre dos extraños

\- Oye, ¿y tú quién eres?  
"Esas palabras son todo lo que recuerdo de Haruka Nanase, nuestro primer encuentro fue diez años atrás, junto con unos enormes ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa…  
… Y el día de ayer se arregló nuestro matrimonio."

\- ¡Mako-chan! ¡Despierta!  
El alegre y travieso chico rubio tomó unas suaves sábanas de la cama y las arrojó lejos de su dueño.  
\- ¡Nagisa! – El joven amo chilló con ganas tras enfrentarse al frío de la mañana. – ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso! – Y agarró una almohada para obtener venganza.  
\- ¡Oh! – Su querido amigo de la infancia se agachó y le devolvió el ataque con un cojín de los muebles. – ¡Pero no existe mejor manera de empezar el día con tanta energía!  
\- ¡Ah! – Makoto abandonó el enfado y se echó a reír con él. – ¡Ten esto! – Y repitió el acto anterior con otro almohadón blanco relleno de espuma fina.  
\- ¡Nunca me vencerás, soy el hombre más rápido del pueblo!  
\- Nagisa-kun, ¿ya despertaste al señor Makoto?...  
La voz del recién llegado fue silenciada porque uno de los proyectiles aterrizó en su cara y arrojó sus adoradas gafas rojas al suelo.  
\- Ay, no. – Nagisa soltó un gemido de terror.  
\- ¡Rei! – Makoto y él corrieron a auxiliar pronto a su compañero. Afortunadamente, no le ocurrió nada a su preciado tesoro.  
\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para que él no se enojara. – ¡La reunión con el amo Hiragi y el embajador es en una hora! ¡Y el desayuno todavía espera en el comedor!  
\- ¡Lo siento, Rei-chan!  
\- No es culpa de Nagisa. – le dijo Makoto, asumiendo la responsabilidad de su amigo menor. – Yo me quedé dormido, pero no te preocupes. Me vestiré de inmediato y alcanzaré a mi tío en el gran salón.  
\- ¿Y los alimentos? – Rei se acomodó los lentes y pasó a leer parte del reglamento anotado en un pergamino que llevaba consigo a todos lados. – Lo lamento mucho, señor Makoto, no puedo permitir que asista a un evento tan importante con el estómago vacío. Uno de los principales deberes del sirviente mayor de la casa es velar por la salud de su amo.  
\- Pero, Rei. – (La verdad, esta actitud no sorprendió para nada a Makoto.)  
\- ¡Ya sé! – Nagisa interrumpió la conversación con entusiasmo. – ¡Yo traeré el desayuno de Mako-chan!, y él podrá comerlo mientras se cambia de ropa.  
\- ¡Buena idea!  
\- ¡Eso suena completamente inapropiado! – objetó Rei, buscando una regla en contra del plan. – Además, Nagisa-kun, es hora de que te dirijas al futuro gobernante como es debido. El señor Makoto ya ha cumplido 18 años y está próximo a casarse.  
(El rostro de Makoto se entristeció, pues no es algo que le gustara recordar.)  
\- Ah, ¿pero por qué? – preguntó Nagisa, con voz de protesta. – No interesa cuántos años pasen, ¡Mako-chan es nuestro eterno Mako-chan!  
\- ¡Así es! – gritó él, lleno de alegría. – ¡Yo siempre seré el mismo y ustedes son mis mejores amigos! ¡No quiero un trato diferente!  
El aprendiz de mayordomo principal se conmovió con los bellos recuerdos de su sencilla niñez juntos y accedió a este capricho.  
\- ... Usted gana, Makoto-senpai. – (A veces, desea volver a los días anteriores a que su amigo fuera nombrado un heredero del reino.) – Anda, Nagisa-kun, trae la comida.  
\- ¡¡Sí, voy volando!! – Nagisa salió corriendo del dormitorio y derribó a Rei con azotar la puerta.  
\- ¡Rei!... ¿Estás bien?  
\- ... Sí, no hay problema. Desde que le asignaron la repartición del correo, Nagisa-kun es incontrolable. – La mirada de Rei demostraba cariño por su compañero sin importar los desastres que ocasionaran sus travesuras. – ¡Pero, ya dese prisa, los invitados están por llegar!  
\- ... ¿Eh?... ¡Sí!

"Mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana y soy el joven amo de esta portentosa mansión, el pueblo a su alrededor y la rica provincia... Mis padres murieron en un conflicto territorial hace siete años y desde entonces vivo bajo el cuidado de mi querido tío Hiragi, quien me ha educado en las áreas de la política y el gobierno del país con la esperanza de dejar los problemas del reino a mi cargo con su retiro. En esta época, los grandes señores actúan sedientos de poder y desean adquirir nuevas tierras a cualquier precio, como consecuencia se desatan muchas batallas y sangrientas guerras. Yo odio todo lo relacionado con eso y trabajo duro en mis estudios para hacer una diferencia al cumplir la mayoría de edad, aunque a veces pienso que el mundo nunca cambiará y los hombres siempre resolverán las cosas derramando sangre.  
Las alianzas son el único método actual para evitar algunos de los enfrentamientos peores. Si dos pueblos pequeños y prósperos se unen, pueden hacerle frente a uno de mayor tamaño y lograr que este no se atreva a invadirlos. Yo estoy a punto de contraer nupcias con el último hijo de una noble casa vecina por esta razón. Ambos clanes han mantenido un pacto amistoso para escapar de la violencia hasta ahora, pero mi tío está preocupado porque ese sentimiento resulte demasiado frágil si la fuerza del enemigo aumenta e intimida a nuestros aliados, y decidió fortalecer la alianza con un matrimonio. No hay otra salida.  
Mi prometido se llama Haruka Nanase y no tengo la menor idea de cómo es, salvo por ese vago recuerdo de cuando nos encontramos por accidente en el jardín de su hogar durante una visita a su familia para cerrar negocios comerciales. El tutor de los Nanase ha asegurado por carta que su amo es inteligente y muy hermoso, pero los sirvientes hablan bien de sus dueños para guardar las apariencias, ¿verdad?...  
En fin, esto no importa, me casaré con Haruka porque conviene a nuestros reinos, incluso si es el hombre más feo, pero lo dudo, esos ojos eran preciosos, y también su sonrisa."

\- Mi muchacho, siéntate derecho. – El buen anciano Hiragi le susurró esto a su inquieto sobrino, pues él no dejaba de intentar ver debajo del velo sobre su futura esposa, quien usaba suficiente ropa para cubrir a todos los demás invitados, mientras el embajador del reino vecino daba lectura a las cláusulas por acuerdo.  
\- Lo siento. – Makoto se sonrojó con vergüenza, pero recibió una mirada amable para su tranquilidad.  
(Makoto quiere mucho a su tío Hiragi y haría cualquier cosa por él.)  
"¿Eh? ¿Eso fue una risa?" – El corazón del joven saltó al oír una débil tos provenir de la figura a su lado. – "Oh, así que puede reírse aun con ese pesado kimono."  
El vestido de Haruka estaba hecho con seda celeste, llevaba un fino bordado de cerezos en flor con hilos dorados y se sujetaba alrededor de su cintura por listones gruesos en diferentes tonos amarillos. El traje ceremonial de Makoto se trataba de un atuendo más sencillo. Un yukata heredado de su difunto padre, color verde grisáceo que combinaba con sus ojos y una camisa crema.  
\- Mis gobernantes esperan que la dádiva de su hijo menor y la unión con su sobrino sea de mutuo provecho para nuestras tierras y aseguren una felicidad permanente al pueblo. – El embajador terminó su trabajo y le cedió la palabra a la familia anfitriona. – Por favor, haga entrega del obsequio para pasar a discutir los detalles de la boda.  
\- Makoto, adelante.  
\- ... ¿Eh?... ¡Sí, sí!...  
Makoto levantó un magnifico cofre de madera, que todo ese tiempo había permanecido en el centro de la mesa, y lo acercó al joven noble del otro reino con una profunda reverencia.  
\- Este es un regalo para mi futura esposa. Espero que te guste y haga feliz, por la dicha otorgada a nosotros con tu presencia. – (El discurso ya estaba preparado y era parte de una tradición.) – Por favor, cuida de mi casa, yo prometo hacer lo mismo por tu familia y tu pueblo.  
\- Muchas gracias. – Haruka recibió el cofre sin arruinar su postura y descubrió el collar de perlas en el interior con un suave movimiento de sus blancos dedos. – Esta joya es preciosa.  
"Ah, su voz es realmente bonita." – pensó Makoto, admirando su elegancia e imaginando las horas de práctica necesarias para actuar perfecto.  
\- Mi querido sobrino. – El tío Hiragi interrumpió sus divagaciones. – Ya puedes quitarle el velo a tu novia.  
\- ... Sí, ¡lo haré!  
El anfitrión menor se puso tan nervioso que cometió demasiados errores al hacer a un costado las largas mangas de su ropa para utilizar sus manos, pero consiguió desprender esa delgada tela y darle paso a un rostro tras varios intentos.  
\- ¡Muy bien! – celebró el embajador y tutor de la novia. – Ahora, necesitamos fijar la fecha de la boda... ¿Qué le parece en una semana, señor Hiragi?  
\- No veo ningún inconveniente, hágaselo saber a su dueño.  
\- Por supuesto, debe organizar una fiesta inolvidable.  
\- No se preocupe, no escatimaremos en gastos.  
\- Ah, me alegra escucharle decir eso.  
Makoto quedó impresionado con la belleza de Haruka.  
Un fino rostro blanco con un tierno tono rosado en las mejillas. Unas cejas delgadas del elegante color negro azabache de su sedoso cabello. Unos ojos grandes y azul profundo, similar al mar de las pinturas. Y unos labios rojos y encarnados que adornaban una pequeña boca.  
El joven Tachibana estuvo a punto de rasgar el velo por la placentera sorpresa, pero el señorito Nanase respondió con un simple parpadeo, provocando que se avergonzara por su falta de control... ¡La compostura es lo más importante!  
"Soy un desastre, no merezco ser el dueño de esta mansión." – Makoto se encogió en su lugar, pero mantuvo su vista en la cara inexpresiva de Haruka.  
Sí, un hombre bastante hermoso y mucho más inteligente. Sin embargo, no le recordaba para nada a ese niño inocente de radiante sonrisa, por alguna razón... ¿En realidad, era la misma persona?  
Makoto se detuvo a pensar en eso con cuidado.  
Los mayores olvidaron a los novios por hablar de la próxima fiesta y las reglas a cumplir en adelante para obtener una respuesta enemiga satisfactoria, pero el anciano Hiragi no tardó en darse cuenta de que su sobrino estaba aburrido y terminó la charla sobre asuntos políticos con una inusual propuesta.  
\- Esta reunión ya no necesita a la feliz pareja. – dijo, despertando el asombro de sus invitados. – La ceremonia de entrega acabó. Makoto, ¿por qué no llevas a tu hermosa novia a dar un paseo por el jardín? Después de todo, vendrá a vivir aquí muy pronto.  
\- Oh... Está bien. – El joven amo se levantó de su sitio y le ofreció la mano a su prometido para salir juntos. – ¿Te gustaría ir al jardín, Haruka-san?  
\- Sí, será un placer. – le respondió Haruka, antes de elevarse con el zumbido de una mariposa.  
Los futuros esposos abandonaron el salón y este se sumergió de inmediato en discusiones sobre guerras pasadas y las terribles pérdidas que causaron a sus pueblos.

"Su mano es muy suave." – pensó Makoto, caminando con Haruka hacia el exterior, sintiendo como si apretara una pieza de algodón. – "¿Qué puedo hacer para hablar con él? ¿Cómo inicio una conversación con alguien desconocido?... ¡Ah, es más lindo que cualquier mujer!"  
Desde muchos años atrás, la costumbre de casar a los hijos menores de familias nobles sin darle valor a que dejaran descendencia se había convertido en una práctica común, porque esta tarea recaía en los hermanos mayores. Los padres consentían uniones donde los miembros fueran del sexo idéntico ante la urgencia por buscar alianzas. En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. En el caso de Makoto, el primer hijo de su tío acababa de ser comprometido con la princesa de otro reino, así que él no podía defraudar rechazando a un hombre.  
El sol del mediodía hizo brillar los ojos de Haruka al momento que los dos jóvenes alcanzaron el suelo cubierto por la hierba. Makoto contempló a su invitado y se reprochó a sí mismo por no ser más cooperativo. Este asunto seguramente era difícil para ambos.  
\- ¿Sabes?, tenemos un sector del jardín con varias clases de flores y esta mañana lucían hermosas... ¿Quieres empezar por ahí?  
\- Sí. Yo acepto encantado, mi señor.  
\- Por favor, llámame Makoto... No es necesario que seas tan formal cuando estamos solos… Recuerda que, en poco tiempo, tú y yo estaremos... casados.  
Esa última palabra cubrió con un fuerte rubor sus mejillas.  
(Una boda no es una boda sin la luna de miel.)  
\- Está bien, Makoto. – Haruka pronunció su nombre con tal delicadeza que una corriente eléctrica acarició toda su espalda.  
\- ... Vamos, Haruka-san.  
Makoto sonrió con amabilidad y continuó sujetando su mano durante el recorrido, mientras se preguntaba qué podría hacer para ganar su afecto.  
"No importa cómo, lograremos que esto funcione... ¡Vamos a esforzarnos juntos, Haruka!"

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
El problema con la boda


	2. El problema con la boda

"Tal vez, sí debería contarle que lo recuerdo."  
\- Ah, ¿te agradan los geranios? – Makoto estaba considerando confesar que esta no era su primera cita solos en un abundante jardín, pero descartó de inmediato la idea. De seguro, Haruka no le dio tanta importancia a ese encuentro. – Yo los prefiero a las rosas, no tienen espinas y su tallo suave permite cortar el brote con facilidad.  
El señor de la casa se atrevió a tomar uno de los ejemplares que capturaron la mirada de su prometido para dar un obsequio. La respuesta de Haruka a este detalle fue más satisfactoria que su reacción al recibir ese collar de perlas, aunque no mostrara ninguna sonrisa.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Eres muy hermoso. – Makoto no pudo evitar alabarlo cuando el joven invitado acercó la flor a su rostro para disfrutar de su aroma. – ¡Lo siento! No es apropiado hablar de esta manera, ¿verdad?  
\- Tú también eres apuesto. – Haruka le devolvió el cumplido, cubriéndose con la manga. – El color de tus ojos me gusta.  
\- ¿Apuesto? – El joven amo sintió que su corazón lo golpeaba con distintas emociones tras esta palabra. – ¿Por qué dices eso?  
\- Tu altura. – Haruka continuó un poco incómodo, pero sin actuar descortés con su futuro esposo. – Tu espalda y tus brazos musculosos.  
\- ...  
"Oh, así que a Haruka sí le atraen los hombres."  
Makoto aceptaba a este chico como el primero de su género que le había interesado en su vida, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de muchas mujeres.  
Tal vez, ambos se considerarían inexpertos en esos temas.  
En fin, los cumplidos habían sido bastante agradables, si era cierto que lo veía atractivo, deberían enamorarse sin ningún problema.  
"¿Eso importa?... La boda es un hecho."  
\- Por favor, muéstrame las otras flores de tu jardín. – La futura novia interrumpió sus pensamientos con este pedido.  
\- ... ¿Eh?... ¡Sí! – Makoto regresó a la realidad con una de sus típicas reacciones cargadas de nerviosismo, a las cuales Haruka se estaba acostumbrando (y encontraba adorables.) – ¡Ahora, vamos a ver los tulipanes!  
\- Sí, mi señor.

\- Dime. – Makoto siguió la charla, mientras Haruka se deleitaba con los variados colores de esta flor en el invernadero. – ¿Qué actividades disfrutas hacer en tu tiempo libre?  
\- Me gusta leer. – respondió él, en voz baja.  
\- ¡A mí también! – dijo Makoto, alegrándose demasiado. – ¿Qué clase de libros tomas por tus favoritos, Haruka-san?  
\- Los dramas clásicos del teatro europeo.  
\- Oh... Los libros contemporáneos cuentan mis historias preferidas, pero si me recomiendas algunos títulos nuevos...  
\- No me encantan esos relatos viejos, sus obras inspiran a dibujar escenas de fantasía.  
\- ¿Eres hábil para el dibujo?... ¡Es impresionante! Yo no poseo talento artístico a pesar de que estuve en lecciones, mis manos crecieron grandes y actúo muy torpe.  
\- No digas eso. Unas manos así son buenas para amasar el pan.  
\- ¿En serio?... ¿Tú sabes cómo preparar pasteles?  
\- Sí.  
"¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?... ¡Estoy descubriendo cosas interesantes sobre Haruka!" – Makoto no comprendía esto, la conversación no resultaba incómoda en lo absoluto, pero el ambiente no paraba de sentirse extraño, como si faltara algo más que estar dispuesto a conocer sus habilidades y pasatiempos.  
\- ¿Qué clase de música le gusta, mi señor?  
\- Makoto, Haruka-san. Llámame Makoto. – le volvió a pedir, sin dejar de preocuparse por el asunto anterior. – Pues, las melodías dulces y...  
\- ¡Mako-chan!  
¡Nagisa apareció y se le arrojó encima, en ese momento!  
\- ¡¿Quién es?! – chilló Makoto, luchando por apartarlo a un costado.  
\- ¿Ya terminó la reunión?... ¡Dime, ¿qué pasó?! ¡Rei-chan no me dejó pegar el oído a la puerta y tengo mucha curiosidad!  
\- ¡Nagisa-kun! – El aprendiz de mayordomo corrió a detener los impredecibles actos del rubio. – ¡El jefe ha ordenado que no seas descortés con el amo de casa!  
Los dos sirvientes pararon su pelea en ese instante gracias a la figura del invitado, impactados con su belleza y elegancia.  
\- ... Mako-chan, ¿quién es ella?  
\- Un ángel, estamos en el cielo...  
\- Buenas tardes. – El desconocido hizo una reverencia y se presentó sin ninguna ayuda. – Mi nombre es Haruka Nanase. Un hombre y la futura esposa de su amo.  
\- Qué directo, Haruka-san. – le dijo Makoto, sonrojándose.  
\- ¡¿Un chico?! – exclamó Nagisa, acercando la vista a su rostro para comprobarlo. – ¡¿De verdad?!  
\- ¡Nagisa-kun! ¡No le hagas preguntas groseras a nuestra nueva ama! – Rei reaccionó y obligó a su compañero a inclinar la cabeza. – ¡Lo siento mucho, Haruka-san! ¡Mi nombre es Rei Ryugazaki y soy su futuro mayordomo! ¡Es un gran honor!  
\- ¡Nagisa Hazuki, el encargado del correo! ¡Y somos amigos de Mako-chan! ¡Ay! – Pero el niño no se detuvo ni por medio de castigos. – ¿Puedo decirte "Haru-chan"? ¡Ay!  
\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Discúlpate, ahora!  
\- ¿Amigos?  
\- Ellos están a mi lado desde la niñez. – Makoto sonrió con cariño.  
\- Ya veo. – Haruka suspiró y la boca le tembló.  
"¿Una sonrisa?" – pensó Makoto, alterado por este hecho. – "Pero, ¿por qué reprime sus emociones?... No lo entiendo... ¿Aún no se siente cómodo conmigo o con nosotros?"  
\- ¡Rei-chan, para!... ¡Deja de jalar mi mejilla!  
\- Nagisa, Rei. – Makoto interrumpió la riña con una voz seria. – Haruka-san y yo nos casaremos pronto, por favor, trátenlo de la misma manera agradable.  
\- ¡Oh, Mako-chan ya actúa como todo un joven amo! – gritó Nagisa. – ¡Entonces, Haru-chan! ¿Quieres acompañarnos a ver las estrellas mañana por la noche?  
\- ... – Haruka se quedó perplejo ante esta propuesta.  
\- A nosotros nos divierte observar el cielo en reuniones privadas como parte de mis lecciones de astronomía. – le explicó Makoto.  
\- ¡Esperen, esto no es correcto! – Rei canceló el plan para buscar en su reglamento. – Una joven señora no abandona jamás el interior de la propiedad después del anochecer.  
\- Ah, pero no permanecerá fuera de la casa, sino sobre ella. – le dijo Nagisa, recordando que subirían al techo. – ¡Vamos, Rei-chan! ¡No seas aguafiestas!  
\- ¡Alguien debe tener los pies en la tierra, Nagisa-kun!  
\- Disculpa, ¿estoy causando problemas? – preguntó Haruka, mientras Makoto se divertía viendo discutir a sus amigos otra vez.  
\- Por supuesto que no... ¿Quieres pasar una noche bajo las estrellas con nosotros? El cielo está despejado en esta época del año y visitar el mirador vale la pena, aunque hace un poco de frío. No tengas miedo, yo cuidaré de ti.  
Makoto le sujetó la mano a Haruka por instinto y su cuerpo entero se estremeció, un tierno rubor cubrió esas blancas mejillas y los ojos azules brillaron cual diamantes.  
¡Una preciosa imagen de genuina felicidad!  
\- ... ¡Ah, amo Makoto! – gritó Rei, acalorado por percibir esta dulce calidez que emanaba la pareja. – ¡Si usted lo aprueba, será un honor para mí enseñarle a Haruka-san las maravillas del universo!  
\- ¡Ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos! – chilló Nagisa, ganándose otro pellizco. – ¡Ay!  
\- ¡Ahora, con su permiso, nosotros nos retiramos!  
\- ... ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡Vamos a jugar con Haru-chan!  
\- ¡Buenas tardes y felicidades por su compromiso! – Rei se despidió, agarró a su compañero, ignorando sus quejas, y ambos desaparecieron repentinamente como llegaron del jardín.  
Makoto y Haruka se encontraron solos, tomados de la mano.  
\- Rei y Nagisa, van a agradarte cuando los conozcas.  
\- Escucha, no debes seguir con esto.  
\- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué intentas decir?  
\- No tienes razón para esforzarte tanto por mí. – explicó Haruka. – Nuestra boda está concertada. No es necesario que me incluyas en tus planes, y tampoco en tu grupo social.  
\- No entiendo... ¿No quieres ir a la cita? ¡Tu entusiasmo fue auténtico! – le respondió Makoto, haciendo que su invitado se sonrojara de nuevo. – Yo pienso que debemos compartir tiempo juntos para ser buenos amigos, incluso si vamos a casarnos la próxima semana... ¿Quién sabe?, en un futuro, podamos enamorarnos... Tú me gustas mucho...  
Estas palabras eran sinceras. Makoto se arriesgó y apostó a que no habría un mejor momento para confesar sus deseos. Haruka le encantó por su belleza desde la toma del velo en la ceremonia de entrega, su talento para dibujar del cual se enteró durante esa charla en el invernadero y la esperanza que iluminó su mirada ante una propuesta de pasar una noche bajo un cielo estrellado en compañía de chicos divertidos.  
¡Por supuesto, ese sentimiento que se trataba de una simple atracción podría ser el comienzo de algo más fuerte! ¡Makoto estaba dispuesto a aprovechar esta oportunidad!, pero Haruka acabo por destrozar sus ilusiones.  
\- Tú también me gustas, pero no creo que pueda amarte. – le aseguró, provocando su tristeza. – Mi pueblo es lo único importante y mi familia arregló este matrimonio por su bienestar. No hay otra razón.  
\- ... Haruka-san...  
\- Nada debe interponerse en mi propósito. Yo tengo prohibido casarme por amor contigo o cualquier hombre. El destino de un noble no es una vida feliz.

Makoto y Haruka regresaron al gran salón para celebrar el banquete por el compromiso. Los platos más deliciosos y variados del reino abarrotaron la mesa en medio de los distinguidos invitados, carnes exóticas, aves de corral y pescado fresco, junto con un vino destilado de forma especial para que los futuros esposos brindaran con la misma copa por primera vez. El último paso, no habría marcha atrás después de eso.  
\- Amo Makoto. – Un mayordomo sirvió el licor para su joven señor, quien bebió un trago rápidamente, sin dejar de darle vueltas al problema (Las palabras de su prometido atravesaron su corazón), temiendo estar a punto de cometer una locura, pero al final no pudo evitarlo, cuando esta copa alcanzó a Haruka.  
\- ¡¡Espera!!  
\- ...  
¡El lugar entero se congeló!  
El vino cayó sobre la madera sin tocar esa pequeña boca.  
\- ¡Makoto! – El tío Hiragi miró sorprendido a su sobrino.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le susurró Haruka, muy enojado.  
\- ¡Yo quiero pedir un mes!... ¡Por favor, déjenme aplazar la boda treinta días!  
\- ¡¡¿Cómo?!! – exclamaron los ilustres personajes, al unísono.  
\- ¡No deseo casarme a menos que mi novio esté enamorado de mí! – continuó Makoto, gritando todo dentro de su corazón para no soltar el valor del momento. – ¡Estoy seguro de que sucederá, denme un mes para conquistarlo!  
\- ¡Ya te he dicho que eso es imposible! – Haruka perdió la compostura, se levantó y golpeó la mesa con los puños. – ¡¿Por qué no aceptas nuestro destino?!  
\- ¡Tú no puedes saberlo, si no me das una oportunidad!, accede a ser mi invitado para cortejarte un tiempo.  
Makoto se olvidó de la gente a su alrededor.  
\- Si no ocurre nada, se hará lo que tú ordenes, ¿qué dices?  
\- ...  
Haruka enrojeció tanto que incluso su tutor retrocedió espantado.  
\- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No me interesa!  
\- ¡Gracias!... ¡Nos vemos mañana!  
Los dos jóvenes abandonaron el salón.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso, sobrino? – le preguntó su tío, tras reunirse a solas en otra habitación.  
\- No deseo casarme sin amor.  
\- Ya habíamos hablado de esto y tú acabaste por aceptar el compromiso. – (Una charla libre de regaños entre un padre y su hijo.) – ¿Qué pasó?  
\- Me gusta Haruka... desde nuestro primer encuentro de niños. – confesó Makoto, apenado. – Y creo que yo le gusto a él. Sin embargo, no se permite disfrutar de sus sentimientos por alguna razón. No quiero ir más lejos hasta averiguar por qué... Tal vez, te parezca raro, pero presiento que, si nos casamos antes de eso, nunca abrirá su corazón y no podremos ser amigos o compartir una vida juntos.  
\- Mi muchacho, sabes que te adoro y anhelo tu felicidad. – El hombre mayor actuó con prudencia. – ¿Estás seguro de que puedes conquistar a tu novia en ese corto plazo?  
\- Al menos, quisiera intentarlo.  
\- Muy bien... Yo te apoyo, pero porque imagino que un matrimonio con amor nos dará una alianza más estable para nuestro país.  
\- ¡Gracias, tío Hiragi!  
\- De nada. – El anciano recibió con agrado el abrazo de su idealista sobrino y se encaminó de vuelta al salón. – Ahora, déjame calmar a los embajadores y explicarles todo el asunto... La señorita tiene un carácter fuerte, ¿no lo crees?  
\- ¡Sí!  
Makoto se quedó en la biblioteca, orgulloso con este triunfo, aunque esperara una ardua batalla... ¿Cuál sería la estrategia perfecta para que Haruka le diera su confianza y se enamorara de él?... El hermoso joven realmente estalló de rabia durante esa abrupta interrupción a la ceremonia final, ¿cómo compensarlo por semejante ofensa?... Esta última respuesta sólo podría tenerla su querido amigo Rin Matsuoka, quien posee mucha experiencia tratando con personas de la alta sociedad, así que el señor se dispuso a escribirle una carta para pedir su consejo.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
Los caprichos de la novia


	3. Los caprichos de la novia

Rin Matsuoka es el señor de un pueblo vecino y aliado, a quien Makoto siempre ha admirado por su carisma, confianza al hablar y facilidad para desenvolverse entre la gente.  
\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, Sousuke?! ¡¿Acaso estás dormido?! – le gritó un muchacho pelirrojo a su compañero para que su combate de práctica se tornara interesante, obsesionado con aumentar su nivel.  
\- Perdóneme, su alteza, pero no quiero causarle daño a su hermoso cuerpo. – respondió él, provocando que su amigo se ruborizara por la vergüenza.  
\- ... ¡Ah, ya calla!... ¡Y muéstrame qué puedes hacer con esa espada! ¡Recuerda que si te contienes conmigo, no lo disculparé!...  
El muchacho tostado (más alto y musculoso) se acercó demasiado, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con fiereza, rozando sus armas, peligrosamente, una contra la otra.  
\- Tú sabes que yo jamás haría eso, Rin.  
\- ...  
El príncipe se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, pero recuperó su característico espíritu de lucha y devolvió el ataque con una increíble habilidad que obtuvo con años de esfuerzo. Sin embargo, esa feroz pelea a veces daba la impresión de aparentar un sencillo juego, pues ambos contrincantes no dejaban de reír y susurrar cumplidos coquetos, mientras las espadas soltaban chispas gracias a su poder devastador... Rin y Sousuke no se divertían practicando juntos, sino que disfrutaban con un profundo placer de eso, aunque la idea de enfrentar una guerra no debería ser tomada con tanta ligereza, no podían evitarlo. Este deporte era su única alternativa para estar cerca y expresar sus sentimientos.  
\- ¡Mi señor! – Un sirviente entró al campo para interrumpir esta batalla. – ¡Su querida hermana acaba de llegar! ¡Y le exige que se reúna con ella de inmediato!  
\- ¡Ah, Rin! – le dijo Sousuke, en tono de burla. – ¡Al parecer, ya vinieron a recogerte!  
\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?! – lo regañó el hombre mayor, pero el joven ignoró sus palabras. – ¡Él es tu amo, irrespetuoso!  
\- ¡No importa! – gritó Rin, sin detener el choque de los aceros. – ¡A mí no me molesta!  
\- Por favor, no diga eso. Él debe tratarlo con propiedad siempre ya que es un simple... ¡¡Cuidado!! – ¡Rin y Sousuke se atacaron con todas sus fuerzas y arrojaron tierra a ese desagradable sujeto! – ... ¡A sus órdenes!, iré con la señorita para que espere un momento... Ah, no consigo comprender por qué nuestro difunto gobernante consintió esta extraña relación desde su niñez... El príncipe Rin es su primer hijo y el heredero de su reino.  
Los dos guerreros no pararon hasta agotar las energías, pero ahora para olvidar esas diferencias que apartaban sus vidas y golpeaban sin piedad en sus corazones. Al final de la pelea, se desplomaron sobre el suelo por el cansancio, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa abajo de unos ojos tristes... Sousuke y Rin se agarraron de las manos, como si temieran no volver a ver o tocar esa piel... Un príncipe y un soldado, ¡qué terrible combinación!  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- ... Sousuke,... yo te...  
\- ¡No!... No lo hagas.  
\- ... ¿Eh?  
\- No lo digas.  
\- ... ¡¿Por qué?!...  
\- Porque... si lo...

\- ¡Hermano! – Una voz femenina los interrumpió, entonces. – ¡¿Dónde estás, hermano?!  
\- ... ¡¿Gou?!... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... ¡No puedes entrar a este lugar!  
\- ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste! – continuó ella, sin preocuparse por el comportamiento apropiado para una dama a causa de su enojo, en medio del campo militar. – Mi madre me envió a buscarte, ¡nuestra cena familiar es hoy!  
El muchacho lo recordó y pidió disculpas, dando por terminada la práctica de combate con espadas.  
\- Lo lamento, te llevaré a la salida y me reuniré contigo después de cambiar mi ropa. – le aseguró a su hermana menor con la seriedad de un padre, mientras ofrecía su brazo como un caballero.  
\- Eso espero. No rompas tu palabra. – La jovencita aceptó y se despidió del soldado con una sonrisa. – ¡Buenas tardes, Sousuke-kun!  
\- Hasta mañana, Sousuke.  
\- Sí... Nos vemos, mi amo.

\- Por cierto. – le dijo Gou, durante el camino a la hacienda Matsuoka. – ¿El compromiso de Makoto-senpai no estaba dispuesto para hoy?... ¿Hermano?  
\- ... ¿Eh?... Sí... Al menos, eso creo... – respondió Rin, regresando a la vida de sus tristes divagaciones. – ¿Quieres ir a felicitarlo por su futura boda?  
\- ¡Así es!... Su novia me da mucha curiosidad, ¡dicen que es muy hermosa! – chilló la princesa, emocionada. – ¿Tú puedes venir conmigo a la visita oficial?  
\- No. Mi entrenamiento aún no alcanza el nivel avanzado.  
\- ¡Ah, pero mamá no otorgará su permiso si no me acompañas! – La hermana menor se colgó del mayor. – ¡Vamos, por favor!, iremos unos días nada más.  
Rin no deseaba separarse un largo tiempo de Sousuke, pero no pudo rechazar ese pedido hecho con tanta insistencia por la niña de sus ojos. Además, no había visto a Makoto en un año, a su querido amigo seguramente le daría mucho gusto recibir su visita.  
\- Tú ganas, Gou. – suspiró el príncipe. – Voy a arreglar los preparativos para el viaje.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor!

La mansión Tachibana se convirtió en un completo desastre esa tarde. El tutor de los Nanase convenció a Haruka para que aceptara la propuesta de su novio, pero el hermoso joven dio a conocer una enorme lista de condiciones como invitado de la familia anfitriona para quedarse por un mes sin estar casado. Una infantil venganza contra Makoto por haber arruinado la última parte de la ceremonia, sin duda alguna.  
\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Quiere caballa frita para el desayuno todos los días?!  
\- Sí. – le respondió el señor Hiragi a su sobrino. – Los encargados de la cocina están bastante alterados. Es un pedido casi imposible de cumplir en esta época del año.  
\- ... N-no puedo creerlo...  
\- Y exige una bañera mucho más grande que la del dormitorio para invitados... Tu novia ha resultado ser una persona con un carácter muy duro, mi querido sobrino.  
\- ¡Ya sé, trataré de hablar con él para que abandone estos caprichos sin sentido! – gritó Makoto.  
\- ¡Espera! – El anciano detuvo al muchacho antes de que llegara a la puerta de la biblioteca. – Él no quiere nada contigo por el resto del día.  
\- ... ¿Ah?  
\- Haruka sigue molesto por tu comportamiento anterior, aunque asegura que se le pasará pronto. Pero los sirvientes lo dudan y ahora planean sabotear tu compromiso, pues no desean a alguien tan desagradable por nueva ama.  
Makoto se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas... ¡Ah, Haruka estaba actuando como un niño malcriado! ¡¿Qué ocurrió con su admirable conducta de esta mañana?!... En cuestión de minutos, ese mismo chico puso a todo el equipo de la casa en contra de sus ideas, haciendo que experimentara una amarga derrota.  
\- Yo aún creo en ti. – El tío Hiragi acarició su hombro para darle apoyo. – Eres uno de mis herederos y debes ser capaz de solucionar tus propios problemas... Makoto, ordena a los empleados y toma las decisiones necesarias que falten ¡No te rindas!  
\- ¡Sí, lo lograré! – El futuro señor reunió valor gracias a estas palabras y salió dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. – ¡No defraudaré tu confianza, tío!  
"¡Yo voy a esforzarme porque quiero hacer feliz a Haruka!"

\- ¿Una carta para Rin-chan?  
\- Así es. – le dijo Makoto a Nagisa. – Por favor, entrégala en el departamento postal lo antes posible. No puedo abandonar la mansión porque estoy demasiado ocupado con los preparativos para la estadía de Haruka-san.  
("La verdad, a mi hermoso novio sólo le falta pedirme una piscina.")  
\- Mi señor Makoto, ¿está seguro de esto? – le preguntó Rei. – Mi familia ha servido a la suya por años y nunca había escuchado de un capricho similar... Yo entiendo que quiera ganarse a Haruka-san, ¿pero no sería mejor intentarlo después de la boda?  
\- ¡Esto no es un capricho, pero lo será si me doy por vencido! – Makoto levantó la voz con tanta firmeza que sus amigos no volvieron a dudar de sus deseos. – En serio, lamento mucho los problemas ocasionados a todos los sirvientes con estos cambios de último momento, ¡pero, por favor, confíen en mí y sigan mis instrucciones!  
El joven amo hizo una profunda reverencia delante de sus empleados para suplicar su ayuda, sorprendiendo a una persona que observaba la escena oculta detrás de una columna del vestíbulo.  
\- ¡Mi honor de mayordomo me obliga a acompañarlo hasta el final! – chilló Rei, conmovido por este gran discurso al borde del llanto. – No hay salida, ¡conseguiré la caballa, aunque deba pescar con mis propias manos! Usted encárguese de tener la habitación perfecta para Haruka-san.  
\- ¡Yo iré a entregar esa carta y regresaré volando a ayudar, Mako-chan! – añadió Nagisa. – Tú asegúrate de que Haru-chan esté contento y se quede con nosotros por siempre.  
\- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Muchas gracias!! – ("No importa qué pase, ¡no pienso dejarlo ir tan fácilmente!")  
Makoto, Rei y Nagisa salieron corriendo a cumplir cada una de sus obligaciones tras un abrazo, abandonando a ese individuo sin saber cómo sentirse ahora con el resultado de su plan. Sin embargo, esta noble actitud ante sus caprichos no hizo que Haruka tuviera una mejor imagen de su prometido, sino el espacio con todas comodidades solicitadas para comenzar su estancia.

Un magnífico dormitorio, el más grande de la casa, excepto por el cuarto del anciano y su hijo (que estaba de viaje), un baño lujoso con una elegante tina de metal, una estupenda vista del jardín, una cama amplia y muebles de madera fina, y también varios libreros atestados con colecciones completas sobre historia contemporánea, arte antiguo y ciencias políticas.  
\- Dime, ¿tienes alguna queja? – le preguntó el tío Hiragi, orgulloso de su sobrino.  
\- Esta habitación... huele a Makoto.  
(No es algo malo, después de todo.)

La noche cayó para darle fin a un día agotador y las pesadas tareas se cumplieron a tiempo gracias al mandato del joven amo, quien demostró una inteligencia y madurez superiores a las imaginadas por los sirvientes, que volvieron a confiar en sus decisiones. Makoto se retiró satisfecho a descansar, pero encontró a una visita sorpresa esperándolo en el cuarto para invitados.  
\- ¿Haruka-san?  
\- Buenas noches.  
Una vez más, Makoto quedó maravillado con la bella imagen de su novio, que llevaba un delicado camisón de seda blanco ajustado a su esbelta figura.  
\- ... ¿Q-qué... estás haciendo aquí?... – le preguntó, desviando la mirada para evitar alucinar cualquier cosa indebida. – ¿Acaso no estás cómodo en mi dormitorio?  
\- No, no es eso. – dijo Haruka, sonrojándose un poco. – Disculpa mi mala actitud, si quieres puedes regresar a tu cuarto.  
\- Está bien. – Makoto se impresionó por esto, pero continuó firme en su iniciativa. – Mi habitación es la mejor disponible y tú eres el invitado de honor... Además, nuestros empleados trabajaron muy duro para cambiar los muebles de sitio.  
\- ¿Por qué eres tan diferente? – le reclamó Haruka, molesto. – Yo me enfadé contigo porque estaba seguro de que todo se trataba de una pésima broma.  
\- ... ¿En serio?  
\- ¡Sí!... ¿No entiendes que tu deseo es imposible?  
\- Haruka-san. – El joven señor no se desanimó por estas palabras. – Por supuesto que no miento, porque tú me gustas mucho. Unos cuantos caprichos no detendrán mi objetivo.  
\- ¿De verdad, te gusto tanto? No llevamos más de medio día de conocernos.  
\- No, te equivocas. – interrumpió Makoto, arriesgándose a sufrir una decepción. – Tú y yo ya nos encontramos una vez en el pasado, aunque probablemente no lo recuerdes, mis padres me dejaron solo en el jardín de tu casa durante una visita por negocios y pude ver a un chico escondido entre las flores.  
"No importa si lastimas mis fantasías, debes comprender que esto es real."  
\- No, estás en un error. – le respondió Haruka. – Yo nunca me ocultaría entre brotes porque arruinaría sus pétalos. Nuestro primer encuentro fue en un campo de hierba.  
\- ...  
(Makoto se tardó un poco en procesar eso.)  
\- ¿Eh?... Entonces, ¡¿sí lo recuerdas?!...  
\- ... Sí. – asintió Haruka, abrumado por la alegría de Makoto. – ¿Cómo olvidar esto? Un niño castaño de ojos verdes andaba en mi jardín, arrancando mis flores favoritas con las manos sucias, llenas de tierra. Unas manos bastante pequeñas.  
\- ... Haruka-san...  
\- ...  
Haruka no soportó más esa mirada y salió huyendo del lugar.  
\- ¡Buenas noches!  
\- ¡Sí!... ¡Hasta mañana, Haruka-san! – gritó Makoto, muy emocionado. – ¡No olvides que tenemos una cita con Rei y Nagisa para ver las estrellas! ¡Vamos a cenar caballa asada! ¡Descansa bien y dulces sueños!  
Pero Haruka ya no podría dormir, y tampoco Makoto. Ambos jóvenes pasarían las horas esperando el día siguiente.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
Una cita bajo las estrellas


	4. Una cita bajo las estrellas

"Makoto Tachibana es un hombre muy extraño, es amable con todo el mundo."  
\- ¡Buenas noches, Haruka-san! – El joven amo saludó a su prometido con alegría tras encontrarse en las escaleras principales de la mansión.  
\- Buenas noches. – Haruka hizo lo mismo sin demostrar tanta ansiedad. – Disculpa, ¿me equivoqué en la hora que acordamos la cita?  
\- No... Yo me adelanté diez minutos porque no podía esperar más. – dijo Makoto, ofreciéndole su brazo para subir juntos al techo. – ¿Vamos?  
\- ... Sí.

\- ¡Ah, realmente te gusta mucho la caballa! – comentó Makoto, recordando el entusiasmo de su novio durante la cena. – ¡Nunca me imaginé ver a alguien comer así!  
\- ... No es cierto. – mintió Haruka, ruborizándose con fuerza. – Es la primera vez que ceno sin compañía de un tutor, lo lamento por dejarme llevar...  
\- ¡No importa! Ya te he dicho que no debes ser formal cuando estás conmigo.  
"¿Por qué eres tan diferente?... ¿Hay un motivo oculto?"

\- ¡Oh, Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan!  
\- ¡Nagisa-kun, ya para con eso!  
Los pensamientos de Haruka fueron interrumpidos por la llegada al mirador (Una simple torre de madera con unos enormes instrumentos en el tejado del palacio) y el encuentro con sus amigos. Una nueva experiencia para el hermoso invitado.  
\- ¡Buenas noches, Makoto-senpai! ¡Haruka-san!  
\- ¿Cómo están, chicos? – Makoto los saludó de mano y Haruka agachó la cabeza. – ¿Ya está todo listo?  
\- ¡En un momento, mi señor! – gritó Rei, entrando en un ataque de pánico. – ¡Tan sólo tenemos algunas dificultades menores con el telescopio! ¡Pero su confiable mayordomo se encargará del problema en este instante!  
\- Al parecer, la base está un poco floja. – les explicó Nagisa, con tranquilidad. – Y no nos permite apuntar el lente hacia el cielo.   
El aparato no mantenía la posición correcta cada vez que el aprendiz de sirviente principal intentaba enfocar las estrellas, haciéndolo pasar por una terrible vergüenza.  
\- ... ¡Imposible!... ¡Un desastre en una noche valiosa para mi amo y su futura esposa!... ¡¡Soy un completo fracaso!!...  
\- No digas eso, Rei. – intervino Makoto, acostumbrado a sus exageraciones (Haruka se sintió bastante preocupado por su salud.) – El telescopio es un vejestorio, no es tu culpa.  
\- ... P-pero, Makoto-senpai...  
\- ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?... Yo puedo sostener la base, mientras tú buscas las constelaciones... Después de todo, nuestro objetivo es que Haruka-san vea las estrellas.  
"¿Soy lo más importante?"  
\- ¡Sí!... ¡Usted tiene razón! – dijo Rei. – ¡Yo le prometí a su hermosa novia dar una clase sobre las maravillas del universo! ¡No debo rendirme tan fácilmente!... ¡Haruka-san! ¡¿Qué cosa desea ver?!  
\- ... No lo sé. – le respondió Haruka, aturdido por ese repentino cambio de actitud. – No tengo una estrella favorita. Por favor, que mi prometido escoja en mi lugar.  
\- Eso no es correcto. – sonrió Makoto. – ¡Ya sé!, vamos a buscar la constelación de Cáncer... Tu cumpleaños es en junio, ¿verdad?  
\- ... Sí.  
\- ¡Entonces, la veremos al inicio!  
"No lo entiendo."  
\- Haru-chan. – El muchacho rubio lo llamó a un lado. – ¿Quieres probar algunos de mis bocadillos especiales antes de empezar la clase? – Y le mostró una canasta con unos extraños emparedados.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Haruka, pues no estaba familiarizado con esa comida.  
\- ¡Mis inventos, panes con jalea de frutas y nata!... Los encargados de la cocina impiden su consumo porque no son sanos para los chicos en crecimiento, así que ni una palabra a nadie.  
\- ... Bueno. – Haruka aceptó uno y Nagisa devoró dos a la vez. – ¿Cómo los conseguiste si están prohibidos?  
\- ¡Ah, gracias a Mako-chan! ¡Él me deja entrar a la despensa todas las noches a escondidas y tomar cualquier ingrediente para preparar golosinas deliciosas!  
\- Ya veo... Ustedes se aprecian mucho, ¿no es cierto?  
\- ¡Sí, somos mejores amigos!... Mako-chan nunca nos abandonó, incluso cuando lo nombraron uno de los herederos de estas ricas tierras, ¡prometió que estaríamos juntos por siempre!... Él es muy torpe y se asusta con facilidad, pero no hay un compañero más leal en el mundo.  
Esas palabras alcanzaron a tocar el corazón de Haruka... Nagisa no intentaba crear una gran imagen por el bien de su amo, demostrando que existía un cariño sincero y la confianza para reírse de sus defectos... Los tres muchachos disfrutaban su compañía y apoyo mutuos sin ningún problema.   
Un hombre noble y mejor amigo de sus sirvientes, ¿quién lo habría imaginado? (Otra experiencia nueva.)  
\- ¡La constelación de Cáncer está a la vista! – anunció Rei. – ¡Adelante, Haruka-san!  
\- Sí.  
Haruka se inclinó junto al lente del aparato y observó con detenimiento una preciosa figura hecha por cincuenta diamantes diferentes.  
\- ¿Te gusta, Haruka-san? – le preguntó Makoto, contemplando el brillo en sus ojos azules. – Es una belleza.  
\- ... Es... un cangrejo.

¡La clase especial de astronomía para Haruka Nanase resultó un completo éxito! Los cuatro jóvenes pasaron las siguientes largas horas divirtiéndose con la búsqueda de cuerpos celestiales en una encantadora noche de primavera ¡Una perfecta primera cita!  
\- ¡Excelente trabajo, Rei-chan!, cumpliste tu deber. – lo felicitó Nagisa, cuando el grupo decidió tomarse un descanso y comer un poco de pan relleno con azúcar.  
\- Un placer. – El sirviente mayor sonrió con orgullo, para después regañar a su compañero por sus travesuras. – ¡Nagisa-kun, estos emparedados están prohibidos!  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Rei! Es una oportunidad única.  
\- Pero, mi señor Makoto, las reglas son...  
\- Eres sorprendente. – le dijo Haruka, interrumpiendo la discusión. – Me enseñaste cosas increíbles sobre las constelaciones de una manera simple y entretenida. Muchas gracias, Rei Ryugazaki.  
\- ... Haru-chan...  
\- ... Haruka-san... – El aprendiz de mayordomo se emocionó tanto, ¡que casi cae al suelo en una profunda reverencia! – ¡Usted me honra al acompañarnos!, ya que no es algo digno de su rango.  
\- Pero, ¿qué dices? – exclamó Nagisa. – ¡Haru-chan está muy feliz!... ¿No es verdad, Haru-chan?  
\- ... – El joven invitado comenzó a temblar por el frío y los nervios.  
\- En estas reuniones no existen las barreras sociales. – Makoto habló con firmeza y cubrió a su novio con una manta. – Si Haruka-san va a formar parte de nuestro grupo desde ahora, será mejor olvidarnos de las posturas y actuar con total libertad para ayudarlo a acostumbrarse, ¿no creen?  
\- ¡De acuerdo, Mako-chan!  
\- Yo no estoy seguro...  
\- ¡Ah, Rei-chan! – chilló el niño rubio, mientras frotaba su cabeza contra el hombro de su compañero, mostrando su afecto de un modo adorable.  
\- Bueno, si Haruka-san acepta.  
\- ...  
"¿Cómo debo actuar con ellos?"  
\- ¿Haruka-san, aún estás temblando? – le preguntó Makoto, preocupado. – ¿Quieres una bebida caliente?  
\- Sí, por favor.  
\- ¡Bien!, iré a traerte una taza de chocolate.  
\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Mi señor Makoto, permita que vaya en su lugar!  
\- No, gracias. Quiero hacer esto... Además, la persona que maneja el telescopio debe quedarse en el mirador... Tú estás a cargo hasta mi regreso, Rei.  
\- ... ¡Sí!... ¡Cuente conmigo, Makoto-senpai!  
\- ¡Oh, Mako-chan sabe cuál es tu punto débil!  
"¿Por qué no dejas que se ocupe tu sirviente?"

Haruka no pudo esperar mucho tiempo por la curiosidad y decidió ir a la cocina en cuanto su futuro esposo se demoró demasiado, ignorando los ofrecimientos de sus nuevos amigos. Este enorme cuarto se encontraba completamente oscuro a esas horas, obteniendo un aspecto siniestro gracias a sus hornos gigantes y varios utensilios de metal colgados en el techo. El hermoso joven no quería molestar a los empleados y encendió una vela sin contar con que la tenue luz de ese objeto convertiría su delicada figura en un aterrador espectro.  
\- ... Makoto.  
\- ¡¡Ahhhhhh!!  
\- ¡¡No grites!!  
\- ¡¡Un fantasma!!  
\- ¡¡Soy Haruka!!  
"¿Por qué te asustas así?"  
\- ... ¿Haruka-san? – Makoto se sintió terrible después de mostrarle uno de sus miedos más ridículos a su prometido. – ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, pero tardaste un largo rato y me angustié por tu ausencia. – El invitado notó un pequeño desastre atrás de su anfitrión, la leche derramada y el cacao esparcido por la superficie de la mesa. – ¿Cómo ocurrió?  
\- Lo siento. – El joven señor pidió disculpas, avergonzado. – La tetera caliente se resbaló entre mis manos.  
\- ¡¿Por qué no llamaste un ayudante, si no eres hábil para las tareas domésticas?!  
Haruka ya no soportaba los sucesos desconocidos a su alrededor.  
\- Porque esta es nuestra primera cita. – Makoto se sonrojó y sus ojos resplandecieron a la luz de la vela. – Rei nos enseñó las constelaciones y Nagisa proporcionó la comida... Yo también deseo hacer algo para ti.  
\- Pero tú eres el amo de casa, no deberías preocuparte por servir a otros... ¿Cuál es el motivo?  
\- Pues... – Makoto guardó silencio durante unos segundos y encogió los hombros. – No tengo ningún motivo... Esta es mi forma de ser.  
\- ...  
"Makoto Tachibana... es amable por naturaleza."  
\- ¿Acaso no te gusta?  
\- No... Está bien.  
\- ¡Gran alivio! ¡Sí!  
"Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien tan especial."  
\- ... ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pretendes con esas cosas, Haruka-san?...  
\- Makoto, vamos a preparar el chocolate... Tú trae el agua, yo voy a lavar las tazas.  
\- ¡Pero tú eres nuestro invitado!... No es correcto...  
\- ¡Quiero hacerlo! – Haruka le miró directo a los ojos, determinado a limpiar y cocinar para su señor. – Makoto, quiero hacer esto contigo.  
"¿Realmente, puedo enamorarme de ti?"  
\- ... ¡Sí, volveré enseguida!  
"La verdad, me da miedo averiguarlo."

\- ¿El agua se vierte de esta manera?  
\- Sí, déjala caer en el colador.  
\- ... ¡Ay! ¡Ay!  
\- ¡Está hirviendo, ten cuidado!  
\- ¡Lo siento!  
\- La crema se mezcla despacio. – Haruka le tomó ambas manos a Makoto para guiarlo en esa tarea.  
("Sus manos son enormes, pero antes eran más pequeñas que las mías... ¿Por qué creció tanto?")  
Los dos jóvenes novios cocinaron un delicioso chocolate caliente con espuma dulce y leche para su cita romántica bajo las estrellas ¡Una velada inolvidable y maravillosa!

Más tarde, tras despedir a sus amigos de camino a los dormitorios para la nobleza, Makoto se sintió muy contento al comprobar que Haruka sujetaba su brazo con mayor agrado y confianza.  
\- Mi señor, le debo una disculpa.  
\- ¿Eh?... ¿Por qué, Haruka-san?  
\- Yo lo juzgué mal, asumí que dejaba las decisiones difíciles a los demás y no se preocupaba por nada, excepto la fortuna de su reino, pero usted es un hombre gentil, sincero y generoso con sus súbditos.  
\- Ah, tú también eres amable, Haruka-san. – Makoto le devolvió el cumplido de forma casual. – El pobre Rei no logró armar el telescopio a tiempo, pero recibió muchos halagos de tu parte. Nagisa trajo sus famosos panes para compartir con nosotros y nunca se enteró de que no te gusta el dulce. – Haruka no supo cómo responder a esto. – Y yo aprendí a preparar un sabroso chocolate con tu ayuda a pesar de mis torpes manos ¡Gracias por ser paciente conmigo!  
\- Mi enseñanza fue bastante estricta.  
\- No había nadie alrededor para obligarte a actuar de ese modo... ¿Sabes?, me alegra que mostraras tu naturaleza real, porque quiero conocer en transparente todo de mi novio.  
"Yo también quisiera poder comprenderte mejor."  
\- Además, no soy tan sincero, sí tengo una razón para ser atento contigo. – Makoto se atrevió a confesar esto desde el fondo de su corazón. – Deseo verte feliz.  
(La decepción de Haruka no duró ni un segundo.)  
\- Tal vez, te parezca tonto, pero lo que más recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro es una sonrisa. Una hermosa, radiante e inocente, ¡y adoraría verla de nuevo!... ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo para que no volvieras a sonreír?  
\- ...  
\- Está bien. No tienes que contarlo, si no quieres. – El joven amo acarició con ternura el rostro de su prometido. – Y tampoco complacerme en contra de tu voluntad, ¿pero puedo consentirte por una risa auténtica?  
"¡Ya basta!, se supone que estoy preparado para mantener mis emociones bajo control... ¡¿Por qué mi pecho no deja de saltar?!"  
\- ¿Haruka-san?  
\- ... Haz lo que quieras. – Haruka se apartó de su señor y entró a su propio cuarto.  
\- ¡Sí!, gracias... ¡Ah, por cierto! – gritó Makoto, antes de que cerrara la puerta en su cara. – ¿No te gustaría ir al sector comercial del pueblo este fin de semana?  
\- ¿Qué?  
("¿El sector comercial?")  
\- Hay que comprar un telescopio. Es un lugar grande y divertido, podríamos pasear y buscar otras cosas, por ejemplo, libros sobre el teatro europeo y material para dibujar, ¿qué dices?  
\- Sí. Me encantaría ir allá.  
\- ¡A la orden!, es una nueva cita.  
\- ...  
("Eres muy molesto.")

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
Una aventura en el sector comercial  
(La llegada del Príncipe Matsuoka.)


	5. Una aventura en el sector comercial

"Mi nombre es Haruka Nanase y soy el hijo menor de una noble familia, gobernante de las montañas al norte del país. Un reino próspero que sufrió mucho por culpa de unas terribles enfermedades, consecuencias de una guerra territorial... Mi misión es simple, garantizar que la tragedia no se repita con una alianza por la seguridad de mi pueblo, casándome con un señor poderoso, pero yo no estaba preparado para Makoto Tachibana... Mi futuro esposo es un hombre diferente a los otros nobles... Él es humilde, ingenuo y amable, vive en un mundo de fantasías, inclina la cabeza frente a sus sirvientes, gusta jugar con amigos después de sus lecciones y adora tener citas en lugares extraños."  
\- ¡Haruka-san, ya llegamos! – Makoto le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a bajar del carruaje. – ¡Bienvenido al sector comercial!  
"Y también sueña con casarse por amor."  
La calle principal de este sitio estaba atestada de tiendas a lo ancho de varios kilómetros con grandes pasajes en forma de laberinto y una multitud de personas ocupadas con su mercancía en cualquier lado, anunciando precios, vendiendo y comprando cosas, comida y animales.  
El hermoso joven se sintió tan aturdido por el alboroto que saltó junto a su novio.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – Makoto demostró su preocupación, rodeándolo con sus brazos.  
\- Sí. – le respondió Haruka, avergonzado. – No estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de ruido.  
\- ¡Ah, ya quiero probar los dulces nuevos! – gritó Nagisa y echó a correr, pero su compañero lo agarró de la ropa antes de que pudiera alejarse. – ... ¡¿Eh?!... ¡Rei-chan!  
\- No tenemos tiempo, Nagisa-kun. La carroza del amo Hiragi volverá en unas horas... Un telescopio moderno, lentes, libros y material para pintar. Hay un largo trecho por delante.  
\- Entonces, lo mejor es separarnos. – propuso Makoto. – Haruka-san y yo iremos al sector de arte. Nagisa y tú, al laboratorio por los instrumentos y los cristales... Así, todos podremos pasear un momento.  
\- ¡Sí!... ¡Mako-chan sí me entiende!  
\- Mi señor Makoto, usted consiente demasiado a Nagisa-kun... ¿Qué tal si hay algún problema? Es el deber de un mayordomo cuidar a sus amos.  
\- No te preocupes y compra el telescopio que quieras. – (La verdad, el joven noble deseaba permanecer a solas con su invitado.) – Yo conozco perfectamente esta zona.  
\- ... ¿Está seguro?... Porque...  
\- ¡Ya basta! Ahora, ustedes están desperdiciando el tiempo mientras discuten. – chilló Nagisa. – ¡Rápido, Rei-chan! ¡El puesto de calamar frito nos queda de camino! ¡Sí!  
\- ... ¡¿Eh?!... ¡Alto, Nagisa-kun!  
\- ¡Adiós, Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan!  
\- Nos vemos. – Makoto esperó a que sus amigos se perdieran de vista y le tomó la mano a su prometido. – ¿Vamos?  
"Yo ya abandoné las ilusiones."

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir, Haruka-san?... Esta es tu primera visita a un sector comercial, ¿no?  
\- ... ¿Por qué asumes eso? – ("¡Por supuesto!")  
\- No dejas de mirar con asombro a todas partes.  
\- ... – Haruka se sonrojó mucho por la vergüenza.  
\- ¡A la orden! Yo te enseñaré los puestos que desees.  
\- ¿Acaso el señor Hiragi no te prohíbe nada?  
\- ¿Eh?... Pues, no. Mi tío asegura que un gobernante debe ser capaz de mezclarse con su pueblo.  
("A veces, pienso que nunca podré comprenderlo del todo.")  
\- ¿Gustas una manzana de caramelo?  
\- ... ¿Una fruta azucarada?  
\- ¡Ahora, vuelvo! – Makoto se apresuró a alcanzar el carrito de golosinas sin aguardar respuesta.  
\- ...  
("No importa, cada día me acostumbro más a sus rarezas.")  
Haruka se detuvo a un lado de la calle para esperar y oyó un llanto muy doloroso.  
Un niño pequeño estaba temblando de miedo encogido debajo de un mostrador.  
\- Hola. – El joven noble se inclinó y le habló con un tono suave. – ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- ... M-mi... mamá... – El menor balbuceó sin parar de llorar. – ... No sé... d-dónde está...  
\- Un extraviado. – Haruka actuó indignado por esto. – No temas. Mi deber es ayudarte.  
\- ... ¿Q-quién eres?...  
\- Mi nombre es Haruka Nanase y soy un nob...  
\- Haruka-san. – Makoto regresó y no lo dejó terminar la frase. – ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Este niño no encuentra a su madre, Makoto.  
\- Oh, ya entiendo. – El amo consoló al pequeño con ternura, regalándole su manzana de caramelo. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
\- ... T-subaki, señor...  
\- Muy bien, Tsubaki-kun. – Makoto sonrió y le tendió la mano. – ¿Qué te parece si caminas con nosotros hasta que veas a tu mamá?  
\- ... ¿E-en serio?... ¿U-ustedes... me ayudarán a buscarla?...  
\- Vamos a recorrer todo el sector comercial, si es necesario.  
Ambos jóvenes columpiaron al niño en el aire mientras preguntaban a la gente por su madre y el llanto se convirtió en risas inmediatamente, pues no tardaron en reunirlo con ella.  
\- ¡Tsubaki! ¡Mi bebé! – gritó la mujer, tomándolo en brazos. – ¡Muchas gracias, señores!  
\- No hay nada para agradecer. – le dijo Haruka. – Es deber de un...  
\- ¡Eh, un buen vecino! – Pero Makoto lo interrumpió otra vez. – ¿No es verdad, Haruka-san?  
(La madre y su hijo reaccionaron con desconcierto ante esta actitud.)  
\- ¿Por qué no les revelaste tu apellido? – preguntó Haruka, tras dejar a una familia feliz.  
\- Porque mis súbditos se intimidan cuando lo hago y eso no me agrada. – le explicó Makoto. – Yo prefiero hablar con ellos sin ningún trato especial.  
("Eres único, Makoto.")  
\- ¡Ah, no pude comer una manzana de caramelo!  
\- ... – Haruka suspiró y le ofreció la suya. – Toma.  
\- Pero, ¿y tú? – El objetivo de Makoto es que su novio probara su golosina favorita. – ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a compartirla!  
\- No, gracias.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- ...  
("No puedo besarte, aún.")

Makoto y Haruka continuaron su paseo tomados de la mano (y entrelazando los dedos.) La confianza y el cariño entre ellos aumentaban cada vez más... El futuro amo empezaba a sentir una calidez increíble al estar a solas con el invitado y se esforzaba por cortejarlo sutilmente, rozando sus hombros o acariciando su rostro y su cabello, descubriendo que él lo disfrutaba de la misma manera... ¡Tal vez, su nuevo sueño no era un deseo imposible!  
\- Perdona. – Haruka le llamó la atención para sacarlo de esos pensamientos. – Quisiera comprar este estuche de acuarelas.  
\- Una paleta con todos los colores... ¡Por supuesto!  
\- Gracias, Makoto.  
\- ¡Es un placer!  
("Por favor, no hagas de esto la gran cosa. Es normal darle regalos a tu prometido.")  
\- ¿Algo más para llevar? – Makoto se mostró ansioso, así que Haruka eligió la figura de una caballa.  
\- Este reloj mecánico.  
\- Ah, ¡qué bonito! – ("En realidad, es muy raro.") – Voy a pagarlo.  
("No es mi culpa, si él se hace ilusiones. No es mi culpa.")  
\- ¡Espera, Makoto! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Haruka levantó la voz porque su novio iba a entregar una fortuna por ese capricho.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices, Haruka-san?  
\- ¡Es mucho dinero, no lo vale!  
\- ¿De cuál producto está hablando? – El vendedor no admitió su falta. – Esta es la suma correcta para mi negocio.  
\- ¡Esa baratija no cuesta diez monedas! – chilló Haruka, convencido del engaño.  
\- ¡Es una antigüedad de valor incalculable!  
\- ¡Usted es un estafador!  
\- ¡Haruka-san! – Makoto decidió que abandonaran la tienda para evitar una discusión. – ¿Respiras bien?... No tenías por qué enojarte demasiado.  
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Él estaba estafándote y tú estabas permitiéndolo!... Makoto, no puedes ser tan inocente.  
\- El precio sí me pareció un poco exagerado, pero ese hombre se puso muy contento y no logré contestar que no... Además, tú deseabas poseer un reloj-caballa.  
("¿Soy lo más importante, otra vez?")  
\- Una bondad excesiva llega a ser peligrosa. – Haruka no se conmovió y continuó con el regaño. – La próxima ocasión, déjalo a mi juicio... Yo me encargaré de que nadie vuelva a aprovecharse...  
\- ... Haruka-san...  
¡Makoto cayó en cuenta de que sólo intenta protegerlo, entonces!  
\- ¿Entendiste?  
\- ¡Sí!... ¡Muchas gracias! – El amo saltó de felicidad y volvió a entrelazar sus dedos. – ¡Yo también prometo cuidar de ti!  
\- ...  
("Esto no es lo que quiero.")  
\- ¿Haruka-san?  
El hermoso joven no soportó demostrar su afecto y le arrebató la mano a Makoto.  
\- ... ¿Qué te pasa?...  
\- Nada, quiero irme de aquí. – ("¡Ya basta!")  
\- Pero aún no hemos comprado un juguete.  
\- ¡No importa! – gritó Haruka, sintiendo que su cariño lo golpeaba. – ¡Y no insistas!... ¡No me consientas más!  
("Eres una buena persona... ¡No es justo!")  
\- Lo siento. – Makoto aceptó con tristeza. – Vamos a reunirnos con los chicos.  
\- Sí.

"Tan sólo soy un hermoso regalo para un señor con fortuna... Mi noble familia se encargó de enseñarme a controlar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera interferir con ese deber... ¿Por qué esta calidez es bastante atractiva?...  
... ¿Desde cuándo deseo cuidar de este molesto muchacho? ¡No me interesa el romance!... Además, ¿cómo podría enamorarse de mí? ¡Hay otros miembros de la realeza con mayor atractivo!... Tal vez, sea lo mejor deshacer nuestro compromiso... Makoto está a tiempo para olvidar..."  
\- ... ¿Makoto?...  
Haruka miró a su alrededor y no encontró a su prometido por ninguna parte.

\- ¡Oh, Mako-chan! – Rei y Nagisa alcanzaron a su amo en la calle principal. – ¡Aquí estás!  
\- ¡Muchachos! ¡Ayúdenme! – suplicó Makoto, con una voz temblorosa. – ¡Haruka-san desapareció!  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?! – exclamó Rei, entrando en pánico.  
\- ¿No andaban tomados de la mano?  
\- Sí, pero nos separamos de camino al laboratorio. – (Makoto nunca se perdonaría si algo malo le ocurría a Haruka.) – ¡Por favor, tenemos que encontrarlo!  
\- No te preocupes, Mako-chan. – Nagisa apretó los hombros de sus dos amigos para evitar que el miedo se apoderara de ellos. – ¡Si trabajamos juntos, lo haremos!  
\- ... ¡Sí, iré a traer oficiales de la policía!  
\- ¡Bien, nosotros revisaremos por acá!  
\- ... ¡Haruka-san, ¿dónde estás?!...  
\- ... ¡Haru-chan, responde!...

Haruka no se quedó en un sólo lugar, anduvo por varios callejones, buscando una ruta que lo llevara de regreso, pero nada le resultó y al final acabó en una zona peligrosa cerca del puerto.  
"¿Dónde estás, Makoto?... ¡Esto es mi culpa!"  
\- El dinero, ahora.  
Un hombre de aspecto siniestro apareció y amenazó a Haruka con un cuchillo.  
\- Lo lamento, pero no poseo dinero. Buenas tardes.  
El joven noble se dispuso a marchar sin problemas.  
\- ¡¿Acaso quieres verme la cara?! – El sujeto enfureció y le cerró el paso.  
\- ... No estoy mintiendo. – (Haruka sintió nauseas a causa del olor a alcohol.)  
\- ¡Dame todo lo que tengas! – Y apretó su cuello para arrancarle la ropa.  
\- ¡¡Suélteme!!  
Haruka lo atacó en la cara con el codo.  
\- ... ¡¡Arg!!... ¡¡Maldita sea!!...  
\- ¡Eh, Kazuo! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Un grupo pequeño salió de un bar próximo y se reunió con ellos. – ¡¿Quién es este?!  
\- ¡¡Ah, esa vieja me golpeó!!  
\- ¡¿Estás ciego?! – Un hombre bajo se echó a reír y señaló el pecho descubierto de Haruka. – ¡No es una mujer!  
\- ¡¿Un muchacho?!  
\- ¡Qué lástima! ¡Odio a los niños!  
\- Alto. – Y el jefe lo miró interesado. – Es hermoso, podrían pagarnos mucho por él.  
¡Haruka supo que no tenía opción y trató de huir!  
"¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo permitir esto!" – Los bandidos lo rodearon de inmediato, pero él se defendió con valentía, sin temer otra cosa que no ver más a su señor. – "¡Makoto me está esperando! ¡Yo debo volver con él!"  
\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de luchar, basura!  
\- ¡Rápido, trae algo para dormirle!  
\- ¡Ten cuidado, no dañes su piel!  
"¡¡Ahora, ¿qué hago?!!... ¡Makoto, ayúdame!" – El olor a alcohol penetró la mente de Haruka.

\- ¡Aléjense de él! ¡Es una orden!  
("¿Quién eres?... Tú no eres Makoto.")  
¡Un apuesto príncipe rescató a Haruka!  
Un noble habilidoso con la espada, de cabello rojo, ojos oscuros y una sonrisa afilada, de un buen rango por su traje, sus joyas y el fornido guardaespaldas a un lado, que se unió a esta batalla con sus propios puños.  
\- ¡Sousuke, te dije que cuidaras a Gou!  
\- ¿Y su alteza se queda con toda la diversión?  
\- ¡Ah, no me molestes, idiota!  
\- Estos hombres no te darán pelea, Rin. – ("Ellos son buenos amigos.") – ¡Vamos a competir por cuál puede derrotar a más!  
Las técnicas en el combate de los misteriosos guerreros impresionaron a Haruka.  
\- ... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – El hermoso joven intentó averiguarlo, pero empezó a desmayarse pronto, mientras sus agresores luchaban por escapar.  
\- ¡¿Estás bien?! – Entonces, el príncipe lo cargó en brazos, permitiendo que su compañero terminara de destrozar a esos malditos delincuentes.  
\- ... No... Aún no... – Haruka se esforzó hasta el último instante para mantener la conciencia. – ... Q-quiero verlo...  
\- ¿A quién?  
\- ... Makoto...  
Este incidente sería el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la relación de Makoto y Haruka.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
La visita del príncipe guerrero


	6. La visita del príncipe guerrero

"Makoto." – Haruka perdió el conocimiento por culpa de la droga que esos hombres le obligaron a tomar, pero varias imágenes se quedaron en su cabeza después del rescate. – "¿Dónde estás, Makoto?"  
El guerrero de cabello rojo comprendió sus últimas palabras, supo rápidamente a donde pertenecía y lo llevó de regreso a su hogar.  
La mansión Tachibana estaba llena de lamentos y rostros tristes. El invitado se sintió conmovido por esto, pero lo que destrozó su corazón fue la mirada de su novio...  
... ¡Haruka trató de recuperarse pronto para no provocar más pena!, pero resultó inútil.  
El médico de la familia lo atendió y le recomendó permanecer en cama por el resto del día, y el amo Hiragi aprobó esta orden.

La futura ama no pudo salir del dormitorio que su prometido le regaló para su estancia, y tampoco hablar con nadie hasta el anochecer, cuando recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo y el dueño de casa permitió la entrada a visitas.  
\- ¡Haru-chan!  
\- ¡Haruka-san!  
¡Rei y Nagisa irrumpieron en el cuarto y se arrodillaron junto a la cama de Haruka!  
"¿Dónde está Makoto?"  
\- ¡¿Estás bien?! – ¡El niño rubio lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas! – ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?!  
\- ¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Haruka-san necesita descansar! – lo regañó Rei, pero fue incapaz de mantener su postura acostumbrada y rompió a llorar. – ¡Por favor, le ruego que me perdone!  
"Este comportamiento no es propio de un sirviente." – Haruka se quedó confundido.  
\- ¡Yo no debí permitir que usted pasara por esta terrible experiencia! – El aprendiz de mayordomo agarró sus gafas rojas y las apretó entre sus manos. – ¡Mañana mismo, presentaré mi renuncia! ¡Haruka-san, es muy importante para nosotros!  
\- ¡No digas eso, Rei-chan! – le suplicó Nagisa. – Haru-chan está a salvo y el amo Hiragi prometió que apresarían a los malvados... ¡No te culpes más, por favor!...  
\- Soy un miembro de la familia Ryugazaki, y amigo de Makoto-senpai. – continuó Rei, convencido de que merecía un castigo. – Mi hermano me confió la seguridad de esta casa junto con sus preciados lentes... ¿Cómo podría seguir en mi puesto, ahora?  
\- ... Rei-chan...  
\- Ya basta. – Haruka habló con una voz firme. – Yo me alejé de mi señor y puse la vida en riesgo por una tonta discusión... En serio, lamento mucho haber ocasionado tantos problemas y les agradezco que se preocuparan por mí... No volverá a suceder, lo juro.  
"Mis amigos." – El hermoso joven se detuvo, a causa de un nudo en la garganta.  
Ese bello sentimiento de felicidad saltaba en su pecho.  
\- ¡Haru-chan!  
\- ¡Haruka-san!  
¡Ambos sirvientes se arrojaron a abrazarlo otra vez!  
\- ¡Entonces, ¿aún podemos estar contigo?!  
\- ¡¿Y yo aún puedo ser su mayordomo?!  
\- Por supuesto que sí. – (Los labios de Haruka empezaron a temblar.) – Quiero seguir saliendo con ustedes a jugar en el jardín y ver las estrellas, es agradable.  
(¿Una sonrisa?)  
\- ¡A la orden, Haruka-san! – gritó Rei, secándose las lágrimas. – ¡Voy a preparar las actividades para la próxima semana en este instante! ¡No lo defraudaré, le doy mi palabra!  
\- ¡Ah, Rei-chan ha vuelto! – chilló Nagisa. – ¡Estoy tan emocionado!  
\- Yo también. – (Sin embargo, esto no era suficiente.) – ¿Dónde está Makoto?  
\- ...  
Rei y Nagisa no se atrevieron a responder tras intercambiar miradas ansiosas.  
\- No entiendo. – Haruka intentó levantarse y ellos lo impidieron. – ¿Está bien?  
\- ... Sí. – le reveló Nagisa, un poco incómodo. – Mako-chan estaba muy alterado, pero se tranquilizó cuando el doctor aseguró que no tenías heridas graves y sólo te recetó descanso.  
"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quiere ver..."  
\- El príncipe Matsuoka vino de visita. – Rei decidió no darle vueltas al asunto. – Y el amo Makoto dijo que es su deber atenderlo durante la cena.  
\- ...  
(La sonrisa de Haruka desapareció.)

\- ¡Un brindis por Rin Matsuoka! ¡El futuro gobernante de las tierras más ricas de este país!  
El comedor principal (uno de los cuartos amplios de la casa) se preparó inmediatamente para un elegante banquete con la vajilla de porcelana fina y los cubiertos de plata, aunque los invitados llegaran de imprevisto y los dueños temieran por una tragedia momentos antes. El señor Hiragi no se atrevió a abrir las puertas de su hogar a los hijos de una noble familia sin la tertulia apropiada ¡Una comida exquisita y el mejor vino!  
\- Muchas gracias, pero ese título les pertenece a los Kirishima. – Rin sonrió a su anfitrión y su sobrino. – Mi hacienda todavía no es superior a la suya.  
\- El valor de la propiedad no está en sus riquezas materiales. – El anciano le correspondió con el cariño de un pariente lejano. – Tu padre estaría orgulloso de tu trabajo.  
\- Sí, lo sé.  
El heredero del reino vecino volvió a agradecer conmovido por estas palabras y su bella hermana le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.  
(Sousuke hizo lo mismo, pero debajo de la mesa.)  
\- ¡Vamos! ¡A comer cuanto gusten! ¡Nunca podremos pagarles por rescatar a nuestra futura ama!  
Los sirvientes se acercaron a ofrecerles una copa de vino al gran señor, la princesa y su guardaespaldas, invitado a compartir con los nobles por esta ocasión en especial.  
Una maravillosa cena abundante en deliciosos platos a base de res, cerdo y cordero.  
\- No es necesario. – respondió Rin. – El deber de un gobernante es proteger a todos.  
\- ¡Así se habla, muchacho!  
"Entonces, ¿por qué no pude cuidar a Haruka?"  
\- Makoto, ¿sigues despierto? – El guerrero no tardó en darse cuenta de que la mente de su amigo yacía en otra parte. – No dices ni una palabra.  
\- ... ¿Eh? – El joven amo regresó a la realidad. – El cansancio... ¿Cómo estás, Gou-chan?...  
\- ¡Muchas felicidades por su compromiso, Makoto-senpai! – La chica pelirroja sonrió con un gesto similar al de su hermano. – ¡Su novia es muy hermosa, serán la pareja perfecta!  
\- ... Oh... Muchas gracias...  
\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está?  
\- ¡Gou-chan, cuánto has crecido! ¡Eres idéntica a tu encantadora madre! – El tío Hiragi decidió interrumpirlos, pues su sobrino lucía demasiado distraído para seguir la charla. – No me sorprendería saber que tienes pretendientes en fila.  
\- Bueno, sí. – Gou no pudo continuar porque Rin se atragantó con la comida. – ¿Ah?  
Un sirviente se apresuró a reponer más vino para salvar al noble príncipe.  
\- No diga eso, señor Hiragi... Mi hermana aún es joven para el matrimonio.  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no!... Ya tengo 17 años y varias de mis amigas están casadas.  
\- ¡No me importa! ¡Yo soy tu hermano mayor y digo que no estás lista!  
\- ¡Qué egoísta! ¡Eres cruel conmigo!  
\- Ah, me alegra ver que ellos se llevan tan bien. – El anciano echó a reír, intentando animar a Makoto para disfrutar la velada.  
"¿Por qué no logré proteger a mi prometido?"  
\- Si eres el mayor, cásate primero, para que yo también pueda hacerlo. – le dijo Gou a Rin, muy molesta. – ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de entrenar y buscar una esposa?  
\- ...  
Sousuke se levantó de la mesa repentinamente, y pidió permiso para salir.  
\- Discúlpenme, quisiera ir a descansar.  
\- Adelante, valiente guerrero. – le respondió el señor Hiragi, impresionado con sus conductas de militar. – Gracias por tus leales servicios, estamos en deuda contigo.  
\- Buenas noches.  
El soldado hizo una reverencia y abandonó el comedor.

\- ¡Sousuke, espera! – Rin alcanzó a su mejor amigo, en el pasillo a los dormitorios para los empleados. – Por favor, quédate.  
\- Tú sabes que ese no es mi lugar.  
El príncipe trató de tomar su mano, pero él lo rechazó.  
\- No llores, Rin. – Sousuke se esforzó para sonreír ante esa cara llena de tristeza y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. – Este país necesita un gobernante supremo igual a ti.  
\- ... ¡Idiota, no estoy llorando!...  
("Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con este amor?")

\- ¿Haruka-san no nos acompañará? – le preguntó Gou al dueño de casa. – Mi madre mandó una tela especial para el ajuar de su boda y me encantaría mostrársela.  
\- El doctor le ha ordenado descansar hasta mañana, lo siento.  
\- No está grave, ¿verdad?  
\- No, querida mía.  
La amena charla entre el alegre anciano y la risueña princesa continuó durante toda la noche sin interrupciones de terceros (El tío Hiragi no posee la fortuna de tener hijas y siempre quiso a Gou como su sobrina consentida.) El príncipe ya no sintió ánimos para disfrutar el resto de la bienvenida. Makoto se dio cuenta (sin olvidar sus propios problemas) y le propuso a su amigo que más tarde pasearan por su pacífico jardín.

"¿Por qué no has venido a verme, Makoto?" – Haruka daba vueltas mientras tanto, sin poder sacarse a su novio de sus pensamientos. – "¿Acaso no te importo?... ¡Soy tu prometido!"  
La comida sobre su mesa estaba intacta, y también los panecillos dulces con fruta que Rei y Nagisa habían traído para desearle una pronta recuperación.  
El posible abandono de su futuro esposo tras una experiencia traumática torturaba al hermoso joven y la belleza del otro invitado no ayudaba en lo absoluto... El color de su cabello, esos profundos ojos y esa afilada sonrisa... Un dolor horrible se apoderó de su corazón gracias a ese extraño sentimiento, pero recordó la ternura y amabilidad de su señor y mantuvo la esperanza de que todo fuera un simple malentendido.  
"Makoto vendrá." – Haruka decidió sentarse a esperar en la ventana del exterior. – "Estoy seguro."

Los jardines del palacio son preciosos, un paraíso de la naturaleza con campos de hortalizas trabajados de manera especial para el disfrute de sus propietarios, caminos cercados con altos arbustos aromáticos, colinas rebosantes de varias flores y un cerezo frondoso y fuerte en el centro. Un lugar perfecto para una cita.  
Los dos nobles pasearon juntos, hablando de cosas sin significado, hasta llegar a la sombra de este enorme árbol, el favorito del apuesto príncipe.  
\- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Rin a Makoto, recargándose sobre la corteza. – ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- ...  
"¡Soy patético!"  
¡El joven amo se inclinó delante de su invitado!  
\- ¡Muchas gracias por rescatar a Haruka-san! ¡Estoy en deuda eterna contigo!  
\- ¿Eso es todo? – El muchacho pelirrojo se mostró decepcionado. – ¡No me debes nada, somos amigos!... Además, yo auxilio a la gente que está en gran peligro.  
"Rin es tan fuerte." – La imagen del guerrero resplandeció a la luz de la luna. – "No puedo compararme con él."  
\- Dime, ¿cómo está? – (Este prolongado silencio no le gustó ni un poco.) – Sus heridas no son graves, ¿verdad?  
\- ...  
\- ¿Makoto?  
"No puedo proteger a nadie."  
\- ¿Aún no has ido a verlo? – exclamó Rin, muy impresionado. – ¡Haruka Nanase es tu futuro esposo!  
\- ¡Ya sé! – ¡El joven señor estalló y comenzó a llorar con intensa amargura! – ¡¿No entiendes?!... ¡Yo prometí cuidarlo siempre y dejé que le hicieran daño!... ¡Haruka-san debe estar odiándome, ahora!...  
\- ...  
\- ... ¡Nunca me voy a perdonar por esto!... Tal vez, si fuera más fuerte y estuviera mejor preparado, ¡Haruka-san permanecería a salvo!  
"Increíble." – Rin consoló a su amigo, comprobando lo que ya sospechaba. – "Él está realmente enamorado de su novio."  
\- ¡Por favor, ayúdame! – Makoto se sentía derrotado, pero no podía perder las esperanzas. – ¡Quiero aprender a pelear!, para proteger a Haruka-san del peligro y ser digno de él.  
Estas lágrimas brillaban con profundo amor y determinación.  
\- Por supuesto que lo haré, si eso quieres, pero primero debo pedirte algo.  
\- ¡Sí! – Makoto aceptó con total entrega. – ¡Cualquier cosa!  
\- No lo dejes solo.  
El noble príncipe decidió apoyarlo, aunque la envidia carcomiera su interior.  
\- Haruka dijo tu nombre antes de desmayarse entre mis brazos... Ese chico pensaba en ti y quería verte, incluso en los peores momentos.  
\- ...  
\- Yo estoy seguro de que no te odia.  
Makoto sintió que su corazón iba a explotar.  
"No es posible... ¡No quiero mentiras!"  
\- Ahora mismo, él espera tu visita. – Rin arrancó unas flores del árbol. – Anda, arrodíllate y pídele disculpas con este obsequio.  
Y el suelo bajo de sus pies empezó a temblar.  
"¿De verdad, Haruka espera por mí?"  
\- Gracias. – Makoto se repuso y reunió valor con esta nueva promesa. – Eres el mejor.  
\- Sí, ya lo sé.  
"Haruka, ¿podrás perdonarme por ser demasiado débil?"  
\- ¡¿Eso es todo?! – El príncipe guerrero le rodeó el cuello con su brazo, convencido de que no tenía ningún problema. – ¡Ah, estoy enojado contigo!... ¡Ya deja de llorar y sonríe!  
\- ... ¿Eh?... ¡Alto!... ¡No me hagas cosquillas!... ¡¿Por qué estás molesto?!...  
\- ¡No te interesa!  
("Tú no tienes idea de lo que es sufrir por amor.")

El corazón de Haruka se quebró, mientras contemplaba esta escena.  
Los dos jóvenes, riendo y abrazándose, debajo del árbol de cerezo.  
"No soy tan importante para Makoto, después de todo."

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
El amor entre la luz y la sombra (SOURIN)


	7. El amor entre la luz y la sombra - 1era PARTE

"No soy tan importante para Makoto, después de todo."  
Haruka se apartó de la ventana, deseando que esa imagen desapareciera, su futuro esposo disfrutando junto a otro hombre mientras él recuperaba la salud tras un terrible accidente y no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos... ¿Qué sucedió con ese dulce muchacho y sus promesas de amor?... El invitado sintió vergüenza por caer en su juego durante largo tiempo, aunque no cediera dispuesto a contestar, confió en que cada palabra de Makoto era verdadera... El señor no estaba entregado a su sueño. Tal vez, ni él mismo lo sabía... Haruka decidió aceptar esta realidad y reprimir sus nuevas emociones, rechazando el dolor.  
\- ¿Haruka-san? – Makoto llamó a la puerta. – ¿Estás despierto?  
\- Sí. – El joven noble se armó con todo su orgullo. – Adelante.  
El amo de casa entró para ver a su novio sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro, ¡inmediatamente anheló abrazarlo y gritar el temor que sintió al perder su compañía!, pero se contuvo y acercó despacio, ofreciéndole un ramo del jardín.  
\- En serio, lo lamento mucho. – Makoto pidió disculpas con tristeza. – Yo te prometí un paseo divertido... ¡Por favor, perdóname!  
\- No interesa.  
\- ...  
\- Tú no tienes la culpa. – Haruka recibió el regalo sin mostrar la cara. – Los accidentes ocurren, le dije eso a Rei y Nagisa... Yo estoy bien, no hay motivo para preocuparse... La alianza está a salvo.  
\- ... Haruka-san...  
"¿Qué te pasa?" – Makoto se desconcertó por este trato indiferente. – "¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo?"  
"Tus sentimientos fueron más importantes, aun cuando mi vida corría peligro, y eso no puede volver a pasar."  
\- Por cierto, me enteré de que mi benefactor es un invitado en el palacio. – El hermoso joven continuó la conversación para cambiar de tema. – ¿Quién es?  
\- Oh. El príncipe Rin Matsuoka del reino vecino, un querido amigo de la familia. – le respondió Makoto.  
\- Ya veo... Él debe estar cansado por el viaje, tendré que esperar hasta mañana para agradecerle su ayuda.  
\- Sí... Mi tío insistió en celebrar un banquete de bienvenida, pero estoy seguro de que Rin habría preferido descansar temprano... Él es muy simpático, te agradará su presencia.  
Makoto acarició la mano de Haruka, pero su prometido se alejó con la excusa de poner las flores en una vasija.  
\- Gracias por la visita, ya es tarde y quisiera terminar el libro antes de dormir.  
\- Sí. – El joven amo decidió dejarlo solo, imaginando por qué se comportaba de ese modo. – Hasta mañana, Haruka-san.  
\- Buenas noches, mi señor.

Makoto salió del dormitorio y se recargó contra la puerta, ignorando que Haruka estaba acurrucado del otro lado.  
"Soy un desastre... Mi novio está enojado conmigo porque no pude protegerlo."  
"¿Por qué no insististe un poco más?" – El joven noble se abrazó a sí mismo. – "¿De verdad, tu sueño es tan débil?"  
"¡Ya lo verás, Haruka!" – Makoto no permitió que sus esperanzas perecieran a pesar de esto. – "Me convertiré en un gran hombre capaz de ayudarte siempre y ganaré tu perdón."  
"Tal vez, es lo mejor." – Haruka se acostó, envolviendo su piel por completo con las sábanas (que aún tenían el aroma de su amo.) – "Los sentimientos destruyen el sentido común y no sirven para el cumplimiento del deber... Los afectos son estorbosos."

"Si el amor sólo trae dolor, yo resistiré cualquier tormento, porque llegará el día en que lograré alcanzar tu corazón."  
El príncipe pelirrojo se deshizo de la ropa para sumergir su cuerpo en el agua caliente, mientras susurraba canciones románticas y el vapor empapaba las paredes del elegante cuarto de baño, cubriéndolo con infinitas gotas que resbalaban sobre las finas piezas de porcelana y metal.  
"Tú eres la luz y yo soy la sombra... Un vínculo que no habrá de romperse nunca...  
¡Cuánto más padezco este cruel amor mío, más ahonda en mí ser!  
¡No existen barreras que puedan separarnos!, cada día mi devoción se fortalece."  
Rin ya no recordaba en dónde había escuchado esta letra, pero no consiguió evitarla en el momento que ese sentimiento lo golpeó por dentro sin piedad, reclamando a morir las caricias del ser amado y una noche de placer.  
¡Un futuro gobernante muy rico del país y lo cambiaría todo por volver a nacer en otra parte!, aunque no siempre.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rin!  
Un hombre apuesto, de cabellera castaña y ojos oscuros, se arrojó sobre la cama de su hijo para abrazarlo con mucho cariño.  
\- ¡Papá! – El niño chilló con molestia. – ¡Ya basta, es temprano!  
\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Un buen gobernante se levanta con el sol!  
El heredero del reino se defendió con técnicas básicas de combate, rechazando a su oponente con los puños.  
\- ¡Ah, eres muy fuerte! – El padre orgulloso lo sujetó por sus hombros. – Algún día, serás un sorprendente guerrero.  
\- Mi señor, nuestro Rin tiene diez años. – La madre se mostró en desacuerdo, pero sin dejar de mirar con ternura a su pequeño. – Feliz aniversario, querido mío.  
\- Gracias, mamá.  
\- ¡Hermano! – La princesita no tardó en unirse a la celebración. – ¡Muchísimas felicidades por tu cumpleaños!  
\- ... ¡Ay! ¡Gou!  
\- No, Rin ya es un hombre. – El gran amo reafirmó sus palabras con completa seguridad.  
Esta hermosa familia se reunió alrededor de la chimenea para dar sus obsequios al príncipe. La madre le entregó un traje de seda con piedras preciosas diseñado por ella misma y su hermanita, una pintura de acuarelas hecha con todo su esfuerzo de ambos jugando en el jardín. Rin quedó encantado con esas muestras de amor, pero el regalo de su padre hizo que sus ojos resplandecieran como estrellas.  
\- ¡¿Es mía?!  
Una magnifica espada con empuñadura de oro y plata, perfectamente balanceada.  
\- Este tesoro ha estado en la familia por generaciones, es tu turno de poseerlo. – sonrió el señor Matsuoka, satisfecho con su entusiasmo.  
\- Por favor, ten cuidado. – le dijo su madre, preocupada.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias! – gritó Rin, eufórico. – ¡Vamos afuera para probarla!  
"Mi padre amaba el combate y me enseñó a amarlo también, preparando mi mente para luchar por nuestro reino desde los primeros años de vida, asegurando que no existe honor comparable a proteger un país con tus propias manos, orgulloso del linaje militar de nuestra familia."  
\- No olvides tu defensa, mantén los codos a la altura del pecho. – El gobernante acompañó a su hijo al jardín para continuar entrenándolo. – ¡Eso es! ¡Tu postura es ideal!  
\- ¡Mamá, quiero jugar con ellos! – chilló Gou.  
\- No, tú te quedarás conmigo. – La señora abrazó a su hija con el consuelo de que la princesa nunca iría al campo de batalla.  
\- ¡Papá, no lo hagas sencillo! – le reclamó Rin, pues su maestro no se atrevía a devolver los golpes con todas sus fuerzas.  
El señor Matsuoka aceptó el talento de su sucesor y su increíble deseo por avanzar.  
\- Es hora de que tengas un verdadero rival.

"El campo de entrenamiento militar es una pradera extensa con hierba alta y suave, los guerreros valiosos preparan a sus aprendices contra amenazas en este lugar... Mi padre me hizo un segundo obsequio al permitir que lo explorara con total libertad, después de ordenar a hombres leales montar guardia alrededor... ¡Una oportunidad única para probar mis habilidades!"  
\- ¿Y bien, Rin? – le susurró el amo a su hijo, señalando los grupos de prueba. – ¿Cuál te gusta?  
El niño no pudo contener su dicha y echó a correr como si estuviera en un parque y su maestro se sintió convencido de que su decisión fue la correcta.  
\- ¿Quién es el más fuerte?  
Rin se detuvo en medio de un montón chicos de su tamaño, pero ninguno le respondió, porque estaban ocupados viendo una pelea.  
\- ¡Yamazaki es un monstruo!  
\- ¡Es enorme para tener diez años!  
El muchacho pelirrojo decidió mirar este encuentro, ¡y quedó cautivado desde el primer instante!  
Un niño (más alto que los demás) se enfrentaba a alguien mayor, ¡y le ganaba por mucho!... Rin observó esas técnicas y descubrió una defensa capaz de devolver cada golpe sin abandonar un mismo sitio... Su piel yacía tostada por el sol, su cabello era negro y sus ojos, una extraña mezcla de azul y verde.  
"La primera impresión es muy importante."  
\- ¡Voy a derribarte, Yamazaki!  
\- ¡Tú puedes! – Rin lo animó sin saber por qué. – ¡No te rindas!  
\- ... – El desconocido reaccionó con sorpresa.  
"Es difícil de explicar, pero el sol se reflejaba en esos ojos."  
El último ataque de su oponente resultó inútil porque estaba agotado y él aprovechó para embestirlo en el pecho, consiguiendo la victoria.  
\- ¡Es un demonio!  
"¿El deseo por competir?... Realmente, no lo sé."  
El grupo completo se apartó de inmediato, sin celebrar al vencedor, pero el príncipe eligió esperar, ansioso por experimentar su poder.  
\- ¡Eres muy grande!  
\- ¿Quién eres? – Ese chico mostró desconfianza, mientras se recostaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
\- ¡Eso no interesa! – le dijo Rin, incapaz de contener su entusiasmo. – ¡Vamos a pelear!  
Este niño tardó en entender sus palabras porque no estaba acostumbrado a que lo desafiaran con alegría.  
\- No puedo. – le respondió, después de observarlo con cuidado. – Luces menor, si te hago llorar, me meteré en problemas.  
\- ¡No lloraré! – chilló Rin, decepcionado por esta fría actitud, sacando su espada. – ¡Quiero ser fuerte y debo retar al mejor!  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- ¡Sí! – El príncipe extendió la mano para pedírselo otra vez. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
\- Sousuke.  
\- ¡Soy Rin!  
"Tal vez, una obra del destino."  
Los dos jóvenes se prepararon y enfrentaron sus armas con fiereza, asombrando al rival con su nivel, atacando y defendiendo con una habilidad a base de esfuerzo y algo de talento natural. Las técnicas de Rin eran rápidas y precisas, pero la fuerza y resistencia de Sousuke no poseían nada que envidiar a una excelente ofensiva.  
"No recuerdo la última ocasión que me divertí tanto."  
\- ¡Eres increíble! – El nuevo guerrero felicitó a su adversario, contemplando las chispas que salían de la espada. – ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?  
\- Mi padre me entrenó. – Sousuke continuó la charla un poco incómodo. – Tú también eres bueno, no debí subestimarte por tener una cara tan tierna.  
\- ¡¿Eh?!  
¡Rin se ruborizó terriblemente, y erró un golpe!  
\- ¡Mi cara no es tierna!  
Sousuke aprovechó esto y se acercó para bloquear el ataque, mirando a los ojos de su oponente.  
\- Yo no miento.  
El combate avanzó y ambos agotaron sus energías, así que Rin apostó la victoria con un arriesgado movimiento final, apuntando al hombro derecho de Sousuke, su mayor fortaleza, pero él lo rechazó con la empuñadura de la espada. El príncipe perdió la batalla.  
\- ¡Maldición! – Rin se llevó la mano al rostro para sentir la herida. – ¡Mi defensa aún es mala!  
\- No vas a llorar, ¿cierto?  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – (Las lágrimas de rabia son difíciles de contener.) – ¡Ya lo verás, me haré más fuerte y te venceré!  
\- ... – El joven soldado no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. – ¿Quieres volver a pelear conmigo?  
\- ¡Sí, todos los días!... ¡No voy a detenerme hasta ganar!  
Sousuke comenzó a soltar carcajadas sin saber por qué.  
\- ¡¿Eh?! – Rin acabó por sonrojarse. – ¡¿Acaso estás burlándote de mí?!  
\- ... No. – ("Algunos recuerdos son eternos.") – Tú me...  
Un sirviente mayor apareció, ¡y agarró la cabeza del pobre chico para obligarlo a inclinarse ante su señor!  
\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, insensato?! ¡Pídele perdón!  
\- ... ¿Ah? – Sousuke cayó a los pies de Rin.  
\- ¡Él es tu amo, no está permitido que lo lastimes! ¡No abandones tu lugar!  
"No importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo jamás lo olvidaré."

\- Olvídalo. – le dijo Sousuke a Rin, el día siguiente. – No volveré a pelear contigo.  
\- ¡¿Por qué?!  
El muchacho pelirrojo recibió esta noticia con profundo dolor y decepción.  
\- Porque eres el príncipe heredero y mi familia no quiere problemas. – El joven soldado dio la espalda a quién podría ser su primer amigo.  
\- ¡No me digas que te castigaron por mi herida!  
\- ... – Sousuke no respondió para que Rin no se echara la culpa. – No importa, lo mejor es que entrenes con hijos de militares nobles.  
\- ¡Ellos no me interesan! – gritó él, muy enfadado. – ¡Ninguno es hábil como tú!... ¡Yo debo ser más fuerte! ¡Vamos, por favor!  
¡Rin se aferró a los brazos de Sousuke!  
\- ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero golpear tu cara!... ¡¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto?!  
\- ¡Porque deseo proteger a todos los que aprecio!  
\- ...  
\- Mi padre me enseñó que un verdadero gobernante no deja a su pueblo sacrificarse y lucha a su lado ¡Yo quiero hacer eso!... ¡No le tengo miedo a los moretones!  
"Algún día, tú te convertirías en mi luz."  
\- ¡Ven conmigo y dame tu fuerza!

"Te amo, pero debo ocultar mi amor." – Rin no durmió esa noche, preguntándose cuánto más sobreviviría a esta dolorosa realidad. – "Sousuke."

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
El amor entre la luz y la sombra – 2da PARTE  
(La tragedia de la familia Matsuoka.)


	8. El amor entre la luz y la sombra - 2da PARTE

\- ¡Ven conmigo y dame tu fuerza!  
"Sousuke se convirtió en mi compañero y aún no sé por qué, esas simples palabras no eran suficiente para convencer a nadie de seguirme, pero comenzamos a practicar con la espada todos los días, y también el diseño de estrategias y ejercicios básicos para aumentar nuestra resistencia.  
Mi nuevo mejor amigo resultó ser más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, y mucho más amable porque cuidaba de mí con cariño... El destino nos unió, sin duda alguna."  
\- ... ¡Maldición!... ¡Otra derrota!...  
El príncipe golpeó el suelo con rabia tras caer en tres intentos.  
\- No llores. – dijo Sousuke, ofreciéndole su ayuda. – Tú mismo prometiste que no descansarías hasta vencerme.  
\- ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Y no estoy llorando! – Rin le tomó la mano y se levantó de un salto. – ¡La próxima vez, yo seré el ganador!... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres, ahora?  
Los dos guerreros acostumbraban volver sus entrenamientos interesantes con apuestas en blanco.  
\- No lo sé... Los caramelos ácidos de la última oportunidad no me gustaron. – El niño soldado se detuvo a pensar en esto, arrugando la frente y la nariz.  
\- ¿Y si me pides algo que no sea comida, para variar?  
Sousuke lo consideró y acercó a Rin de sorpresa, haciendo que él se percatara de sus manos unidas.  
El joven noble se puso nervioso y trató de escapar.  
\- ¿Qué quieres? – insistió Rin, temeroso por la respuesta. – No me salgas con…  
\- Nada. Olvídalo. – Sousuke suspiró decepcionado y lo liberó despacio. – Tú no puedes cumplir mi mayor deseo, después de todo.  
\- ¡¿Eh?!  
El muchacho pelirrojo persiguió a su amigo para exigirle una explicación.  
\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué es?!... ¡No te vayas y dímelo!...  
\- Tal vez, cuando dejes de ser un niño consentido.

"Mi madre no se alegró mucho con nuestra amistad porque siempre mantuvo las esperanzas de que yo abandonara el combate y volviera a los estudios de ciencias y matemáticas. Sin embargo, mi padre aceptó a Sousuke rápidamente, reconociendo su talento y esfuerzo, apoyando a su familia para darle una mejor educación, con la seguridad de que sería un guerrero valioso.  
¡La época más feliz de mi vida!, todo cuanto pudiera desear estaba a mi alcance y no lo sabía... Una maravillosa familia, un compañero inseparable y un objetivo, el cual perseguir juntos... Mis sueños eran fantasías gloriosas donde me enfrentaba a enemigos terribles, a lado de mi héroe y Sousuke, y los derrotaba sin problemas... A veces, quisiera regresar a esos días."

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó la señora Matsuoka a su esposo, una tarde de invierno, que lo encontró leyendo una carta importante en la biblioteca. Un informe sobre los conflictos en el exterior del reino.  
\- Las fronteras del norte están siendo invadidas. – respondió él, bastante preocupado. – Las disputas territoriales entre los pueblos vecinos se acercan a nosotros.  
\- Imposible. – exclamó la hermosa mujer, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto. – ¿Qué piensas hacer?... Los Tachibana partieron hace meses y todavía no han regresado. Es obvio que este líder no detendrá nada por medio de la diplomacia.  
\- Miyako, no tengo elección. – El amo se apresuró a negar su pedido. – Mucha gente de las tierras más humildes podría quedar involucrada si esto continúa. Mi deber como gobernante es asegurarme de su bienestar.  
\- ¡Y tu deber como padre es estar con nuestros hijos! – le gritó ella, desesperada. – Toraichi, no vayas, por favor.  
\- Lo lamento, pero no puedo darle la responsabilidad a otro guerrero. – El señor Matsuoka abrazó a su amada. – ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si los abandono?  
Mientras tanto, Rin y Gou disfrutaban en el jardín cubierto por la primera nevada junto a un invitado, ignorantes del peligro.  
\- No estés triste, Makoto-senpai. – le dijo la princesa a su amigo, construyendo un muñeco de nieve. – Tus papás regresarán muy pronto.  
\- Sí... Gracias, Gou-chan. – El niño castaño de bellos ojos verdes se esforzó para sonreír.  
\- ¡Es verdad, Makoto! – añadió Rin. – No tienes de qué preocuparte... Ellos andan trabajando cerca de nuestras fronteras. Si hubiera problemas, ya lo sabríamos. Además, ¿no estás divirtiéndote en la casa de tu viejo tío?  
\- Pues, sí... Rei y Nagisa juegan conmigo todos los días. Y el tío Hiragi es demasiado amable, siempre me da los regalos que le pido.  
\- ¡Qué envidia! – chilló Gou.  
\- ¡Ah, olvídalo! ¡Vamos a jugar! – gritó el mayor, con una idea repentina. – ¡El ataque de los invasores!... Esta montaña será nuestro reino y nosotros deberemos protegerlo del enemigo.  
\- ¡Quiero ser la dama del castillo!  
\- ¿Quién hará el villano? – preguntó Makoto, que no se sentía convencido de este juego.  
Un sirviente interrumpió y anunció que un visitante extra esperaba al joven amo en la entrada de la hacienda.  
\- ¡Qué gusto verte! – Rin recibió a su compañero con alegría.  
\- ¿Mi espada ya está lista? – Sousuke tan sólo fue a recoger su arma, la cual se quebró durante su última práctica y su amigo prometió entregar al jefe de los herreros.  
\- Sí, pero te la devolveré otro día. – sonrió el pequeño pelirrojo, tomando su mano por sorpresa. – Ahora, vamos a jugar.  
\- ¿Eh? – Sousuke no estaba familiarizado con esa palabra. – ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!  
\- ¡No preguntes y sígueme! ¡Vamos a divertirnos juntos!  
El príncipe, su hermana y su invitado no tardaron en integrar al niño soldado a su grupo y él cumplió un papel magnifico en el juego de estrategia, haciéndolo mucho más interesante y entretenido.  
\- ¡Makoto-senpai, sea valiente! – gritó Gou. – ¡Sousuke-kun no es un enemigo de verdad!  
\- ¡Lo siento! – chilló él, avergonzado por abandonar su puesto. – Rin y Yamazaki-kun son increíbles... Yo soy un cobarde a la hora de enfrentar una pelea.  
\- ¡No diga eso a menos que quiera perder! – La princesa depositó sus esperanzas en su hermano. – ¡Usted puede vencerlo, gran señor!  
\- ¡Sí, lo haré!  
Rin sorprendió a Sousuke, saliendo de un árbol, y se le arrojó encima para derribar su defensa, pero no resultó. El muchacho de piel tostada consiguió atraparlo en el aire, evadiendo su ataque. El orgulloso gobernante no sintió la derrota y echó a reír completamente feliz entre esos fuertes brazos.  
El mundo entero se detuvo para ambos en lo que contemplaban sus rostros con el cielo y la nieve alrededor.  
\- ¡Makoto-senpai, ahora!  
\- ... ¡Sí!  
"Los momentos felices tienen su final"

\- Dios mío. – La señora Matsuoka recibió una carta con una terrible noticia en una noche lluviosa, después de la siguiente estación.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Rin.  
\- Los Tachibana han muerto.  
"Y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo."

\- ¿Qué pasará con Makoto-senpai? – Gou interrogó a su protector, acostándose en la misma cama.  
La princesa no podía dormir sola en las noches de tormenta y el príncipe no quería molestar a su madre, así que le permitió quedarse en su habitación por una vez.  
\- Él está con su tío Hiragi, no te preocupes. – le dijo Rin, para que su niña no llorara. – Nosotros iremos a visitarlo muy pronto.  
\- Hermano, ¿cuándo va a regresar papá?  
\- Al final de la primavera, ya lo sabes.  
\- ¡No es cierto! – chilló Gou. – Tú me prometiste que estaría aquí para el inicio de la primavera.  
\- No, no hice eso. – Rin insistió con su mentira. – Descansa.  
\- Está bien. – Los pequeños se acurrucaron, escuchando a los relámpagos retumbar entre las nubes. – Buenas noches.  
"Eres más valiente de lo que crees, Makoto."

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó antes del amanecer y decidió dar un paseo por la enorme casa para recordar cada momento valioso con su padre ¡Esta guerra había convertido sus vidas en una maldita pesadilla en tan poco tiempo!... Las noticias del reino trataban de sangrientos asesinatos, accidentes y enfermedades que tenían a su madre y su hermana al borde del llanto, le arrebataron la familia a un amigo y ya no podía soportarlo, gemía muerto de rabia en las noches por no ser capaz de evitar el sufrimiento de sus personas preciadas... ¡¿Cuánto requería entrenar para pelear por ellos?!... El pequeño príncipe no detuvo sus pasos hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la hacienda para esperar algún mensaje, imaginando nuevas estrategias, convencido de sus faltas y necesidad de aprender con el gran gobernante de esas tierras.  
\- Su alteza.  
\- ... ¿Ah?... ¿Qué pasa? – El mensajero despertó a su joven amo. – Buenos días, ¿traes noticias de la batalla?  
\- Mi señor, ya no tiene motivo para preocuparse... Las fronteras están a salvo y no serán amenazadas nunca más.  
\- ¿La guerra terminó? – Los ojos del niño se iluminaron con emoción y orgullo. – ¿Hay carta de su majestad?  
\- ...  
El hombre se arrodilló a los pies del príncipe y le entregó la armadura de su difunto amo, mientras lloraba con intensa amargura.  
"Mi corazón quedó destrozado."

"Mi padre murió para acabar con el conflicto, compensar el sacrificio de sus compañeros y asegurar la paz... Mi madre y mi hermana se convirtieron en el mundo de un niño demasiado triste para asumir el trono... Esa tragedia cambió las vidas de varios personajes poderosos del país y nada volvió a ser igual...  
... Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos, pero expresar el dolor de cualquier forma estaba prohibido sin importar cuanto me afectara, porque mis queridas reina y princesa necesitaban del llanto y las lágrimas mucho más para superar esta pérdida... Las tinieblas alrededor aumentaban a diario y yo las abrazaba con la esperanza de que ellas sonreirían otra vez, si soportaba lo suficiente sin ninguna queja...  
... Mi madre se sintió muy dichosa cuando su Rin empezó a pasar tiempo en casa por las tardes, estudiar en la biblioteca y jugar con nuestra Gou... Sin embargo, la voz de mi héroe no desapareció de mi mente y me hizo entrenar sin descanso en algunas ocasiones, descubriendo con crueldad que nunca encontraría la manera de regresar a esos momentos felices."

Una noche de tormenta, Rin alcanzó su límite y robó la espada de la última batalla del señor Matsuoka para practicar técnicas avanzadas y peligrosas, esperando agotar sus fuerzas y sucumbir dormido en medio del frío, porque quería estar con su amado padre, después de todo.  
\- ... Sousuke...  
\- ...  
El joven soldado apareció antes de que algo ocurriera, forzándolo a detener el arma.  
\- ¿Cómo entraste acá? – El muchacho pelirrojo ocultó su debilidad.  
\- Lo siento, debí venir antes. – dijo Sousuke, sintiéndose terrible al verlo en ese estado. – Pero no quería creer que tú...  
\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – Rin interrumpió sus palabras manteniendo el disfraz de señor orgulloso. – ¡¿No lo ves?!... ¡¡Yo puedo hacerme fuerte sin ayuda de nadie!!  
La lluvia aumentó su poder y empezaron a tronar relámpagos.  
\- No hagas esto... Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí, en realidad.  
¡El joven noble atacó a su amigo para obligarlo a marcharse!  
\- ¡No te acerques! – le gritó, mientras su voz se quebraba. – ¡O podrías salir lastimado!  
El muchacho de piel tostada no retrocedió, ¡y le arrebató el arma para aprisionarlo contra un árbol!  
\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¡Suéltame!! – Rin devolvió el golpe, pero cayó en cuenta de que eso no se ajustaba a un ataque.  
Sousuke lo estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo en un enorme abrazo.  
\- ¡Eres fuerte!... El hombre más fuerte y admirable, ¡no tienes que fingir!... Tú no mereces sufrir en la oscuridad, ¡y tampoco tu valiente padre!  
\- ...  
La lluvia comenzó a detenerse y el agua es reemplazada por los pétalos del cerezo.  
\- Por favor, no trates de cargar con esto solo... Yo quiero protegerte. – Sousuke percibió unas lágrimas sobre su pecho y se apresuró a acariciar la cabeza de su amado.  
\- ¡¡Perdóname!! – Rin desahogó todo su dolor desde lo profundo de su alma. – ¡¡Yo sólo intento ser invencible!!  
\- No es necesario, soy tu sombra y siempre estaré a tu lado.  
El príncipe lloró y sus ojos se secaron por completo hasta caer rendido en los brazos del soldado. Entonces, su tristeza poco a poco dejó de parecer tan pesada y un sentimiento nuevo y muy cálido que aceleraba los latidos de su corazón se apoderó de su espíritu.  
\- ¡Qué alivio! – suspiró Sousuke, sin parar de acurrucarlo y quitando un pétalo de su mejilla. – Esa es la cara tierna que tanto me gusta.  
\- ...  
"Yo no lo sabía, pero me enamoraría perdidamente de ti."  
\- Sousuke. – Rin pronunció su nombre con una alegría incomparable. – Gracias.  
Los dos jóvenes se expresaron su amor de forma maravillosa, escondidos de las miradas acusadoras, conscientes de que en cuanto crecieran ya no lo podrían hacer de ese modo, porque decidieron construir un futuro próspero para el reino a cualquier precio.

"No me molesta si es doloroso, por ahora... Gracias a este amor, obtuve el poder... Gracias a tu luz, vencí a la peor oscuridad." – A la mañana siguiente, Rin salió a contemplar el cerezo de la mansión Tachibana. – "Tú no eres la sombra, yo lo soy, y vamos a estar juntos algún día, sin importar nada."

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
La verdad bajo el árbol de cerezos


	9. La verdad bajo el árbol de cerezos

"¡Ya lo verás, Haruka!... ¡Voy a proteger nuestro hogar y no permitiré que te lastimen otra vez!"  
\- Esta mañana, el oficial superior del puerto reportó que los guardias abandonaron esa zona al atardecer. – Makoto se reunió con su tío en la biblioteca para discutir cómo mejorar la seguridad del pueblo. – La rutina de varios hombres contribuye a que algunos lugares cercanos a las fronteras se vuelvan peligrosos por la noche.  
El joven amo sacó un plano del sector comercial y lo extendió encima del escritorio.  
\- Es terrible. – dijo el señor Hiragi, avergonzado. – La paz se está prolongando tanto que los soldados ya no atienden sus responsabilidades. Ese deshonroso comportamiento merece un severo castigo.  
\- Mi plan es trasladar parte de las defensas centrales a los extremos del país para garantizar la captura de estos bandidos y enemigos de guerras antiguas. – continuó Makoto, decidido a acabar con la amenaza. – El bienestar de nuestra gente es lo primero.  
\- En serio, lamento que pasaras por esta mala experiencia, pero tu entusiasmo para corregir las fallas del sistema gubernamental me da una gran tranquilidad. – El anciano quedó muy conmovido con esa actitud y contempló a su sobrino lleno de orgullo, antes de empezar a toser con fuerza. – Sin duda, el reino estará en buenas manos.  
\- No digas eso, tío. – suplicó Makoto, apresurándose a ayudarlo y tomar su brazo. – ¡Yo no me haré cargo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo!  
\- Tal vez. – respondió él, quien deseaba permanecer a su lado. – Pero, ya que tu primo Tsubasa está interesado en la expansión de nuestras tierras, agradezco tener un heredero con corazón amable para atender a las personas... ¿Sabes?, me recuerdas demasiado a tu padre.

"Gracias por tu confianza." – pensó el noble señor, acompañando a su querido tío hacia su dormitorio. – "Yo siento que aún no soy digno de tu herencia. Sin embargo, no me rendiré porque amo a mis súbditos."  
\- ¿Dónde está Haruka? – El hombre mayor cambió de tema con esta pregunta. – ¿Acaso no van a compartir la tarde?... ¿Hay avances positivos entre ustedes?  
\- ...

El hermoso joven se encontraba pintando con las nuevas acuarelas en un elegante caballete de madera junto a su balcón, exhibiendo su talento al representar con detalle la escena principal de un cuento europeo que habían comprado durante su aventura en el sector comercial. La mezcla de colores estaba compuesta por varios azules y verdes brillantes pero, sin importar cuanto se esforzara en resaltar los tonos cálidos, acababa dando un aspecto frío a su dibujo.  
\- Haruka-san, usted es impresionante. – comentó Rei, maravillado con sus finos trazos. – Yo no puedo sujetar el pincel con tanta firmeza.  
\- La práctica es el secreto. – respondió el invitado, pensando en alguien que le dijo una cosa similar. – Ese paisaje también luce asombroso.  
El cuadro de Rei no se acercaba a la perfección amada por su dueño, pero el anaranjado y el amarillo cobraban vida sobre el lienzo.  
\- Muchas gracias. – El aprendiz de mayordomo se ruborizó por el cumplido. – No sé por qué me gusta dibujar el amanecer.  
"El color del cabello de Nagisa." – Haruka no tardó en darse cuenta de esto.  
Una gota rosa pastel salió volando desde otra paleta.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, Rei-chan! ¡El pincel se resbaló de mi mano!  
\- ¡Por favor, ten cuidado! ¡Esta pintura no se quita fácilmente!  
"Ya es tarde." – suspiró Haruka, pues Nagisa estaba cubierto de manchas.  
\- ¡Es el enfado porque Mako-chan no está aquí! – gritó el rubio, de una forma muy infantil, mientras salpicaba su retrato abstracto. – ¡Me costó un enorme trabajo terminar mis entregas para quedar libre este día!... ¡Ah, Rei-chan! ¡¿Por qué el pellizco?!  
\- ¡No tienes ninguna delicadeza! – lo regañó su compañero. – Si Makoto-senpai no puede pasar el rato con nosotros es por los importantes deberes a su cargo, ¡él nunca se apartaría de su pareja sin una buena razón!  
"¿Qué?" – El corazón de Haruka comenzó a saltar.  
\- ¡Haru-chan lo extraña mucho! – continuó Nagisa. – ¿No es verdad, Haru-chan? – (El bello noble guardó silencio.) – ¡Yo propongo que vayamos ahora a buscar... ¡¿Eh?!...  
\- ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas, Haruka-san!, acabo de recordar que olvidamos terminar un último pendiente. – Rei agarró a su amigo y le cubrió la boca para evitar un discurso. – No se preocupe, enseguida volvemos.  
"¡Yo ya abandoné esos molestos sentimientos!"

El mayordomo no soltó al encargado del correo (que no dejaba de protestar) hasta que llegaron a las escaleras principales del palacio.  
\- ... ¡Ah! – Nagisa respiró profundo para no ahogarse. – ¡Como te pasas, Rei-chan!  
\- ¡¿Por qué nunca puedes comportarte correctamente?!... Haruka-san es el más afectado por la actitud de Makoto-senpai, ¿no lo ves?  
\- ¡Por supuesto!, y por eso deseo ir a buscarlo... ¡Quiero ver contento a Haru-chan! – chilló Nagisa, y Rei no supo cómo contestar.  
(El menor estaba tratando de enfrentar el asunto a su manera.)  
\- Además, Mako-chan tampoco debe sentirse feliz con la decisión de permanecer separados.  
\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?  
\- ¡Porque cuando alguien te gusta siempre quieres disfrutar con él!  
\- ...  
"Nagisa y yo compartimos juntos cada momento del día."  
\- Tal vez, pero no creo que debamos entrometernos. – añadió Rei, esforzándose por ignorar ese hecho. – Una pareja necesita resolver sus problemas sin ayuda.  
\- ¡Pero, Rei-chan!  
\- ¿Ustedes no van a entrometerse en un asunto importante? – La voz de otra persona interrumpió su conversación. – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde mi última visita?  
\- ¡Rin-chan!  
\- ¡Rin-san! – Rei y Nagisa exclamaron esto al unísono y el primero se corrigió deprisa. – ¡Lo siento mucho!... ¡Buenas tardes, su alteza!  
\- No hagas eso, nos conocemos desde niños. – le dijo el noble, aburrido con las formalidades. – Me alegra verlos a ambos.  
\- ¡Te extrañé tanto! – Nagisa saltó a sus brazos de inmediato.  
\- Yo también. – sonrió él, revolviendo los rizos dorados.  
\- ¿Dónde está Gou-san?  
\- Sousuke me hizo el favor de llevarla a comprar ropa. – respondió Rin. – ¡No cambien el tema!... ¿Por qué discuten, curiosos?  
Los dos sirvientes se tomaron un descanso e informaron de cada detalle sobre el compromiso de sus amos Makoto y Haruka al príncipe guerrero.  
\- Ahora, entiendo. Esa relación es más complicada de lo que imaginaba.  
\- Nuestro amo se comportó distante con su prometido esta mañana.  
\- ¡Mako-chan está actuando extraño y Haru-chan está muy triste!  
\- ¿Qué opinas de esto, Rin-san? – le preguntó Rei.  
\- No lo sé... Una riña entre enamorados es una probabilidad.  
\- ¡¿Eh?! – Nagisa se alarmó demasiado. – ¡Es terrible!  
\- Por supuesto que no. – continuó Rin. – Las parejas pelean todo el tiempo, es normal.  
"¡Cuán inocentes!"  
\- ¿En serio?... ¿Cuánto tardarán en reconciliarse y volver a ser como antes?  
El viento sacudió los árboles del jardín e hizo caer los pétalos de sus flores.  
\- No se preocupen, existen diferentes maneras de alcanzar a una persona. – dijo Rin, sonriendo. – Y Makoto podría descubrir una de ellas pronto.  
\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó Nagisa, y él decidió hablar de su charla secreta con su joven amo.  
\- ¿Makoto-senpai va a pasar la tarde contigo?  
\- ¡Pero, ¿cómo así?!... ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!  
\- ¡No malinterpreten las cosas! – Rin levantó la voz sin perder la paciencia. – Tengo una idea, lleven a Haruka para centro del jardín en cuanto puedan, creo que encontrarán algo sorprendente.  
El príncipe no explicó nada y dejó a sus amigos confundidos sin otra opción.

"No lo entiendo, ¿por qué es difícil estar lejos de él?... ¡No es posible que me acostumbrara a su compañía en tan corto plazo!" – Haruka se desesperó y abandonó ese cuadro de colores apagados. – "Yo decidí aceptar esta realidad y poner una distancia entre nosotros, ¡pero esto escapa de mi control!... ¿Qué es este sentimiento?"

Makoto y Rin se reunieron bajo el árbol de cerezos al atardecer y el príncipe le prestó a su alumno la espada con la que entrenó en su niñez.  
\- ¡Esta es el arma favorita del señor Toraichi! – exclamó él. – ¿Puedo usarla?  
\- El balance es ideal para los principiantes... Ahora, escúchame. Yo te enseñaré lo básico, pero qué tanto mejores después dependerá de tu total disciplina.  
\- Sí, entiendo. – Makoto se puso en las manos de Rin.  
\- Vamos a empezar con las primeras posturas de defensa y ataque.  
\- ¡Sí!  
El muchacho pelirrojo experimentó una extraña felicidad al entrenar con su querido amigo (Sousuke no es un nakama), porque siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que si ese chico de carácter dulce lo intentaba descubriría un talento natural, sus perfectos músculos se desarrollaron para luchar, y los avances durante la clase confirmaron estas sospechas. Makoto poseía una increíble fuerza en sus brazos y piernas que con la instrucción correcta podrían derribar objetivos más pesados a los blancos de práctica. Rin sintió mucha confianza en esto y decidió colocarse al frente para desafiarlo a atacar.  
\- No, olvídalo. – El joven señor se negó. – No voy a hacer eso.  
\- No te preocupes, detendré cualquier golpe.  
\- No deseo lastimar a una persona y menos a un amigo.  
\- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres aprender a pelear? – suspiró Rin, decepcionado. – Ya lo sé, imagínate a uno de los bandidos que hirieron a Haruka.  
\- ...  
El príncipe guerrero encontró la fórmula a su problema. Makoto no tenía idea del horrible aspecto de estos hombres, pero todavía guardaba rencor contra ellos por el daño a su novio.  
\- Muy bien. – Rin sonrió encantado con el nuevo rostro de su rival. – ¡Ahora, ataca!  
¡Makoto lo hizo y golpeó a su compañero con fuerza en el costado de la pierna!  
\- ¡Excelente! – El maestro se defendió tras comprobar ese potencial oculto. – Realmente, adoras a tu prometido.  
\- ¿Eh?... ¡Pero, ¿qué dices, Rin?!  
\- ...  
"¿De verdad, no lo sabe?" – El príncipe se impresionaba cada vez más con la inocencia de todos en esa casa.  
\- Haruka-san me gusta, es un chico lindo, pero aún no estoy seguro de qué es el romance.  
Makoto se sonrojó y comenzó a temblar, recordando su sueño.  
\- Además, no hemos compartido por más de una semana.  
\- El amor es amor, sin importar el tiempo. – interrumpió Rin, un poco molesto. – ¿Acaso no quieres conquistarlo antes de la boda? ¿Qué estás haciendo para conseguir tu objetivo?  
\- Pues, algunas veces tenemos citas. – respondió Makoto, sorprendido por la simpleza con la que su amigo hablaba del tema.  
\- ¿Rei y Nagisa están con ustedes?  
\- ... Sí.  
\- Esas son salidas grupales, no citas.  
\- ...  
\- No llores... Es normal estar nervioso y desear que las cosas vayan despacio si te gustan.  
"¡Es un experto!" – Makoto quería preguntarle a Rin cómo sabía tanto del corazón, pero su mundo entero se detuvo en ese momento, porque llegaron Rei y Nagisa junto con Haruka para ver su entrenamiento.  
\- ¡Oh, Mako-chan! ¡Rin-chan!  
\- Buenas noches, señores.  
\- ¡Bienvenidos!  
\- ¡No me digan que se enfrentarán en un duelo de espadas! – chilló Nagisa, mientras tiraba de Rei por su brazo.  
\- Por supuesto que no, Makoto no tendría posibilidad contra mí, sólo vamos a practicar unos movimientos básicos del combate.  
\- ¡Mi señor Makoto, eso es muy peligroso! ¡Y el amo Hiragi no ha autorizado estas lecciones!  
\- Tranquilo, Rei. – Rin se echó a reír. – El tío no está enterado del asunto.  
\- ¡No le puedo mentir a su excelencia! ¡Voy a perder mi puesto!  
\- ¡Increíble! ¡Estoy contigo, Rin-chan!  
\- ¡Nagisa-kun, no me estás ayudando!  
\- ¡Ah, Rei-chan! – suplicó el rubio, restregando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. – ¡Es un secreto entre nosotros cinco!  
\- Seis. – lo corrigió Rin. – Sousuke también nos apoyará... Nuestra misión es convertir a Makoto en un guerrero capaz de proteger a otros.  
"¿Por qué quieres pelear?... Por favor, dime que no es por mí."  
Makoto y Haruka cruzaron miradas y se olvidaron de cuánto ocurría a su alrededor.  
El hermoso joven no podía creer esto, después de un terrible ataque de celos, su señor le demostraba con acciones que no existía nadie más importante... Haruka sintió deseos de arrancar su corazón para detener esta tortura, pero Makoto acarició la mano contra su pecho, provocando que el dolor se volviera placentero... Tal vez, ambos pasaban por lo mismo y perderían una oportunidad maravillosa, si alguno rechazaba ese nuevo sentimiento.  
\- ¡Vamos, Makoto! – Rin le gritó para traerlo de vuelta. – ¡No es un descanso!  
\- ... ¡Sí!  
El viento aumentó su fuerza y sacudió las ramas del árbol sobre sus cabezas, adornando con una lluvia de pétalos los hombros y las espaldas de los dos valientes guerreros.  
Haruka no pudo evitarlo y se sintió incontrolablemente atraído por Makoto.  
"¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Tú lo sabes?"

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
Los sentimientos más difíciles de comprender  
(El aniversario de la muerte de los Tachibana.)


	10. Los sentimientos más difíciles de comprender

"Este sentimiento es complicado e imposible de rechazar...  
... Makoto y yo no compartimos mucho desde el intento de secuestro, pero cuando nos reunimos a pasar el rato con nuestros amigos, voy a sus prácticas de combate con espada o chocamos por accidente, mi corazón golpea muy fuerte...  
... La visita del príncipe no ayuda a mejorar esta situación, aunque Rei y Nagisa aseguran que Rin Matsuoka es un hermano mayor, su amistad con Makoto me da envidia y no puedo permitirlo, es mi deber mantener relaciones duraderas con otros gobernantes. Además, es un buen hombre, el hijo de un famoso héroe, salvó mi vida y espero pagar su hazaña... La princesa Gou, su hermana, también es agradable y generosa, me regaló una hermosa tela bordada a mano por su madre...  
... Sousuke Yamazaki, su guardaespaldas, es un misterio... Un guerrero imparable a la hora de luchar... A veces, me preocupa que le haga daño a mi Makoto durante los entrenamientos, pero su amo demuestra una enorme confianza en él...  
... ¿Mi Makoto?... Pues, sí... Yo soy su prometido y no quiero que le pase nada... No es extraño, ¿verdad?"

\- Haruka-san, ¿está bien?  
\- ¿Eh?... Sí. – El invitado reaccionó a las voces de sus amigos y se apresuró a terminar los bocadillos. – Vamos... No debemos molestar a los empleados de la cocina.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Sí... Gracias, Nagisa.  
\- No me refiero a eso... ¿Los pasteles de arroz y maíz son una buena merienda deportiva?  
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – interrumpió Rei. – Makoto-senpai y Rin-san están entrenando duro, no podemos ofrecerles simples golosinas.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¡Nada mejor que un exquisito dulce para animar un día de trabajo!  
"A Makoto le gustan los dulces." – Haruka no pudo evitar pensar esto. – "Mi deber es cuidar su salud, ¿pero si preparó un postre en recompensa por su esfuerzo?"  
\- ¡Ya basta! ¡El azúcar en exceso es mala para el cuerpo!  
\- ¿Así?... Pues, ¡Haru-chan quiere hacer feliz a Mako-chan! – gritó Nagisa, decidido a ganar esta pelea.  
\- ...  
\- Buenos días.  
El amo de casa entró a la habitación.  
\- ¡Mi señor Makoto!  
(El corazón de Haruka se detuvo.)  
\- Muchas gracias a los tres por apoyarme con el entrenamiento.  
\- Por favor, no hable en voz alta. – le suplicó Rei, temiendo que los otros sirvientes se enteraran del peligroso secreto. – Es un placer para nosotros.  
\- Haruka-san, aprecio tu comida, es saludable y deliciosa.  
"¿Qué pasa?" – Haruka se percató de algo diferente en Makoto. – "Su sonrisa no es la misma."  
\- ¡Mako-chan, vamos a comer juntos en el jardín! – propuso Nagisa, con entusiasmo.  
\- Lo siento, es imposible. – El joven señor rechazó el plan. – Voy a salir con mi tío.  
\- ¡Oh! – El rubio suspiró decepcionado. – ¿A dónde van?  
\- El aniversario de la muerte de mis padres está cerca, iremos a visitarlos.  
"Es cierto." – pensó Haruka, con tristeza. – "Makoto es huérfano."  
\- Mi amo. – le dijo Rei, después de un rato. – Por favor, perdónenos por olvidar una fecha tan importante para usted.  
\- No te preocupes. – respondió Makoto, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. – Es normal, son ocho años desde su muerte y todos andamos muy ocupados estos días.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir solo?  
Nagisa se adelantó a Haruka con esa pregunta.  
\- Sí, vine para avisarles. – añadió Makoto, antes de salir fuera de la cocina. – Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

\- ¡Makoto, espera!  
El hermoso joven corrió con todas sus fuerzas y alcanzó a su novio en el último pasillo de la mansión.  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- ...  
("Quiero acompañarte.")  
\- Mi deber es estar a tu lado en cualquier tipo de ceremonia. – Haruka se sintió tan avergonzado que no pudo decirlo de otra forma.  
\- Gracias, pero es una simple visita. – El joven amo sonrió de nuevo para restarle valor al asunto. – No quiero molestar a nadie.  
("No es una molestia.")  
\- ¿Sabes?, me gustaría cenar contigo... ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
\- ¡Sí! – Haruka respondió muy rápido y se sonrojó mucho.  
\- Bien... Nos vemos a mi regreso... Adiós, Haruka-san.  
\- Adiós, mi... señor.

"Él no es mi Makoto." – Haruka salió al jardín sin dejar de darle vueltas a este dilema, alterado por esa sonrisa falsa y el rechazo a su compañía. – "No importa cómo, ¡deseo ayudarlo!"  
\- ¡Vamos! – La voz de Rin Matsuoka y los golpes entre dos espadas interrumpieron sus pensamientos. – ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?!  
\- Tú sabes que no, pero me preocupa lastimarte. – El soldado se burló con un tono provocativo. – Últimamente, prácticas en exclusiva con Makoto. Tu nivel de habilidad debe estar por los suelos.  
¡El príncipe atacó con una maniobra arriesgada!, y Haruka se ocultó detrás de un árbol para no quedar en medio del combate.  
\- No te tengo miedo, Sousuke. – le aseguró Rin a su compañero, sin detener el choque de los aceros. – ¡Ven a mí con todo!  
("¿Qué es esto?")  
¡Una amistad demasiado íntima para ser la relación entre un noble y su guardián!... Rin y Sousuke no paraban con el coqueteo descarado, mientras rozaban sus cuerpos una y otra vez de manera sugerente... El muchacho pelirrojo actuaba distinto a cuando entrenaba con Makoto, ¡incluso podría tratarse de un hombre desconocido!... Haruka sintió un gran alivio, pero no por mucho tiempo... ¡¿Cómo conservar un secreto tan delicado?!  
\- Sousuke.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- No hay dudas. – dijo el príncipe, bastante serio. – ¡Vamos a hacerlo!  
(La mente de Haruka explotó.)  
\- No, ya hablamos de eso. – Sousuke se negó. – No insistas.  
\- Si no aceptas, te lo ordenaré. – continuó Rin, decidido a cumplir su capricho. – Quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas personal.  
("¡Gracias a Dios!")  
\- Los militares viejos poseen años con experiencia para ese puesto. – El soldado mantuvo su postura. – Ellos son una mejor opción.  
\- ¡No me interesa nadie más! – ("¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa?") – ¡Tú eres el único!  
\- Tu seguridad es lo que importa, olvida los deseos egoístas.  
¡Rin no soportó el enojo y volvió a atacar con fuerza!  
\- ¡Hagamos una apuesta!  
\- No. – El muchacho de piel tostada se defendió sin problemas, ¡y atrapó a su oponente contra un árbol! – Porque si estuviéramos juntos todo el tiempo no sería capaz de contenerme, su alteza.  
\- ¿Y si te revelara que no necesitas contener tu pasión? – le respondió Rin, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del calor sobre su cuerpo.  
¡Haruka trató de huir desesperadamente!, y se tropezó con un arbusto.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?  
\- Hecho.  
"Después de todo, estoy en deuda con él." – Haruka accedió a convertirse en cómplice de ese amor prohibido para recompensar a Rin Matsuoka por salvar su vida.  
\- Gracias. – El príncipe suspiró aliviado y le ofreció acompañarlo de regreso al palacio. – ¿Por qué no estás con Makoto?... Él me comentó que iría a visitar la tumba de sus padres el día de hoy.  
\- ...  
\- No me digas que, ¿insisten en mantener la distancia? – (Haruka no respondió a esto.) – ¡Increíble!  
"Definitivamente, soy malo para conversar."  
\- Makoto dijo que lo dejara solo.  
\- Pero, ¿qué quieres tú? – le preguntó Rin, mostrando enfado y envidia. – No lo entiendo, si yo pudiera estar con el hombre que me gusta...  
\- ¡Nuestros sentimientos no son iguales! – gritó Haruka. – ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!  
\- Tal vez, pero a Makoto sí lo conozco bien y sé a qué está dispuesto por su relación... ¡Además, estoy seguro de que tú reprimes las emociones!  
"¡Esto es imposible!"  
Haruka enrojeció por la rabia... ¡El príncipe pagaría caro esta ofensa!  
\- ... Yo no siento nada...  
El hermoso joven intentó evadir el tortuoso tema.  
\- ¡Sousuke es igual!... No huyas, Haruka. – Rin lo agarró del brazo para que no ignorara su advertencia. – No tienes idea de cuánto duele.  
\- ...  
"¿Makoto está sufriendo por mi culpa?"  
El corazón de Haruka se descontroló.  
\- Si Makoto acepta la separación es porque piensa que tú estás de acuerdo. – El muchacho pelirrojo le habló desde la experiencia y terminó de aconsejarlo con estas palabras. – Ahora, todo depende de ti.

El cementerio de la familia Tachibana está en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, adornado con esculturas blancas y grises de aspecto místico. Los padres de Makoto descansan en el centro de estos enormes árboles. El joven amo permaneció arrodillado por horas delante de sus tumbas en compañía de su tío y algunos empleados... El hijo menor del señor Hiragi se encuentra en ese mismo lugar, porque murió en otro conflicto territorial. El anciano estaba convencido de que no superaría esa pérdida, pero el cariño de su sobrino le ayudó a reponer sus esperanzas para construir un nuevo hogar... Las personas amadas son irreemplazables. Sin embargo, Makoto y su tío lograron unir fuerzas para tener una familia feliz y sanar las heridas del pasado.  
\- Ya es momento de irnos, mi dulce sobrino.  
\- Por favor, quiero quedarme un rato.  
\- Está bien, pero acaba pronto.  
"Mamá... Papá... Es mi compromiso y... No, no es eso lo que debo contarles..." – Makoto suspiró, sintiendo su corazón latir a gran velocidad, mientras trataba de hablar a solas con sus padres. – "Estoy enamorado."  
El sentimiento se hizo más fuerte después de la confesión.  
"Haruka es un chico lindo, sus ojos son divinas joyas del mar, su piel es blanca y suave, sus labios son rojos... ¡Y su sonrisa es preciosa!" – continuó el señor, temblando. – "Es amable, valiente y muy inteligente... ¡Un compañero tan maravilloso!"  
El cielo se oscureció por una ligera tormenta de primavera.  
"¿Qué puedo hacer?... No sé nada de su pasado... Estoy seguro de que algo terrible le ocurrió... y decidió convertirse en un objeto para escapar..."  
Makoto suplicó ayuda, escondiendo sus lágrimas con las gotas de lluvia.  
"¡Yo necesito demostrar que existe la oportunidad de tener mucho más!... No me interesa... si nunca soy correspondido, ¡deseo ser amigo de Haruka!"  
El muchacho no interrumpió su oración por la persona que amaba, aunque su ropa se empapara y el viento lo golpeara en el rostro.  
\- ... Haruka-san... te quiero...  
La lluvia se detuvo a su alrededor.  
\- Makoto, ¿puedo acompañarte?  
El joven amo levantó la mirada y encontró a su novio con una sombrilla.  
\- ¿Haruka-san?  
¨Yo también te quiero."  
\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Makoto se apresuró para proteger a Haruka con su propia capa. – ¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¡¿Estás bien?!  
\- Por favor, deseo quedarme contigo. – El hermoso joven cubrió su rostro antes de tocar a su prometido.  
"¿Cómo existe esto?" – El corazón de Haruka jamás experimentó una calidez tan tierna.  
\- Sí, por supuesto. – le dijo Makoto, compartiendo el espacio debajo de la sombrilla. – Pero, ¿por qué sigues triste?... ¡No llores, te lo ruego!...  
\- No lo hagas. – suplicó Haruka, aunque costara mucho esfuerzo. – No te alejes de mí.  
"Esta es tu oportunidad para decir tus anhelos reales."  
\- No me molestan tus atenciones...  
"No importa lo que pase, ¡no mientas!"  
\- ... y nunca estuve enojado contigo.  
\- ¿E-estás seguro? – le preguntó Makoto, acercándose para comprobar que no oía mal.  
("Esto es un sueño.")  
\- Sí, me gusta estar a tu lado. – susurró Haruka.  
El señor deshizo la tela sobre el rostro de su novio.  
\- Tú y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad?  
Las miradas de los dos muchachos se encontraron a poca distancia y el mundo entero desapareció otra vez.  
\- ¡Sí, lo somos!  
"Gracias."  
\- ¡No volveré a alejarme de ti! – gritó Makoto, con una inmensa felicidad. – ¡Te lo juro, Haruka-san!  
"Yo también prometo que no volveré a detener mi cariño por ti."

Los novios se tomaron de la mano para salir juntos del cementerio.  
\- Makoto, no deberías ser tan amable conmigo y decirme o incluso enojarte si sucede algo dañino, es normal. – aconsejó Haruka, hablándole con la misma confianza que antes del incidente.  
\- ¡Ah, pero no quiero herir tus sentimientos!  
"Entonces, ¿cómo hago para compensarte por este malentendido?" – Haruka no estaba satisfecho del todo con la reconciliación.  
\- Makoto, pide un deseo.  
\- ... ¿Eh?... ¿Por qué?  
\- Por favor, hazlo.  
"Si está a mi alcance, te daré cualquier cosa que pidas."  
("¿Qué más podría desear ahora?... Tal vez...")  
\- ¿Haruka-san, puedo decirte Haru-chan?  
"Mala idea."  
\- ... No.  
\- ¡No entiendo!... ¡Nagisa siempre lo hace!  
\- ...  
"Tú eres especial."  
\- No es justo. – Makoto se sintió bastante decepcionado. – ¡Ya sé!... ¿Qué tal Haru?  
La tormenta comenzó a detenerse.  
\- ... Está bien.  
"Algún día, espero poder mostrarte esa sonrisa que tanto recuerdas."  
\- ¡Sí! – El muchacho celebró de un modo muy infantil, apretando la mano de su prometido. – ¡Haru!  
\- Vamos a casa, Makoto.  
Haruka (Haru-Primavera) no tardó en corresponder a esta dulce caricia.  
"No sé si podré enamorarme de ti, pero anhelo estar a tu lado para averiguarlo."

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
Los herederos de la más noble familia, Ikuya y Natsuya Kirishima


	11. Los herederos de la más noble familia

"Mi nombre es Ikuya Kirishima. El segundo hijo de la familia más noble, descendiente directo de los reyes de este país, futuro gobernante de la costa oeste y sus alrededores. Un territorio inmenso y rico en metales. La mayor potencia militar del continente."  
Un muchacho muy hermoso (la piel rosada, el cabello verde sedoso y los ojos color almendra) se despertó con el primer rayo del sol para empezar su día, en una elegante cama tapada por almohadones bordados con hilos de oro y cortinas transparentes.  
"Soy Ikuya Kirishima, y no se me permite olvidar nada de eso."  
El dormitorio del joven noble estaba dividido en varios sectores. Una biblioteca con un fino escritorio con grabados de plata y sofisticados instrumentos para realizar experimentos científicos. Un área de descanso con una pequeña sala y un comedor perfecta para recibir visitas a la hora de la cena. Un balcón con un moderno telescopio y un caballete para pintar al aire libre, rodeado de una preciosa jardinera flotante. Además, un vestidor lleno de atuendos caros y adornados con joyas, diseñados para resaltar la belleza de su dueño.  
\- Buenos días, su alteza. – Un viejo mayordomo se presentó en la entrada de estos aposentos con un séquito de otros seis sirvientes e hizo una reverencia. – Iba a su recámara para despertarlo justo ahora.  
\- Ya no hace falta. – dijo el príncipe, manteniendo la distancia correspondiente a su rango. – Estoy levantado desde el amanecer.  
\- ¡Esplendido, señor! El desayuno está servido y sus majestades lo esperan en el comedor principal.  
\- Entiendo, iré enseguida. – Ikuya le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de la mano y se retiró. – Gracias.

Este magnífico palacio es una fortaleza enorme e impenetrable con cuarenta habitaciones, ocho salones y cinco espacios para galas. El principal de esos se encuentra en el centro de la propiedad y puede contener hasta cien invitados, su piso está cubierto por mármol pulido, sus columnas poseen terminaciones en pan de oro y unas resplandecientes lámparas con cristales coloridos adornan el techo.  
\- Querido mío. – La dueña de casa llamó a su hijo menor, mientras disfrutaban una exquisita comida (en una mesa para treinta personas.) – ¿Qué horario tienes para el día de hoy?  
\- Mis clases acaban por la tarde, antes de la cena. – respondió Ikuya, con todo respeto y dispuesto a cumplir cualquier pedido.  
\- ¡Perfecto!, porque quiero que me ayudes a organizar los preparativos del baile para la caridad de la próxima semana. Las familias reales deben recibir sus invitaciones dentro de dos días.  
\- ¿Dónde está Natsuya? – El padre interrumpió la conversación para hablar con el jefe de los mayordomos.  
\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, su majestad. – suplicó el sirviente. – El príncipe Natsuya pidió no ser molestado en toda la mañana porque lo aqueja un insoportable dolor de cabeza.  
\- ¿Está enfermo? – La madre cayó en la mentira y dio una orden a su dama de compañía. – Llama a un médico, inmediatamente.  
\- Sí, mi señora.  
\- No seas tan inocente, querida. – le dijo su esposo, acostumbrado al comportamiento de su hijo mayor. – La fiesta de anoche debió dejarlo en ese deplorable estado... ¡No sé qué hacer con este chico!, huye de sus responsabilidades con el reino ¡Es vergonzoso!  
\- No te enojes, mi señor.

"Natsuya es mi hermano mayor y el primer heredero de las tierras. Sin embargo, a veces siento que soy el sucesor exclusivo, porque mis padres siempre me encargan las tareas a mí y él se la pasa en fiestas, paseando por el pueblo o saliendo de viaje a países lejanos, como si no pudiera estar tranquilo dentro de este palacio. La verdad, existe una razón para eso, aunque nunca me imaginé que ocasionaría tantos problemas."  
\- Ikuya-kun. – El profesor privado del príncipe no tardó en darse cuenta de que su mente yacía en otra parte. – ¿Estás distraído?  
\- ¿Eh?... No. – El muchacho trató de concentrarse en sus estudios. – Lo lamento, Nao-sensei.  
\- No te preocupes, me enteré de que ocuparás el cargo de organizar el baile para la caridad. – Este joven de cabello plateado le sonrió con una mirada amable. – Esos ejercicios son la última parte, terminarlos y podrás marchar.  
\- Sí, gracias. – Ikuya también lo hizo, demostrando que sentía un tierno cariño por su tutor.  
"Él es Nao Serizawa. Un genio de las matemáticas y experto en todas las ciencias y artes, trabaja para esta casa desde mi infancia."  
\- Me gustaría ayudarte, pero tengo clases por la noche.  
\- No es necesario. Además, es responsabilidad de mi...  
\- ¡Buenas tardes!  
El hijo mayor de la familia Kirishima irrumpió en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta o anunciar su entrada.  
\- ¡¿Natsuya?! – El joven amo se sobresaltó por su repentina visita. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
\- ¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi hermano favorito? – preguntó él, recostando su cuerpo en un asiento y rodeándolo con su brazo.  
\- Soy tu único hermano. – Pero Ikuya no cayó en sus mentiras.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué duro! – Natsuya se echó a reír. – Nuestra madre me envió, quiere que te reúnas con ella lo antes posible, acaban de llegar los encargados del banquete para el baile... ¡Felicidades!, estarás organizando el evento más importante del año.  
\- ¿Ahora? – El menor de los herederos puso la vista en su hoja de ejercicios a medio terminar.  
\- Ya déjalo así, Ikuya-kun, seguiremos esta clase el día de mañana.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias, Nao-sensei!  
El profesor se acercó a la mesa para recoger el trabajo y cruzó su mirada con los profundos ojos del sucesor al trono. El ambiente se calentó demasiado con este poderoso choque, por lo que Ikuya decidió salir del lugar para no sentir un fuego abrazador.  
"Natsuya está enamorado de Nao. Un amor imposible."

¡El atractivo salvaje de Natsuya Kirishima contrastaba con los delicados encantos de su hermano menor!... Esa cara no poseía ningún rastro de inocencia, sus rebeldes rizos castaños le daban un aspecto indomable y su aura candente y sonrisa cautivadora serían capaces de derretir al mundo... ¡El hombre más deseado del reino, sin duda alguna!  
"Mi hermano debe casarse con una princesa y darle un nieto a nuestro padre."  
\- ¿Por qué no aceptaste mi invitación?, estuve esperando toda la noche.  
\- A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo que levantarme temprano al día siguiente. – El profesor respondió de forma muy seria, ignorando los reclamos.  
\- Dime, ¿cuándo podré verte? – Natsuya habló con enfado, pero Nao no se dejó conmover y le dio la espalda para continuar sus deberes.  
\- Tal vez, si retomara las clases, me vería a diario, su alteza.  
El príncipe no soportó esta fría actitud, ¡se arrojó sobre su sirviente y lo acorraló contra el escritorio!  
\- ¡Tú sabes que yo no busco ser tu alumno!  
Nao no se quedó inmóvil (cualquier persona habría desfallecido entre esos musculosos brazos) y apartó con firmeza a su amo, decidido a no caer en la tentación.  
\- Ese es el problema. – le dijo. – No puedes insistir con este capricho.  
\- ¿Capricho? – repitió él. – ¿Mis sentimientos son tan insignificantes para ti?  
\- Mi señor, pasa todas las noches en fiestas, su fama de seductor es reconocida en el pueblo entero, es probable que encuentre a otra conquista interesante para usted.  
Natsuya se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, pero inmediatamente agarró a su amado por la cintura y lo acurrucó en su pecho para susurrarle frases dulces al oído y jugar con sus mechones de cabello plateado.  
\- Eres el único amor que existe para mí, Nao.  
\- Por favor, no sigas. Ya te lo he dicho, no pienso convertirme en tu amante.  
\- ¡No quiero eso! – gritó Natsuya, desesperado. – ¡Yo quiero casarme contigo!  
¡Nao lo golpeó con una bofetada, entonces!  
El impacto resonó por la estancia. El príncipe se alejó sin intenciones de devolver el daño.  
\- ¡Escuche, su alteza! – La voz del profesor se destrozó por completo. – Lo mejor es que vaya y ayude a su hermano... Los miembros de la realeza asistirán al baile con sus hijas casaderas, es una gran oportunidad.  
Natsuya ya no deseó oír estas palabras, pero aceptó la orden para demostrar a lo que estaba dispuesto por su devoción.  
\- No lo olvides. No importa a cuántas me vea obligado a cortejar durante esa fiesta, nunca dejaré de amarte. Tú eres el hombre de mi vida.  
Nao rompió a llorar tan pronto estuvo a solas. La situación resultaba cada vez más insoportable y dolorosa, a veces quería renunciar a su trabajo, pero no podría abandonar a su mejor amigo, lo amaba y anhelaba ver que se convirtiera en un digno y respetado gobernante.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, querido Ikuya.  
\- De nada. – El joven noble reverenció a su bella madre. – Es un placer.  
\- Por favor, termina las invitaciones y el mapa con la ruta de entregas, yo debo reunirme con el chef para arreglar los detalles del banquete.  
\- Sí, mi señora.  
La dueña de casa se retiró del comedor principal junto a sus seis damas y su hijo menor esperó al encargado del correo.  
\- Buenas noches, Asahi.  
\- Buenas noches, su alteza.  
Asahi Shiina (Un muchacho pelirrojo y apuesto) es un compañero leal de Ikuya desde la adolescencia, aunque sus personalidades son muy distintas y siempre acaban peleando por cualquier cosa. Asahi es impulsivo y enérgico, mientras Ikuya es tranquilo y callado. La única explicación de su amistad (que ambos aceptan) es porque no existen otros de su misma edad en el inmenso palacio.  
\- Estas son las invitaciones para el baile, asegúrate de que sean entregadas con urgencia.  
\- Entendido.  
\- No vayas a confundir ninguna carta, si alguna de las familias nobles no asiste, será mi culpa.  
\- Sí, señor.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ikuya, sorprendido por esta actitud tan pasiva (Normalmente, ese tipo de comentarios habrían ocasionado una riña infantil al poner en duda sus capacidades.) – ¿Estás bien?  
\- ... ¡Sí!... No... No sé... ¡Ah!... ¡Olvídalo, ¿sí?!... Te vas a burlar de mí...  
\- No me interesan tus asuntos privados, pero podrías cometer un error si te permito ir en este estado.  
El muchacho pelirrojo sintió vergüenza de su secreto y el joven amo esperó con infinita paciencia para no levantar la voz, recordando que es la responsabilidad de un gobernante el bienestar de sus empleados a la hora de cumplir su trabajo.  
\- Estoy enamorado... y quiero confesarme en el baile.  
\- ¿Enamorado? – Ikuya no imaginó esa respuesta. – ¿De quién?  
\- ¡Ah, no importa! – chilló Asahi. – ¡¿Sabes qué?, no lo haré!... No hay esperanza al fin y al cabo.  
\- ¿Es un noble?  
\- ... ¡No!... Bueno, sí... Sí y no.  
\- ...  
"Otra persona ya te habría despedido... Baka-sahi."  
\- Es Kisumi.  
\- Ah. – El príncipe asimiló la noticia y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.  
\- ¡Ikuya!  
\- Disculpa, pero no podrías haber elegido a alguien más problemático.  
Kisumi Shigino no es un miembro de la realeza, pero su padre encontró un yacimiento de plata y su familia se volvió rica y popular entre los líderes poderosos del país.  
"Un millonario amante de las fiestas y famoso conquistador."  
\- ¡Yo no lo decidí! ¡Y ya he tratado de luchar contra mis sentimientos! – continuó Asahi, angustiado. – ¡Es inútil! No dejo de pensar en él... Dime, ¿tengo oportunidad?  
\- Tal vez... No estoy seguro. – Ikuya destruyó a su único amigo sin ninguna delicadeza. – Kisumi es un hombre muy deseado y varios nobles deben estar intentando seducirlo con sus títulos y abundante fortuna.  
El príncipe se arrepintió y trató de consolar al sirviente, colocando la mano sobre su hombro.  
\- No te sientas mal... Tal vez, sea mejor así.  
\- ...  
\- ¿Asahi? – Ikuya se extrañó mucho al descubrir que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. – ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- ¡Esos sujetos no pueden ofrecerle lo mismo que yo!  
\- ¡¿Eh?!  
¡El muchacho pelirrojo recuperó repentinamente su ánimo!  
\- ¡Si no puedo competir con sus costosos obsequios, debo convencerlo de que mi amor es verdadero!... ¡¿No es cierto?!  
\- ... ¿Sí? – le respondió Ikuya, a causa del miedo.  
\- ¡Bien! – gritó Asahi, antes de salir corriendo para no oír el resto. – ¡Entonces, me aseguraré de decirle lo que siento!... ¡Muchas gracias, señor!  
"No hay duda, enamorarse es el primer paso para perder la cabeza."  
La rabia de Natsuya, el dolor de Nao y la locura de Asahi apartaban al joven noble y su ardua búsqueda romántica, aunque la idea de tener a alguien especial le provocaba una tierna calidez en lo profundo de su corazón.  
\- ¿Ah?... ¡Baka-sahi, olvidaste la invitación para la familia Toono!

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
Un escape de la rutina (El torneo de combate con espada para novatos.)


	12. Un escape de la rutina

"La primavera es maravillosa." – El corazón de Makoto saltaba por la alegría cada vez que su prometido se acercaba para trabajar juntos en la pintura.  
\- Dime, ¿qué te parece? – le preguntó Haruka, refiriéndose al cuadro sobre el caballete.  
\- ¿Ah? – El joven señor estaba disfrutando mucho de su primer amor. – ¡Es perfecto, Haru! Tu talento es extraordinario, podrías ser un artista muy famoso.  
\- Los espacios con luz son demasiado brillantes.  
\- ¿Eh?... ¿En serio?  
"Elegí un escenario sombrío para no tener el mismo problema y ahora los tonos son cálidos." – Haruka se detuvo a pensar en esto, sin importar los halagos. – "¿De verdad, la distancia entre nosotros me afectaba tanto?"  
\- Además, las tardes lluviosas pueden ser más hermosas que cualquier amanecer. – añadió Makoto, convencido con el resultado final.  
\- Entonces, lo dejaré así. – El muchacho de ojos azules se sonrojó con recordar su reconciliación y el motivo de estas palabras y colocó la obra en la ventana frente al sol. – ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?  
\- ¡Sí!  
\- Vamos. – Haruka le ofreció la mano a su novio para salir al jardín.

"Haru toma la iniciativa para pasar tiempo juntos, últimamente... Tal vez, no soy el único que está enamorado." – Makoto se sentía como si tuviera alas. – "¡Oh, qué injusto!... No aguanto esperar ni un instante, pero no puedo permitirme arruinarlo otra vez... Mi meta real es ganar su confianza."  
"Mis sentimientos no paran de crecer, aunque yo mismo decidí no contenerlos, es aterrador." – El hermoso invitado se perdió en su mente mientras contemplaba una colina cubierta de rosas. – "No quiero olvidarme de mis objetivos. Sin embargo, un nuevo deseo existe en mi corazón por Makoto."  
\- Haru. – El muchacho de los ojos verdes interrumpió estos pensamientos con un obsequio. – No te preocupes, ya le quité las espinas.  
\- Gracias. – Haruka aceptó la flor y acarició sus blancos y suaves pétalos.  
"Mi prometido es precioso por dentro y por fuera, es amable y cuida a nuestros súbditos con gran entrega." – Makoto sonrió con cariño. – "No tolera las injusticias y lo hace por una noble causa sin ninguna obligación... ¡Haru es una persona maravillosa! ¡Es el mejor compañero de vida!"  
"El bienestar de mi pueblo y la oportunidad de enamorarme y ser feliz... ¡No puedo parar de pensar en que quiero todo!"  
Un viento helado sopló con fuerza a su alrededor.  
"¡No debo ser egoísta!... ¡No deseo que nadie salga lastimado!"  
Haruka no pudo evitar temblar y Makoto se apresuró a rodearlo con su cuerpo.  
\- Haru, permíteme protegerte.  
\- ...  
El joven amo abrazó a su amado y se dejó llevar por su más grande anhelo.  
\- No lo malentiendas. – le susurró. – Estoy feliz porque somos amigos, pero no ignoro que hay un triste secreto escondido en ti... Por favor, prometo hacerme muy fuerte y ayudarte a soportar cualquier carga, confía en mí.  
\- ...  
"Te quiero, Makoto."  
Haruka sintió tanta dicha que se esforzó con desesperación por expresar sus sentimientos de alguna manera.  
\- ¿Haru?  
"No me importa cuán extensa sea la espera, si siempre estamos unidos." – Makoto decidió no insistir, comprendiendo lo que significaban esas caricias al descubrir un par de lágrimas resplandecientes en las mejillas de su novio.  
\- Muchas gracias, te prometo que recordaré tus palabras. – le respondió Haruka, lamentando no poder ofrecer más por el momento.  
\- Sí.  
"Algún día, espero entregarte mi confianza... y mi corazón."  
Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron de nuevo y eligieron disfrutar de sus mimos por un largo rato, sin pensar en el futuro.  
"Definitivamente, volveré a ver esa dulce sonrisa." – Makoto se atrevió a secar el llanto de Haruka con la punta de sus dedos, memorizando cada detalle de su bello rostro. – "Te quiero, Haru."

\- ¡Ah, qué romántico! – chilló Nagisa, oculto detrás de una columna de la mansión junto a Rei. – Mako-chan y Haru-chan son la pareja perfecta.  
\- Me alegra que se reconciliaran y todo regresara a la normalidad entre ellos, pero no deberíamos espiarlos en un momento tan íntimo.  
\- ¿Quieres ir a interrumpirlos?... Nuestro trabajo es montar guardia para asegurar que nada arruiné su tiempo a solas, Rei-chan.  
\- Nagisa-kun. – ("Obvio, eso es mentira.")  
\- Ah. – El muchacho rubio suspiró con fuerza. – A veces, me da envidia.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- ¡Yo también quiero un novio!  
¡Rei se sobresaltó tanto con esta noticia que dejó caer sus preciadas gafas rojas!  
\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Nagisa, recogiendo este objeto para su amigo. – ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- ¡Nada! – El joven de cabellos oscuros escondió su cara con la excusa de acomodarse los lentes. – Por favor, no hagas bromas pesadas.  
\- No estoy jugando. – El encargado del correo continuó sin comprender la importancia del asunto. – ¡Mako-chan y Haru-chan tienen mucha suerte!, pueden darse amor y abrazos cada vez que lo desean... ¡Yo también anhelo un hombre que me consienta y cuide de ese modo!  
El aprendiz de mayordomo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para estar tranquilo después de escuchar esto, por alguna razón.  
\- N-no entiendo, ¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes?  
\- No lo sé. – dijo Nagisa. – Tal vez, es un sueño del que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Sí.  
"Una pareja podría ser muy beneficiosa para el futuro." – Rei analizó esa probabilidad con cuidado, tomándose en serio las palabras de su compañero. – "Además, todos los miembros de mi familia ya están casados y esperan lo mismo de mí. No tengo otra opción."  
\- ... Nagisa-kun,...  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ... si quieres... yo acept...  
\- Ustedes no paran de entrometerse en la vida de Makoto, ¿verdad? – La llegada de los hermanos Matsuoka acabó con esta escena.  
\- ¡Rin-chan! ¡Gou-chan! – Nagisa saltó a los brazos de ambos. – ¡¿Por fin, vamos a hacer cosas divertidas juntos?!  
"¿Soy aburrido?" – El corazón de Rei sufrió un duro golpe.  
\- Pues, sí. – El príncipe sonrió a su amigo más pequeño y su hermana le revolvió los rizos. – Espero que no tengan planes para el término de semana.  
\- ¿Rin-san?

\- ¡¿Un festival en las afueras del reino?!  
El grupo completo se reunió en la habitación de Haruka.  
\- ¡Qué buena idea! – exclamó Nagisa, colgado en el hombro de su compañero. – ¿Mako-chan, podemos ir?  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – interrumpió Rei, experimentando los síntomas de un ataque cardíaco. – El amo Hiragi nunca dará su consentimiento ¡Nuestros señores no pueden alejarse tanto del palacio!  
\- No vamos a pedir permiso, nos disfrazaremos de campesinos comunes. – El príncipe empezó a explicar su plan, dejando que Nagisa y Gou se encargaran de silenciar al mayordomo.  
\- ¿De qué se trata esto, Rin? – le preguntó Makoto, y su amigo puso un papel encima del escritorio. – ¿Un torneo de combate con espada para novatos?  
\- Una buena oportunidad para medir tus habilidades contra oponentes de tu nivel, ¿no crees?  
\- Mi hermano y yo salimos a hacer unas cosas y encontramos varios de esos anuncios por el sector comercial.  
\- ¡Es una locura! – gritó Rei, liberando su boca de las manos de la princesa. – Mi amo no tiene la experiencia para desafiar a alguien en un duelo. – Makoto no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando el cartel. El sirviente entró en pánico y recurrió a su última esperanza. – ¡Haruka-san, haga algo! ¡No permita que su señor tome una mala decisión!  
\- Ni lo sueñes.  
El hermoso joven (para sorpresa de todos) se enfrentó al apuesto príncipe.  
\- ¡Makoto no participará en un evento tan peligroso!  
\- No es peligroso. – le respondió Rin, sin dejarse intimidar. – Los competidores son principiantes sin previo entrenamiento militar.  
\- No hay ninguna seguridad de eso, un descarado podría hacer trampa para ganar el premio.  
\- ¡Buen punto, Haruka-san!  
\- ¡Cállate, Rei-kun!  
\- Estoy convencido de que Makoto es capaz de afrontar este reto con mi ayuda.  
\- Oh, eso fue un golpe bajo. – susurró Nagisa, disfrutando del espectáculo.  
\- ¡Pero yo soy su prometido y no quiero que lo haga!  
\- ¿No confías en él?  
\- ¡Ya basta!  
Makoto intervino y se puso entre su novio y su mejor amigo para evitar una pelea.  
\- Muchas gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi, pero no tengo miedo, Haru. – le aseguró a su amado, provocando un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. – Después de todo, yo insistí con Rin para aprender el arte de la espada. Es hora de averiguar si puedo proteger a mis seres preciados.  
\- ... Makoto...  
"No te arriesgues, por favor."  
\- ¡Bien dicho! – El maestro celebró con orgullo la decisión de su alumno y se dio cuenta del apodo. – ¿Haru?  
\- ...  
"Rin Matsuoka, te haré pagar caro." – Haruka apretó los puños por la vergüenza, mientras otros descubrían su secreto.  
\- Ya veo. – Makoto se sonrojó de pies a cabeza ante la sonrisa burlona del pelirrojo. – Ustedes son una pareja muy unida, ¿eh?  
\- ¡Ah, qué buena noticia! – chilló Nagisa, alzando los brazos.  
\- ¡Felicidades! – gritó Gou. – ¡Ya espero asistir a su boda!  
\- ¡Makoto-senpai y Haruka-san serán un matrimonio armonioso! ¡Estoy tan emocionado!  
\- ¡No hay que olvidar el tema principal de esta charla! – dijo Rin, para terminar la escena (a causa de la envidia.) – Vamos a decidir si iremos al festival por medio de una votación... ¿Quiénes están a favor?  
Nagisa y Gou levantaron los puños y el asunto habría concluido en un empate si Makoto no hubiera dado un voto positivo desde el principio.  
\- Está bien, Haru. – El joven amo le tomó la mano para pedir apoyo. – Quiero hacer esto, confía en mí.  
\- ... Sí.  
\- ¡Excelente!  
El grupo se reunió alrededor del príncipe para oír el plan de escape.  
\- Escuchen, nos veremos mañana al amanecer en la puerta de atrás, tendré el carruaje listo y una nota urgente escrita por mi madre. Yo asumiré la responsabilidad total con el viejo tío Hiragi, no sientan pena.  
\- Pero, ¿qué pasará si nos encontramos delincuentes en el camino?  
\- No te preocupes. – le dijo Gou a Rei. – Sousuke-kun nos acompañará, los bandidos huyen con su presencia.  
\- Así es. – suspiró Rin (Haruka obtuvo una pista de las verdaderas intenciones de su rival.) – No lo olviden, no le digan una palabra a nadie.  
\- ¡Sí!  
"Esta es mi oportunidad para impresionar a Haru."

\- Entonces, ¿todos aceptaron? – Sousuke recibió la noticia por la noche, durante su trabajo en el establo.  
\- Sí. – le respondió Rin, satisfecho. – Makoto acabó de convencer a Haruka y Rei... ¡Nos vamos a primera hora!  
\- Al parecer, tu trampa resultó un éxito.  
\- ¡¿Eh?!... ¡No sé de qué hablas! – El príncipe era un libro abierto para su guardián. – ¡Ah, como sea!, cuento contigo para protegernos en el viaje de mañana.  
\- Tú sabes que no necesitas pedirme esto. – El muchacho de piel tostada continuó sus labores con los caballos sin hacer ninguna pausa. – Gou y tú son mis amos, no dudaría en dar la vida por ustedes.  
"No quiero oírte decir eso."  
\- ¡Iremos disfrazados de chicos comunes! – Rin no soportó que Sousuke le diera la nuca y lo enfrentó cara a cara. – ¿Entiendes qué significa?  
\- No importa la ropa que uses. – El joven soldado se resistió a caer en la tentación. – Tú siempre mostrarás a mi gobernante.  
\- ¡¿Acaso no puedo ser nada más?!  
El muchacho pelirrojo se descontroló por culpa de la rabia y arrojó los brazos alrededor de su amado, suplicándole un poco de consuelo, obteniendo unas simples palmadas en la cabeza.  
\- Ya no eres un niño, no puedes ser tan caprichoso.  
\- ... Sousuke,... yo siento....  
\- No llores, Rin.  
\- ¡No estoy llorando, idiota!  
"Si supieras lo difícil que es para mí rechazarte, amor mío."  
¡El príncipe uso toda su fuerza para derribar a su guardaespaldas!, atrapándolo sobre la paja fresca de los caballos.  
\- ... Rin...  
\- ¡Al menos, concédeme gozar a lado de la persona que elija por un día!  
La temperatura del ambiente comenzó a elevarse hasta niveles peligrosos.  
Sousuke no estaba preparado para una pose demasiado sugerente. Rin se percató de esto y lo disfrutó con ganas, acomodando el cuerpo contra ese musculoso pecho para memorizar cada parte de su físico perfecto, imaginando qué pasaría si la ropa completa desapareciera y sintiendo la sangre hervir dentro de su vientre y otros lugares con el contacto.  
\- Si accedo, ¿me liberarás?  
\- No lo sé, estoy empezando a pensar que puedo obtener más de una cita.  
\- ...  
"¡Maldita sea, Rin!"  
\- ¡Está bien, lo haré! – Finalmente, el soldado se rindió y aprovechó la sorpresa de su señor para escapar. – Ahora, voy a darme una ducha... Nos vemos mañana.  
\- ...  
"Las duchas dejarán de funcionar algún día, Sousuke."

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
El festival campesino (Una salida de chicos normales.)


	13. El festival campesino

"Esta es mi oportunidad para impresionar a Haru."  
\- ¿Estás nervioso?  
\- ... ¿Eh?  
Makoto se mostró avergonzado tras esta pregunta por parte de Sousuke.  
\- ¿Por qué... asumes eso, Yamazaki-kun?  
\- No tienes que llamarme por mi apellido.  
\- Oh. Lo siento... Sousuke-kun. – le dijo el joven amo, sonrojándose un poco.  
\- Tú eres el único que está despierto después de madrugar para el viaje.  
El muchacho de ojos verdes miró a su alrededor para caer en cuenta de que sus amigos yacían profundamente dormidos en los asientos del carruaje y se apresuró a acomodar la cabeza de su novio.  
\- No deberías preocuparte tanto por cumplir las expectativas de los demás, si haces todo como lo practicamos en el último entrenamiento, estarás bien. – Sousuke hizo una mueca para ocultar su envidia, mientras aparentaba distraerse con las riendas de los caballos.  
\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Makoto, sorprendido por el consejo. – Pero no aprendimos nuevas técnicas ofensivas, sino maniobras de defensa.  
\- El arma ideal. – El soldado le recordó sus puntos fuertes para ayudarlo de alguna manera. – La mayoría de principiantes con la espada se concentran en el ataque, si resistes suficiente en el mismo sitio, una oportunidad aparecerá y podrás vencer de un golpe.  
\- ¡Sí, es una buena estrategia! – ("No suena muy difícil.") – ¡Eres genial, Sousuke-kun!  
\- No hay problema.  
"Estoy listo para probar de lo que soy capaz por proteger a mi persona amada." – El ánimo del señor mejoró mucho con esta conversación. – "¡Quiero ganar para dedicarle mi victoria a Haru!"

El grupo se detuvo en un pequeño bosque y escondió la carroza para seguir el camino a pie hasta llegar a un inmenso valle en los límites del reino donde varios hombres levantaban una gran cantidad de carpas blancas, puestos de comida y juegos ambulantes, que rodeaban las atracciones principales, espacios cercados para competencias de artes marciales y lucha libre, tiro con arco y concursos de animales domésticos ¡Un verdadero festival campesino!  
\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Gou, admirando el lugar por debajo del velo que cubría su brillante cabello rojo. – ¡Nunca me imaginé ver a tanta gente!  
\- ¡Ah, muero por probar su plato especial y subir a todas las atracciones!  
\- ¡Espera, Nagisa-kun! – Rei no se atrevió a soltar el brazo de su compañero. – ¡Nosotros debemos estar con nuestro amo para apoyarlo durante su mayor reto! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – El rubio chilló con fuerza, queriendo liberarse. – ¡No seas malo, Rei-chan!  
\- ¡Y no intentes convencerme con esa cara!  
\- ¿A dónde debe ir Makoto-senpai para participar en el torneo? – le preguntó la princesa a su hermano, observando la extraña pelea entre sus amigos.  
("¿Un matrimonio?")  
\- Los competidores tienen que pagar para inscribirse al evento en la carpa principal. – respondió Rin. – Los primeros combates empezarán a la hora del almuerzo.  
\- ¡Entonces, sí podemos subir a los juegos!... ¡Ay! ¡Ay!  
\- ¡Ya basta!  
\- Makoto. – Haruka agarró la mano de su prometido para alejarlo de la multitud. – ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Sí. – El joven amo sonrió con cariño. – No te preocupes por mí, Haru.  
"Gracias por estar a mi lado."  
\- No me sueltes, Nagisa-kun. – Rei continuó con esta actitud después de que su señor tomara la decisión de seguir adelante con el plan original. – Si nos separamos, podríamos tener graves problemas. Nadie debe averiguar quiénes somos.  
\- ¡Ay! – Gou se tropezó con alguien desconocido porque la gente no dejaba espacio para caminar. – ¡Lo siento!  
\- ¡No! ¡Fue culpa mía! – Este chico quedó tan impresionado por la belleza de la princesa que no pudo decir otra cosa.  
\- Es suficiente. – Rin interrumpió la escena para devolverle su contenedor con alimento para insectos y apartar a su hermana. – Vámonos.

\- ¡Otro participante! – El torneo de combate con espadas estaba a cargo del líder de los campesinos. Un hombre moreno, alto y fornido que saludaba a los invitados con un apretón de manos. – ¡Bienvenido, compañero!  
\- Muchas gracias, señor.  
\- Al contrario, nosotros debemos agradecerte por asistir a esta pequeña fiesta. Las ganancias permitirán mejorar y ampliar el hospital del pueblo.  
\- ¡Qué buena noticia! – Makoto pagó con agrado su boleto.  
\- Sí. Los adultos queremos ayudar a la comunidad, pero los trabajadores menores prefieren impresionar a sus novias con el gran premio... ¡Una bolsa con veinte piezas de plata!  
"Un traje de mi armario vale al menos diez veces esa suma." – El noble decidió que obsequiaría el dinero de ser el triunfador.  
\- El evento comienza después del medio día... ¡Buena suerte!  
\- ¡Por favor, déjenme pasar! – Un muchacho de cabello marrón oscuro apareció, empujando a los demás para llegar al final de la fila. – ¡Quiero participar en el torneo de combate con espadas!  
\- Muy bien. – El hombre no aprobó su comportamiento, pero lo atendió de la misma manera. – El precio de la inscripción es una moneda de plata.  
\- No tengo dinero, pero necesito entrar a la competencia... ¡Yo prometo pagarle en cuanto gane!  
\- ¿Es una broma? ¡No puedo incumplir las reglas del gremio!  
\- ¡Es una emergencia!  
\- No, lo lamento.  
\- ¡Espere!... Yo poseo otra moneda, ¿puedo cancelar su cuota?  
\- ¿Estás seguro? – Makoto insistió. – Tu familia debe pasar por una época de prosperidad económica.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias! – El chico agarró una mano de su salvador para estrecharla con energía. – ¡Te juro que saldaré la deuda en cuanto obtenga el premio!  
\- No importa.

"Él debe ser un guerrero muy hábil para tener tanta confianza en su victoria."  
\- Mi nombre es Hiyori.  
El joven amo salió de la carpa principal en compañía de un nuevo amigo.  
\- Soy Makoto... – Entonces, se mordió la lengua para no mencionar el apellido de su noble familia. – Mucho gusto.  
\- De verdad, te debo una... ¡Ah, pero no pienses que ganarás el torneo!  
Este muchacho ocultaba un ardiente espíritu detrás de una imagen intelectual.  
\- Nos vemos, voy a regresar con mis socios. – Hiyori se despidió antes de echar a correr. – Por cierto, ¿sabes acerca del regalo extra?  
\- No. – Makoto reaccionó con sorpresa. – ¿Hay una recompensa adicional?  
\- Sí. El vencedor puede recibir un favor de cualquier dama.  
\- ¡¿En serio?!  
\- Es un rumor... Gracias otra vez y adiós.  
"Un beso." – Makoto no dejó de pensar en esto, mientras buscaba a sus amigos en un puesto de comida. – "Me gustaría ganar un beso, pero no quiero convertir a Haru en el premio de una simple competencia."

\- ¡¡Increíble!!... ¡¡Esta carne está deliciosa!!  
El grupo se reunió para devorar unas jugosas brochetas de cordero a las brasas.  
\- ¡Nagisa-kun, no hables con la boca llena!  
\- ¡El sabor es único! – comentó Gou, interesada en los ingredientes usados para sazonar la piel.  
\- La carne del campo se cubre con sal gruesa para conservar su frescura por más tiempo. – le explicó Sousuke, acostumbrado a esa mezcla de especias.  
\- ¡Ya entiendo, por eso es crujiente adentro!  
\- Makoto, ¿quieres un poco? – Haruka llamó a su novio para darle de su plato con una voz dulce.  
\- ¿Eh?... No, gracias. – El muchacho de cabello castaño volvió a la realidad y rechazó la oferta. – No quiero comer nada antes del torneo. – El hermoso joven se mostró tan decepcionado, que cambió su opinión de inmediato. – ¡Un bocado no me hará daño!  
Makoto le dio una mordida al trozo que Haruka sostenía delante de su boca y salpicó su mejilla con salsa, pero su amado se encargó de la mancha con una servilleta.  
"Un par de raros." – pensó Rin, observando a la feliz pareja lleno de envidia.  
\- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Vamos a ganar algunos premios en los puestos de juegos! – propuso Nagisa.  
\- ¡Buena idea!  
\- ¡Vamos, Rei-chan!  
\- ¡No corras, Nagisa-kun!

El tiro al blanco con pistolas de corcho es un juego perfecto para los invitados, así que el grupo se divirtió mucho durante un largo rato compitiendo por juguetes y otras cosas como recuerdos de este viaje. El príncipe acertó casi todo, demostrando un talento asombroso para manejar armas diferentes a la filosa espada, y obsequió varios peluches a su hermana, pero el aprendiz de mayordomo se quedó con el peor resultado y no pudo conseguir nada más que una brújula de pulsera.  
\- No te pongas triste, Rei-kun. – le dijo Gou. – Ya no hay espacio para tantos regalos en el carruaje.  
\- No lo entiendo, calculé la velocidad del viento, el peso y las dimensiones de los proyectiles y cada posible variante. – suspiró él, mirando con decepción el premio de consuelo a sus esfuerzos. – ¿Qué salió mal?  
\- Pues, a mí me parece que es un lindo brazalete. – añadió Nagisa, para levantar los ánimos.  
\- Si lo quieres, es tuyo. – Rei se atrevió y depositó el objeto en las manos de su compañero.  
\- ¿En serio? – El encargado del correo lo recibió con la dicha de un niño. – ¡Genial! ¡Eres el mejor!  
\- ¡No exageres! – El joven de cabellos oscuros se acomodó las gafas para cubrir el sonrojo de su cara, contemplando con ternura a su amigo de rizos dorados, lo que aumentó las sospechas de la princesa pelirroja.  
("¡Nagisa-kun es adorable!")

\- ¡Ahora, yo también quiero intentarlo!  
\- ¡¿Eh?!... ¿Tú, Gou-chan?  
\- ¡Espera! – le gritó Rei, escandalizado. – ¡No es apropiado para una dama noble!  
La muchacha ignoró las advertencias y le quitó el arma a un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello anaranjado (que acababa de convertirse en el participante con la mayor cantidad de aciertos) para disparar.  
\- ¡Tú puedes, Gou-chan!  
\- A Rin-san no le va a gustar esto... ¡Buena suerte!  
¡Los blancos cayeron uno a uno sin detenerse!, dejando a los otros jugadores boquiabiertos, incluyendo al antiguo campeón que inmediatamente sintió una fuerte atracción por la hermosa señorita.  
\- ¡Esa chica es maravillosa!  
\- ¡Sí, obtuve el puntaje máximo! – Gou eligió el conejo rosado más grande.  
\- ¡Yo también quiero uno!  
\- ...

\- ¡Felicidades, Gou-chan!  
Makoto y Haruka se reencontraron con sus tres amigos menores en la tienda de pasteles.  
\- ¡Gracias! ¡Ya anhelo mostrárselo a mi hermano! – sonrió la princesa. – ¿En dónde está?  
\- ¿Rin no está con ustedes?  
\- No. – respondió Nagisa. – Rin-chan y Sou-chan dijeron que iban a traer unos postres.  
"¡Lo sabía!" – El hermoso joven se enfadó mucho mientras que el resto del grupo no pudo explicar la desaparición del príncipe y su guardaespaldas. – "Rin Matsuoka siempre planeó escapar con Sousuke Yamazaki."

\- No es posible que tu idea tratara de abandonar a los demás. – El soldado le reclamó a su amo, cuando ya se encontraban al otro lado del festival.  
\- ¡Ah, no me molestes! – chilló Rin, a quien le remordía la conciencia. – Makoto no necesita más consejos para su primer combate y Gou no se separará de Rei y Nagisa hasta mi regreso.  
\- Sí, pero...  
\- ¡Sousuke, sólo te pido unas horas!... ¡Por favor, dedícame toda tu atención por un poco!  
El muchacho de piel tostada miró a los ojos al apuesto pelirrojo y sintió su corazón acelerarse en un instante, destruyendo el muro de roca a su alrededor, por ese niño que lo cautivó desde su primer día en el campo de entrenamiento para militares.  
\- Tú ganas. – aceptó, con un suspiro. – No puedo negarme con esa cara tierna que tanto adoro.  
\- ... Sousuke...  
¡Rin gritó de alegría y tomó el brazo a su amado para disfrutar de la cita!  
\- ¡Vamos!... ¡No deseo perder más tiempo!  
\- ¡Eh, no tan rápido!... ¡¿A dónde quieres ir?!

\- Imperdonable, simplemente imperdonable. – Makoto y Haruka se sentaron en un lugar cerca de la arena de batalla para aguardar a sus amigos que fueron por los prófugos. – Rin Matsuoka se arrepentirá de abandonarte próximo el torneo.  
\- Estoy seguro de que debe haber una razón importante para esto. – El señor trató de calmar la ira de su prometido.  
\- ¡No puedes ser tan amable!  
\- Rin y Sousuke-kun ya han hecho suficiente por mí... Además, tú eres todo lo que necesito ahora.  
Haruka se sintió conmovido por estas palabras y Makoto aprovechó para abrazarlo contra su pecho, esperando que percibiera su determinación a través de los nervios. El muchacho de ojos azules experimentó un deseo sin igual y cayó conquistado por el valor y la fuerza de su futuro esposo.  
\- Mi verdadero objetivo es demostrar que puedo protegerte, Haru.  
\- ...  
"Entonces, ¿todo es por mí?" – Haruka nunca comprendería qué hizo para merecer a Makoto.

\- ¡Espera un momento!  
El hermoso joven no resistió más y detuvo a su amado antes de que se uniera a los otros participantes con una última prueba de su apoyo, acercando ese rostro para acariciarlo con sus suaves labios.  
\- ... Haru...

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
La batalla por el corazón del ser amado – 1era PARTE  
(Makoto Tachibana vs. Seijurou Mikoshiba.)


	14. La batalla por el corazón del ser amado – 1era PARTE

\- ¡Espera un momento!  
\- ... ¿Eh?

\- ¡Todos los competidores reúnanse con sus respectivos equipos para dar inicio al torneo!  
La voz del juez interrumpió el contacto, pero la mejilla de Makoto y los labios de Haruka compartieron el mismo calor por un largo tiempo.  
\- ... Haru...

"¡¡¿Qué he hecho?!!... ¡¡¿Por qué no pude evitarlo?!!"

\- ¡Imposible! – gritó Rei, desesperado. – ¡El evento está a punto de empezar y no hay rastro de Rin-san por ninguna parte!  
\- ¡No lo entiendo! – chilló Gou, enojada por el sol. – ¡¿Dónde demonios podrán estar?! ¡Mi hermano y Sousuke-kun son tan desconsiderados!  
\- ¡Gou-san! ¡Una dama no debe usar esas palabras!  
\- ¡No me importa! ¡Estoy cansada de correr a todos lados!  
La princesa arrojó el velo que cubría su cabello para limpiarse el sudor, ¡pero el mayordomo volvió a colocarlo en su lugar!  
\- ¡Ah!... ¡¿Qué haces, Rei-kun?!  
\- ¡¡¿Estás loca?!!...  
\- ...  
\- ... ¡No muestres tu rostro de esa manera! ¡Alguien podría revelar tu identidad!...  
\- ¡No digas tonterías!... Mi reino está a cientos de kilómetros, nadie sabe quién soy...  
\- ¡¡Eres tú!!... ¡¡Mi chica soñada!! ¡Sí!  
\- ... ¿Qué?  
¡El muchacho del contenedor para alimentar insectos apareció de la nada y acorraló a Gou contra una tienda!  
"¡Dios mío! ¡Una princesa bajo ataque!... ¡¿Dónde está Rin-san?!"

"Mi luz, al parecer fue ayer, cuando éramos niños...  
... El destino nos hizo un regalo eterno, ¡cada día te quiero más!  
¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!, ya somos adultos los dos...  
... pero nuestro amor es el mismo, y vivirá por siempre."  
Rin Matsuoka y Sousuke Yamazaki...  
... Un joven de noble cuna y un simple campesino...  
... Un elegante príncipe y un tosco soldado...  
... Un amor imposible e inquebrantable.  
Los amigos de la infancia caminaron por el bosque al costado del valle para apartarse de la multitud y el festival, pasear a solas y disfrutar de lo que realmente anhelaban con el alma.  
La compañía de su ser especial.  
\- Ya quita esa cara... Los chicos abusivos no valen la pena.  
\- ¿Por qué el tono de mi cabello es tan peculiar? – preguntó Rin, recordando las burlas de ese grupo en la zona de juegos.  
\- A mí me gusta... ¿No es suficiente?  
El rubor del príncipe aumentó y su tez se confundió con el tierno color cereza.  
\- Qué lindo.  
Esta excursión no paro hasta que encontraron un espacio abierto escondido entre los frondosos árboles con una preciosa cascada y un pequeño lago muy profundo.  
El calor del sol no tardó en darles la gran idea y ambos se desprendieron de su ropa superior para refrescar sus cuerpos con esa agua cristalina.  
\- Deliciosa. – dijo Rin, mientras recogía un poco con sus manos para empapar su boca. – Vamos a nadar.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? – le sonrió Sousuke.  
\- ... S-sí.  
El pelirrojo saltó al instante, huyendo de la imagen de su amado con el pecho desnudo cubierto por gotas brillantes. El muchacho de piel tostada lo siguió con otro magnífico clavado.  
Los dos guerreros se sumergieron juntos. Bajo el agua, todo era diferente. No existían reglas, clases sociales, lazos sanguíneos o fuerza alguna que los obligara a mantener los pies sobre la tierra y la sensación de libertad apretaba sus corazones con cada movimiento... Rin se acercó a Sousuke y él le tomó los dedos con intensa ternura, provocando que su adorado señor descubriera una barrera al fin rota, aunque fuera por unos momentos. El soldado unió sus frentes, para sonreír de oreja a oreja y ser correspondido cuando la falta de oxígeno los obligó a volver directo a la superficie.  
¡Un maravilloso sentimiento!  
\- ... Sousuke, yo te...  
\- No, Rin.  
\- ... ¡Maldita sea!... ¡¿Por qué nunca me dejas hablar?...  
\- ¡Tú sabes que no puedo oír esas palabras!  
El sirviente agarró a su dueño por la cintura y acarició ese fino rostro con su aliento, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos.  
\- ... No sé de qué sería capaz...  
¡Entonces, Rin hizo la decisión más importante de su vida!  
\- Te amo.  
\- ...  
("No hay marcha atrás.")  
¡El príncipe agarró por el cuello a su guardián para evitar su escape!  
\- ¡¡Te adoro, Sousuke!!... ¡Y sí voy a luchar por este amor quieras o no!

\- ¿Estás bien, Gou-san?  
\- ... No lo sé. – La joven reaccionó con sorpresa de pronto. – Mi hermano no está aquí, pero su voz comenzó a gritar en mi cabeza.  
\- ¿En serio?... ¡Eso es una locura!  
\- ¡Por favor, no se olviden de mí!  
El chico recién llegado se aburrió de ser ignorado y pasó a presentar su nombre de manera muy exagerada.  
\- ¡Soy Momotarou Mikoshiba!  
\- ¿Kintarou?  
\- No. Él dijo Momotarou. – le susurró Rei a Gou.  
\- ¡El tercer hijo de la familia mejor reconocida en apicultura del reino! ¡Los responsables de la producción para todos los campos frutales al oeste!  
El mayordomo y la princesa quedaron impactados, sin poder decidir qué era más extraño, lo que acababa de decir o sus divertidos movimientos.  
\- ¡Y sí! – El muchacho de rizos anaranjados hizo una pausa dramática y sujetó esas suaves manos. – ¡Eres la mujer que con un golpe cautivó mi corazón!  
\- ... ¿Yo?  
\- ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Dime tu nombre para tatuar mi pecho con él!  
\- Soy... – Rei hizo señas a Gou para que no revelara su verdadera identidad. – Kou.  
("¡Qué original!")  
\- ¡Así que, Kou-san! – gritó Mikoshiba, aceptando el primer alias que vino a la mente de la señorita. – ¡Es precioso!... ¡Tú puedes llamarme Momo, si lo deseas!...  
\- ... No es necesario... Nosotros...  
\- ¡Ya debemos irnos! – interrumpió Rei. – Fue un placer conocerte, pero no creo que volvamos a vernos... ¡Buen día!  
\- ¡¡Espera!!  
¡El extravagante desconocido les cerró el camino tan rápido que casi los mata de un susto!  
\- ¡¿Acaso ustedes son pareja?!  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamaron ambos, al unísono.  
\- Entonces, ¡¿por qué intervienes en nuestro asunto?!  
\- ¡Porque yo soy un...  
"¡Demonios! ¡No puedo decirle eso tampoco!... ¡¿Cómo hago?!"  
\- ¡¡Momotarou!! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Una cuarta persona se integró a la divertida escena. – ¡El torneo ya empieza y prometimos enfrentarnos en la final!  
\- ¡Lo sé, hermano!  
Este hombre de oscura melena anaranjada (alto y musculoso) se paró en seco delante del grupo.  
\- Imposible... ¡¡Eres tú!!  
\- ... ¿Eh?  
\- ¡No, otra vez!  
(Rei solicitaría unas prolongadas vacaciones después de esto.)

\- ... ¡¡Estoy profundamente cautivado por ti!!... ¡¡¿No lo entiendes?!!...  
¡Sousuke entró en pánico y hundió la cabeza de Rin en el agua para obligarlo a callar!  
(Mala idea.)  
\- ¡¡Ahhh!! – El pobre príncipe regresó a la superficie sin aire. – ... ¡¡¿Por qué quieres ahogarme?!!...  
\- ¡¡Maldita sea, Rin!! ¡¡Me vas a matar!!  
\- ¡¡Esa es mi línea, grandísimo idiota!!  
\- ¡¡Te dije que no podía escuchar eso!!  
El guardaespaldas intentó salir del lago, pero su dueño se lo impidió con todo su cuerpo, comenzando un increíble y sugerente forcejeo acuático.  
\- ... ¡Oh, no!... ¡¡No te irás!!...  
Los dos jóvenes golpearon y patalearon, uno contra el otro, por largo rato.  
\- ¡¡Ya basta!!  
\- ¡¡Lo mismo, te digo!! – chilló el pelirrojo, a punto de estallar en llanto. – ¡¡Para de huir como un cobarde!!  
\- ...  
¡En ese instante, Rin ingenió una forma de paralizar a Sousuke!  
\- ... ¡¡Yo deseo pelear por nosotros!!... ¡¡¿Cuál es tu propia decisión?!!...  
(El cerebro del soldado tardó mucho en procesar la propuesta.)  
\- ... ¡¿No lucharás a mi lado como siempre?!...  
("Esas lágrimas son tan irresistibles.")  
\- ... ¡¡¿Estoy solo?!!... – El adorable pequeño del campo militar sollozó. – ¡¡Tú me prometiste...  
Esta pregunta quedó inconclusa porque los labios de los enamorados se unieron con enorme fuerza.  
("Yo también... te deseo, Rin.")

¡Rei y Gou no detuvieron su escape hasta no oír la discusión de esos locos!  
\- ¡Por fin! – suspiró el mayordomo, recuperando su aliento. – ¡A salvo!  
\- ¡¿Qué pasa con ellos?! – preguntó la pelirroja. – ¡Acaban de conocerme y quieren batirse en duelo por mi corazón!  
\- ¡No tengo idea!, pero lo mejor es olvidarnos de esto y volver con Makoto-senpai.  
\- ¿Qué hacen, chicos?  
\- ¡Nagisa-kun! – exclamó Rei.  
\- ¿Dónde estabas tú? – Gou se percató de los conos con helado en sus manos y ya no hizo falta respuesta.  
\- Pues, Rin-chan y Sou-chan no trajeron postres, ¿sí?  
(El rubio sería un inocente niño eternamente.)  
\- ¡Nuestro señor nos necesita, ¿y tú pierdes el tiempo con golosinas?! – le gritó su compañero, indignado. – ¡Hay que regresar de inmediato!  
\- Bueno. – Nagisa no se alteró para nada. – Pero, ¿por qué andan agarrados de sus brazo?  
(El peor día para Rei Ryugazaki, sin duda.)  
\- ... ¡Nagisa-kun!... ¡No es lo que crees!...  
"Ay, Rei-kun... Entre Nagisa-kun y tú, Sousuke-kun y mi hermano, no sé quién precisa más ayuda."  
(La futura gobernante guardó sus consejos para otra ocasión.)

Los tres amigos menores se reunieron pronto con el hermoso joven cerca de la arena para batallas.  
\- ¡Haruka-san! – Rei suplicó su perdón con una reverencia. – ¡Lo lamento mucho, no encontramos a Rin-san!... ¿Cómo va el primer duelo de Makoto-senpai?  
\- ...  
El muchacho de ojos azules no respondió, pero el grupo siguió la línea de su mirada a uno de los combates eliminatorios.  
\- ¡El participante Makoto está dominando por completo a su oponente! ¡Esto es increíble, damas y caballeros!  
\- ¿Eh?... ¿Nuestro Mako-chan?  
Los jueces del torneo y el ansioso público se regocijaron enormemente con las maniobras del noble disfrazado, quien no tardó en obtener la victoria y pasar a la segunda ronda.  
\- ¡¿Quién es el próximo retador?!  
"Ahora, soy capaz de vencer a cualquier rival gracias a mi Haru." – sonrió Makoto, acariciando su mejilla, sin dar importancia a ovaciones de terceros. – "Mi novio es maravilloso."  
\- Qué inesperado. – comentó Rei.  
\- ¡Yo ya sabía que ibas a enloquecer por nada! – dijo Nagisa, con la boca llena de palomitas asadas. – ¡Mako-chan es imparable cuando se trata de Haru-chan!  
(El hermoso joven continuó inmóvil.)  
\- ¡Un minuto! – exclamó Gou. – ¡¿No es el Mikoshiba mayor?!  
\- ... ¿Quién?  
El nuevo competidor destinado a pelear con Makoto era ese fornido hombre de cabello anaranjado oscuro, embelesado por la belleza de la princesa.  
\- ¡Qué afortunada coincidencia! – Este singular personaje agradeció a los cielos después de ver a su dulce doncella en la grada atrás del chico castaño. – ¡Voy a conquistar el corazón de Kou-kun en un duelo!  
\- ¿Kou?  
\- Es una larga historia. – le susurró Rei a Nagisa.  
\- ¡Una sorpresa, respetados espectadores! – El animador del evento subió el volumen de su voz. – ¡El participante Seijurou desea dedicar su valor a una señorita!  
¡Las ovaciones resonaron por todo lo alto!  
Gou no soportó la pena y cubrió su tierno rostro.  
\- Si Rin-san se entera...  
\- ¡Mako-chan, haz algo! – lo llamó el rubio, interrumpiendo a su compañero. – ¡La gente se está poniendo de su parte!  
\- ¡¡Mikoshiba!! ¡¡Mikoshiba!!  
(El corazón de Haruka paralizó sus latidos.)  
"... No... ¡¡No lo hagas!!..."  
\- ¡¡Yo también...  
"... ¡¡No te atrevas!!..."  
\- ... quiero ofrecer mis esfuerzos a una persona!  
\- ...  
(El lugar entero se congeló.)  
El futuro heredero del rico reino olvidó en su totalidad la vergüenza y la timidez características suyas y confesó sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos.  
\- ¡Mi prometido!... ¡Haru!  
\- ...  
(La multitud se descontroló.)  
"¡¡Te voy a matar, Makoto!!"  
\- ¡¡A pelear!! ¡¡Mucha suerte!!

"El amor es lo único maravilloso del mundo."  
Rin se acostó a sus anchas sobre la hierba y suspiró, embriagado con el sabor y la calidez de los labios de Sousuke.  
\- Estoy perdido. – El muchacho de piel tostada aceptó su muerte con resignación. – El heredero mayor ha sido deshonrado por mis manos, merezco el máximo castigo.  
El chico de mirada rojiza se echó a reír, mientras rodaba a un lado para acabar encima del pecho desnudo de su nuevo amante.  
\- En poco tiempo, cumpliré 21 años y seré el gobernante supremo... Las leyes no significarán un problema para nosotros, entonces. Vamos a imponer lo que nos plazca... Sousuke, nada ni nadie te apartará de mí.  
\- ¿Qué pasará con tu linaje?... ¿No le concederás a tu familia un hijo con la sangre de tus ancestros?  
\- No pienso entregarme a alguien más después de esto. – aseguró Rin, con solemnidad. – Mi padre lo entenderá. No te preocupes.  
\- ...  
El viento aumentó su poder y sacudió las copas de los árboles.  
\- ¿Quieres luchar conmigo otra vez y darme tu fuerza?  
\- ...  
La batalla definitiva de sus vidas comenzaría muy pronto.  
\- Por supuesto, amor mío.  
El simple campesino acogió en sus brazos al ilustre noble y volvió a devorarlo a besos.  
("Eres tan apasionado, Sousuke.")

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
La batalla por el corazón del ser amado – 2da PARTE  
(Makoto Tachibana vs. Hiyori Toono.)


	15. La batalla por el corazón del ser amado – 2da PARTE

\- ¡Mi prometido!... ¡Haru!  
("¡¡Te voy a matar, Makoto!!")  
El muchacho noble reaccionó con sorpresa a los ojos asesinos de su novio.  
"... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué Haru me mira así?..."  
\- ¡Ya lo escucharon, damas y caballeros! – continuó el animador, por encima de los gritos eufóricos de la multitud. – ¡Es una batalla por el corazón de un ser amado!... ¡¿Cuál de estos dos valientes guerreros será el triunfador?!  
\- ¡Nosotros estamos contigo, Mako-chan! – dijo Nagisa. – ¡Ah, qué romántico! ¡Ustedes tienen mucha suerte!  
\- ¡No hables por mí! – chilló Gou. – Haruka-san al menos está en una relación con Makoto-senpai ¡Yo ni siquiera conozco a ese sujeto!  
\- Es cierto. – añadió Rei. – Rin-san se pondrá furioso si sabe esto.  
\- No pasará nada si Mako-chan gana... ¡¡Tú puedes, Mako-chan!!... ¡Vamos, ayúdenme!  
\- ¡¡Makoto-senpai!!  
\- ¡Tú también, Haru-chan!  
\- ¡¡A pelear!!  
¡Seijurou arremetió contra Makoto con tanta fuerza que su excelente defensa se rompió al instante!  
"¡Oh, no!... La estrategia de Sousuke-kun no funcionará con un atacante agresivo por naturaleza."  
\- ¡Eso es suerte! – vociferó Mikoshiba, antes de volver a intentar. – ¡No durará por siempre!  
\- ¡Mako-chan!  
\- ¡No te rindas!  
("Este oponente... es bastante peligroso." – Haruka sintió una enorme preocupación. – "... No quiero que nada malo le ocurra...")  
El joven amo retrocedió varias veces, sin mejor alternativa que esquivar espadazo tras espadazo al no ser capaz de quebrar la ofensiva de su rival.  
\- ¡Sei-chan es muy hábil!  
\- ¿Qué puede hacer Makoto-senpai? – El mayordomo empezó a entrar en pánico.  
\- Nada. – (Otra persona se unió al grupo.)  
\- ¡El Mikoshiba menor! ¡Kintarou-kun!  
\- ¡Soy Momotarou!  
\- ¡Ah, no importa! – interrumpió Rei. – ¿Por qué dices eso?  
\- El ataque de mi hermano es irrompible. En cuanto agarra impulso, no hay forma de detenerlo.  
\- ¡Exacto!  
El mayor de los criadores insecto polimerizadores respondió desde la batalla.  
\- ¡Y con mi triunfo, reclamaré el favor de Kou-kun!  
\- ... ¿Qué?  
\- Yo ya oí de eso. – explicó Nagisa. – El ganador del torneo tiene derecho a un beso de la dama que elija.  
\- ¡Es horrible! ¡No lo haré!  
\- ¡Rin-san nos degollará vivos!  
\- ¡Hermano! – suplicó Momo. – ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas esto!  
\- ¡No puedes dar ninguna queja, si perdiste tu eliminatoria!  
\- ¡No fue culpa mía! ¡Ese chico de los lentes era muy bueno!  
¡Makoto se distrajo y casi recibe un corte en el borde inferior de su ropa!  
\- ¡¡Cuidado!!  
(Haruka gritó con el corazón en la boca.)

"Te amo, Sousuke... No importa qué pase, siempre estaremos juntos."  
El príncipe acarició fascinado el rostro del sirviente, reafirmando que conocía cada línea de memoria, mientras sus cuerpos semidesnudos descansaban enredados sobre la hierba, las piernas entrelazadas y los brazos alrededor del cuello. Después de tantos años, ambos se sentían como uno solo.  
\- Nuestras noches serán iguales a partir de ahora.  
\- ¿Todas?... ¿No es demasiado?  
\- He esperado por ocho años... Ya fue suficiente.  
\- ¿En serio? – preguntó el soldado.  
\- No finjas inocencia. – le respondió su señor, ansioso. – Tú sabes cuándo me enamoré de ti... La noche que secaste mis lágrimas y me devolviste la alegría en el peor día de mi vida.  
(Un breve silencio envolvió a los amantes.)  
\- El triunfo es mío, Rin. – sentenció Sousuke, despertando una fuerte sorpresa en su novio. – Yo te amo desde mucho tiempo atrás.  
\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!  
\- ¿De verdad, necesitas una explicación?... ¡Eres bellísimo! ¿Cómo podría resistir esos enormes ojos, ese cabello cereza y una sonrisa tan tierna?... ¡Cualquiera habría caído en un segundo! ¡No soy de piedra! Mi corazón fue tuyo en el preciso momento en que nos vimos por primera vez.  
(El pecho del príncipe se aceleró tanto que temió su propia muerte.)  
"Obra del caprichoso destino."  
\- ... N-no deberías mencionar esas cursilerías...  
\- ¿Ah?... Pero, si es cierto... Tú eres mi única luz.  
(Una flecha de acero puro atravesó el corazón del pelirrojo.)  
\- ¿Qué sucede, su alteza?  
\- ¡¡Sousuke!!  
¡El mismo niño adorable del campamento se lanzó a sus brazos!  
\- ¡¡Yo también te amo!! ¡¡Te adoro!!... ¡¡Vamos a ser muy felices!!  
\- Eres un romántico.  
El guardaespaldas acurrucó a su dueño contra su cuerpo y disfrutaron de su reciente acuerdo para más tarde volver con los demás y ocultar lo que ocurrió en un precioso claro del bosque.

\- ¡El participante Makoto se salva de milagro nuevamente! – gritó el animador, y Mikoshiba arrimó al muchacho noble sobre la cerca. – ¡El próximo golpe lo decidirá todo!  
¡Las ovaciones del público se elevaron por lo alto!  
\- ¡Makoto-senpai! – chilló Rei.  
("¡¿Qué voy a decir para el amo Hiragi?!")  
\- El rostro de Sei-chan inspira terror.  
\- ¡¡Nagisa-kun!!  
("... Por favor... No lo lastimes... Mi Makoto...")  
El hermoso joven cerró los parpados con fuerza a causa del miedo y su entregado prometido se percató de esto en medio del combate.  
"... ¿Estás asustado, Haru?... ¡Pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo?!... ¡¡Mi objetivo... es probar que puedo proteger a mi amado!!..."  
¡El señor de ojos verdes abandonó sus tácticas defensivas, esquivó el último ataque y se arrojó en contra!  
\- ¡¿Está loco?! ¡Mi hermano lo hará pedazos!  
\- ¡No te atrevas a afirmar eso!  
\- ... Sí, Kou-san...  
("Ese hombre... es mi futuro esposo." – El corazón de Haruka experimentó la sensación de ser cortado a la mitad por una lanza.)  
\- ¡Estimados espectadores! ¡El siguiente en acertar saldrá victorioso! ¡¿Quién será?!  
\- ¡Mikoshiba! ¡Mikoshiba!  
\- ¡Mako-chan! ¡Mako-chan!  
\- ¡¡MAKOTO!!  
(Haruka se unió a la barra para sorpresa de sus amigos, entonces.)  
¡Los guerreros atravesaron el aire y el lugar enteró se congeló al mismo tiempo!  
La espada de Seijurou rozo la oreja derecha de Makoto, pero el joven amo cortó la ropa en el pecho del oponente con la punta de su afilada arma.  
\- ¡¡Ya tenemos un ganador para esta batalla!! ¡¡El participante Makoto!!  
\- ¡¡Makoto-senpai!! – ("¡Mi trabajo está a salvo!")  
\- ¡¡Sí!! – Nagisa y Gou se abrazaron llenos de emoción.  
\- ¡Y todo fue gracias a Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan consiguió la fuerza porque recibió sus ánimos!  
Las miradas verde y azul se cruzaron súbitamente en ese instante.  
"Sí, él es mi futuro señor."  
(Haruka soltó un suspiró muy similar al de una doncella enamorada.)  
"¿Lo ves, Haru?" – Makoto nunca se sintió tan orgulloso en su vida. – "¡Ya no debes tener miedo!"  
Sin embargo, esta dulce dicha no duró mucho para la tierna pareja.  
\- ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?... Ahora, sí existe una manera de demostrar lo que dije antes.  
\- ... ¿Eh? – Makoto se volteó y encontró a ese muchacho de cabello marrón oscuro y gafas transparentes que ayudó en la mañana. – ¿Hiyori?  
\- Lo lamento, pero tu buena racha ha llegado a su fin... ¡Tú no ganarás el premio!  
El próximo oponente asumió pose de guerra y la multitud enloqueció otra vez.  
\- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡A pelear!  
¡Hiyori se lanzó encima de Makoto a la señal de inicio!, con una maniobra veloz y precisa, obligando al noble a retroceder y perder toda su ventaja.  
El grupo olvidó la euforia del triunfo anterior.  
\- ¡Él es superior a Sei-chan!  
\- ¡¿Ahora, entienden cómo me caí tan pronto?!  
\- ¡Cállate, Kintarou-kun!  
\- ¡Mi nombre es Momotarou!  
\- ¡Ya basta! – Rei detuvo la discusión entre los menores. – ¡Makoto-senpai tiene problemas peores! ¡Ah, yo sabía que no debía entrar a este torneo!  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Un sujeto apareció y colocó su puño en el hombro del mayordomo. – No hay honor comparable a luchar por la persona amada, incluso si se sufre una derrota.  
\- ¡Hermano!  
\- ¡Kou-kun!  
El mayor de los criadores insecto polimerizadores tomó las manos de la princesa.  
\- ¡Espero que mis esfuerzos valieran la pena ante tus ojos!  
\- ¡Gran injusticia! ¡¿Por qué no me vio pelear a mí?!  
\- ¡No interfieras, Momotarou!... ¡Ahora, a ella le corresponde decidir!  
\- ¡Ay, por favor!  
\- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!  
Rin y Sousuke llegaron en ese momento y salvaron a Gou de los Mikoshiba, quienes se apartaron de ella al percibir su presencia.  
\- ¡Aléjense de mi hermanita!  
\- ¿Estás bien, Gou?  
\- Sí. No hay problema, pero... ¡¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes todo este tiempo?!  
(Un silencio incómodo.)  
\- ... Nosotros...  
\- ¡¡Traidor!!  
¡El pelirrojo no consiguió dar ninguna excusa porque el ojiazul se arrojó sobre él y aprisionó su cuello!  
\- ¡Haruka-san, cálmese!  
\- ¡¡Eso es inapropiado!!  
\- ¡Oh, no! – Nagisa se mostró muy alterado. – ¡¿Cuál pelea debo ver?!  
\- ¡¡Tú le prometiste a mi Makoto que lo apoyarías en los combates y desapareciste por horas!!... ¡¡Si algo le pasa...  
\- ¡Suéltame, maldito loco! – (El príncipe nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión.) – ¿Mi Makoto?  
\- ¡¡No lo toques!!  
\- ¡Esto no te incumbe, Yamazaki!  
\- ¡Haru, no lastimes a Rin! – El señor intervino en medio de la arena.  
\- ... Makoto...  
\- ¡Yo puedo ganar otro duelo solo!  
\- ¡Vaya! – Hiyori decidió participar en esta contienda de manera verbal. – Ustedes sí que son un equipo bastante interesante.  
Los contrincantes continuaron defendiendo y actuando a la ofensiva mientras la charla no se interrumpía en ningún segundo.  
\- ¡Qué envidia!... Tu novio es muy lindo, quisiera uno igual para mí... Por supuesto, más encantador y tranquilo.  
¡Makoto golpeó rápido a Hiyori, entonces!  
\- ¡Nadie es más perfecto que mi Haru!  
¡Los espectadores no tardaron en ponerse a favor del chico castaño!  
\- ¡Siga así, Makoto-senpai!  
\- ¡Tu defensa es excelente, Makoto!  
\- ¡Te apoyaremos sin descanso!  
\- ¡¡Makoto!!  
(Haruka no paró de llamarlo hasta quedar afónico.)  
\- ¡Qué pareja tan unida! – Hiyori se echó a reír.  
\- No tiene idea. – murmuró Rin, a quien su enemigo no dejaba de ver con deseos asesinos.  
\- Hermano. – le susurró Momo a Seijurou. – Este hombre temperamental es el protector familiar de Kou-san.  
\- Nos espera un arduo esfuerzo por delante.  
La batalla se prolongó por varios minutos, demostrando el alto nivel de ambos retadores al igual que la superioridad del joven con gafas. Sin embargo, el heredero de las tierras se resistió a caer incontables veces, y su ropa acabó tan rasgada que los jueces no tuvieron otra elección excepto detener el combate y elegir al vencedor por la suma de daños superficiales en cada uno.  
\- ¡¡El participante Hiyori es el elegido para pasar a la siguiente ronda!!  
\- ¡¡Makoto!! ¡¡Makoto!! 

\- Lo siento, chicos. – El señor se disculpó con sus amigos, avergonzado.  
\- ... Makoto, yo...  
\- ¡No digas tonterías! – Rin rebasó a Haruka, y los demás lo siguieron. – ¡Llegaste muy lejos para ser tu primer torneo! ¡No pierdas tu orgullo como guerrero!  
\- ¡Rin-chan tiene toda la razón!  
\- ¡Nos dejaste con la boca abierta!  
\- ¡Makoto-senpai, parecía un apuesto príncipe luchando por su princesa en una guerra!  
\- ¡¿Y nosotros?!  
\- ¿Ustedes aún están aquí? – Rin y Sousuke no tardaron en echar a los Mikoshiba. - ¡¡Lárguense!!  
(Por supuesto, este triángulo amoroso continuaría más adelante.)

El atardecer cayó y los siete compañeros cargaron el carruaje con sus trofeos, dispuestos a partir de regreso a su hogar.  
\- ¡Adiós, festival campesino! ¡Nunca te olvidaré!  
\- Yo tampoco... por desgracia. – suspiró Rei, acomodándose junto a Nagisa dentro del vehículo.  
\- ¡Aguarden!  
\- ¿Hiyori?  
El nuevo amigo de Makoto no le permitió marchar sin devolver la única moneda del préstamo.  
\- ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Makoto!  
\- ¡Así será, porque quiero la revancha!

La mansión Tachibana recibió a los aventureros con el anochecer, lo suficientemente agotados como para no hacer otra cosa que ir a dormir.  
\- Al parecer, el tío no sospechó nada. – anunció Rin. – Vayan a sus habitaciones en silencio... Nos vemos mañana.  
("Excepto tú, Sousuke... Nosotros nos reuniremos en mi cuarto en media hora.")

\- Haru, quisiera acompañarte a tu dormitorio.  
El hermoso joven sintió un escalofrío en lo que su novio le ofrecía su fuerte brazo.  
\- Vamos.  
Los dos enamorados caminaron por el pasillo oscuro, demasiado nerviosos para conversar con confianza.  
\- De verdad, lamento mucho no haber ganado. – Makoto se armó de valor. – Mi deseo era dedicarte mi victoria.  
\- No sufras por eso. En mi opinión, cumpliste tu objetivo.  
\- ... ¿En serio?... ¿Por qué?...  
(Haruka no soportaría más emociones este día.)  
\- ... Tú demostraste que eres un guerrero... capaz de proteger a cualquiera...  
\- ... Haru...  
\- Estoy impresionado.  
¡Makoto se entusiasmó bastante!, e inclinó su rostro junto a Haruka con los labios unidos para dar un beso en la mejilla.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pero su amado se apartó y lo despertó de su sueño.  
\- ... ¿Ah?... Pues... Tú me besaste primero, y yo pensé que...  
\- ¡Buenas noches!  
\- ... ¿Eh?... ¡No es justo, Haru!  
Haruka se refugió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta en la cara de Makoto.  
El chico castaño suspiró decepcionado, pero increíblemente feliz en el fondo.  
Este viaje permanecería en sus recuerdos por toda su vida.  
Y también en la memoria de su precioso futuro esposo.  
"Perdona, pero aún no estoy listo para esto."

"Me gustas mucho, Makoto."

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
Los preparativos para la fiesta de los Kirishima

HISTORIA CANCELADA HASTA NUEVO AVISO - MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO Y LA COMPRENSIÓN LES OFREZCO MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS - JULIETA ENMASCARADA


End file.
